Quebrando a Roda
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen é uma órfã que depois de perder tudo, tenta recomeçar a vida em Westeros, num contexto de guerra e luta por independência e liberdade. Hamliza!Jonerys AU. AU de Game of Thrones dentro do universo do musical Hamilton.
1. Em Westeros há uma nova chance

Daenerys Targaryen estava recostada na proa do navio que a estava levando de Essos para Westeros. Em seu antigo lar, deixou para trás tudo que aconteceu lá. O furacão destruiu tudo mas antes ela já havia perdido algo mais precioso que seu lar.

Por mais que o relacionamento com seu irmão Viserys não fosse perfeito, ele ainda era a única família que lhe restara. Rhaegar, seu irmão mais velho, havia morrido na guerra entre Sul e Norte. O Sul e seus aliados, comandados pelos Lannister, conquistaram e oprimiam o Norte e seus aliados, enquanto o Norte e seus aliados, liderados pelos Stark, lutavam para se ver livres dessa opressão. A guerra acontecia em Westeros, mas isso não impediu que Rhaegar se envolvesse. Anos mais tarde, Viserys lutou numa guerra em Essos contra os Dothraki e não resistindo, deixou Daenerys completamente sozinha. Os pais deles também já haviam falecido. E então veio o furacão.

Todo o sofrimento vivido e presenciado fez com que a dor se transformasse e se expressasse em poesia. Daenerys escreveu um poema melancólico e triste sobre o furacão, mas mesmo assim havia beleza e encanto em suas palavras, palavras essas que chegaram aos ouvidos de todos em Essos. Comovidos por sua história, muitas pessoas arrecadaram fundos para que Daenerys embarcasse para Westeros. A passagem foi suficiente para levá-la até Winterfell, a cidade base dos Starks, capital do Norte e onde suas tropas eram treinadas. O plano de Daenerys era começar a estudar ali e conseguir um bom emprego, o que não seria nada fácil já que ela era uma donzela. Mas nada a impediria de alcançar seus objetivos.

Com todos esses pensamentos, ela estava com o olhar fixo no horizonte, esperanto o Porto Branco despontar na linha do mar. A esperança de tempos melhores enchia seu coração e era a principal força motivadora para que ela continuasse seguindo em frente.

 ** _A/N: Então gente tive essa ideia faz um tempinho pensando no quanto Jon parece Eliza e Daenerys parece Alexander. E já que eu gosto muito de Hamilton e Jonerys aqui está minha historia. Bom digamos que eu sou "meio poser" em relação a Game of Thrones (não se preocupem logo mudo isso) então perdoem qualquer errinho. A história vai seguir mais a linha de Hamilton só que vou fazer umas mudanças pra equilibrar os dois fandoms e nisso resulte em coisas que não tem nem em um nem no outro, mas enfim, apesar da proposta meio maluquinha, espero que vocês gostem dessa história._**


	2. O Comandante Mormont

O navio finalmente atracou em Porto Real e Daenerys desceu da embarcação. Ela observou toda aquela agitação de pessoas indo e vindo e então, depois de um suspiro, se uniu a elas. De longe ela via o palacete de Winterfell, onde vivia a família Stark. O General Eddard Stark era o principal comandante do Norte e além de lutar contra a opressão do Sul, buscava independência do resto do território de Westeros. Entre os aliados mais importantes dos Stark estava os Mormont.

Daenerys havia ouvido falar de Jorah Mormont, um dos principais comandantes de Eddard Stark. Ela esperava encontrá-lo, para oferecer seus serviços como aide-de-camp, escrevendo cartas e negociando recursos do exército. Dessa maneira, talvez ela conseguisse chamar a atenção do General Stark e trabalhar para ele pessoalmente.

Andando em frente a mansão dos Mormont, Daenerys esperava encontrar o comandante. Por mais desesperada que fosse sua tática, sua determinação não a deixava desistir. Então alguém que parecia a ela ser o comandante surgiu e Daenerys não perdeu tempo.

-Perdão, senhor! - chamou ela - o senhor é Jorah Mormont?

-Sim quem pergunta? - respondeu ele, confuso, observando com certa curiosidade a jovem a sua frente.

-Ah eu sou Daenerys Targaryen a seu dispor - ela se inclinou com simpatia - estou procurando por trabalho. Tenho vasta experiência em escrita e se necessita de alguém que redija cartas, sei que serei mais que capaz em tal ofício.

-Parece ter chegado a pouco tempo à cidade - Jorah observou - está com fome? Sede? Posso lhe pagar uma refeição.

Dany estava mesmo com fome mas seu orgulho não queria deixá-la confessar.

-Se não incomodá-lo senhor seria bom - ela respondeu chegando a um meio termo em seu próprio conflito.

-Então aparentemente você não é daqui senhorita Targaryen - Jorah comentou enquanto a observava comer - de onde veio?

-Na verdade vim de Essos - respondeu ela - não importa o que deixei pra trás, só o que vou conquistar aqui.

-Conquistar? - ele estranhou pensando o quão determinada ela era - como pretende conquistar algo no meio da guerra em que estamos?

-Se tem um objetivo nem a guerra pode detê-lo - Daenerys rebateu usando suas palavras para apoiar suas ideias - ao contrário, serei esperta o bastante para alcançá-lo usando a guerra a meu favor. Pelo que luta Comandante Mormont?

-Pela paz - respondeu Jorah cansado ainda que impressionado - para que finalmente ambos os lados entrem em acordo comum.

-Isso me parece improvável - Daenerys falou com toda certeza - um dos lados tem que ceder, por bem ou por mal, e eu espero que esse lado seja o Sul e os Lannisters.

Ainda impressionado com a audácia da jovem, Jorah percebeu que ela seria útil no conflito e assim decidiu que a levaria para conhecer o próprio Eddard Stark, assim que soubesse melhor quais eram as reais intenções de Daenerys.


	3. Chances e oportunidades

Quando Jorah se despediu de Daenerys, havia chegado a conclusão que a moça era extremamente ambiciosa e tinha uma sede de poder e status, mas não por ser má ou querer prejudicar a todos em troca de seu próprio benefício, mas por simplesmente ter conforto e estabilidade em sua vida, que até ali era sofrida e castigada por inúmeras tragédias. Tragédias essas que não abalaram a determinação e ousadia da jovem. Então assim, Jorah concluiu que ela seria uma excelente adição aos aliados de Stark. O Comandante então avisou que a srta. Targaryen deveria procurá-lo no dia seguinte no palacete de Winterfell, para ser apresentada ao General.

No dia seguinte, Daenerys acordou mais cedo que o esperado, e caminhou até a Fortaleza de Winterfell. O Comandante Jorah estava a esperando e depois de cumprimentá-la com um bom dia, a guiou por dentro do palacete. Ela observou tudo ao seu redor, as paredes de mármore, as colunas que sustentavam o corredor, os quadros dos antepassados Stark. Foi então que Jorah parou e pediu para que Daenerys esperasse do lado de fora.

Eddard Stark estava sentado em sua mesa, envolto por documentos e relatórios. A maioria deles reportava derrotas e perdas de soldados e armas. Seus planos pareciam estar cada vez mais frustrados, por mais que liderasse suas tropas com coragem e esforço, o Sul os estavam massacrando sem piedade. Além de liderá-los, o General pessoalmente organizava os gastos com as armas, o sustento dos soldados e tudo o mais que era necessário na guerra. Dessa maneira, derrota após derrota, ele havia chegado ao seu máximo, completamente sobrecarregado. Ele precisava imediatamente de alguém capacitado para ajudar a administrar os recursos, além de criar uma nova estratégia que levaria seus homens à vitória.

O som de alguém batendo na porta fez o General se reconcentrar no presente.

-Quem é? - perguntou Eddard, já esperando ser Jorah.

-Vossa excelência é o Comandante Mormont - respondeu Jorah - trago alguém que suponho que deve conhecer.

-Entre Comandante Mormont - pediu Eddard.

-Esta é Daenerys Targaryen - Jorah a apresentou e Dany se curvou - ela está procurando trabalho como aide-de-camp. E pelo pouco que a conheço posso afirmar que seu trabalho é exatamente do que precisa, senhor.

-Tem acompanhado a guerra, srta. Targaryen? - O General se voltou diretamente pra ela, a observando com um olhar de análise.

-Sim senhor - respondeu ela - com todo respeito, sei que está tendo dificuldades. Sei que foram atacados em Porto Real enquanto estavam em formação se aproximando da cidade. Nosso exército foi massacrado pelos canhões.

-E o que acha que poderíamos fazer para evitar essa derrota em particular? - questionou Eddard para testá-la.

-Acho que poderia enviar espiões - Daenerys começou a dizer timidamente mas aos poucos foi ganhando coragem, ainda que usasse as palavras com cuidado - homens discretos e de sua confiança pessoal. Eles reuniriam informações e repassariam a nós, dando tempo ao senhor de criar uma estratégia eficaz. Além disso, se me permite acrescentar General, poderia reunir os homens de sua confiança como uma equipe de elite e enviá-los ao campo inimigo numa operação noturna, roubando o combustível dos canhões dos sulitas.

Ambos os homens estavam impressionados com a inteligência e perspicácia da srta. Targaryen.

-Não há dúvidas de que quero usar suas estratégias srta. - Eddard sorriu, o que surpreendeu Dany e Jorah - elas me pareceram extremamente eficazes e, esperando que me auxilie como ideias como essa e ainda melhores, quero que seja minha aide-de-camp. Realmente preciso de alguém como você para tomar conta dos recursos e estratégias.

Eddard Stark ofereceu sua mão a Daenerys Targaryen, que por um breve instante estava impressionada com onde já tinha conseguido chegar.

-Não desperdiçarei essa oportunidade - ela apertou com firmeza a mão do General - muito obrigada mesmo, senhor.

Depois do acordo feito, Daenerys passou a morar na Fortaleza de Winterfell, trabalhando todos os dias como braço direito do General Stark. De uma certa forma, com o tempo, Daenerys o via como sua figura paterna e Eddard, sabendo que a moça já não tinha família, se preocupava e cuidava para que ela se sentisse segura e em casa.


	4. As irmãs e os irmãos Stark

O trabalho diário de Daenerys Targaryen era árduo, cansativo e exigia muito de seu intelecto. Ela escrevia as cartas para o General Stark para as tropas que estavam mais distantes, comunicando suas ordens e estratégias de guerras. Muitas delas eram elaboradas com a opinião dela. Além disso ela também respondia a cartas dos inimigos, principalmente quando se tratava de pequenas tréguas em territórios neutros, a maioria dessas cartas eram enderaçadas a Cersei Lannister, que financiava os exércitos sulitas e seu principal general, Jaime Lannister.

Por mais que seu trabalho fosse difícil, ela o amava de todo coração, estava satisfeita por estar fazendo a diferença como podia naquela guerra. Às vezes ela sentia que poderia fazer muito mais, mas então se esforçava mais como aide-de-camp.

Quanto a família Stark, ela estava começando a conhecê-los. Ela tinha criado um vínculo especial com o General Stark, quase o considerando um pai para ela. Já a sra. Catelyn Stark parecia dura e rigorosa mas a recebeu de braços abertos. Já Arya e Sansa, por mais diferentes e implicantes uma com a outra que fossem, eram amigas muito agradáveis para Dany. Ocasionalmente ela impedia as irmãs de brigarem. Sansa era mais calma e delicada, contrastando a ousadia e bravura de Arya. Daenerys as entendia por ter um pouco da personalidade das duas.

Os meninos, Bran e Rickon sonhavam em ser soldados, como o pai e os irmãos mais velhos, e por isso suas brincadeiras eram baseadas em testes de coragem, como lutar entre si com suas espadas de madeira e treinar sua pontaria com estilingue e principalmente, a insistente mania de escalar as colunas da fortaleza que Bran tinha.

Daenerys ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de conhecer os dois filhos mais velhos de Eddard, Jon e Robb, que estavam longe em campanha com uma das tropas do pai. Ela tinha visto um retrato pintado dos jovens. Jon parecia mais com Eddard e Robb havia puxado a sua mãe. Sansa esclareceu que Jon era irmão deles só por parte de pai, a mãe dele, havia morrido no parto e Eddard casou-se novamente com Catelyn.

Uma noite, antes que Daenerys fosse para seu quarto logo depois de revisar relatórios dos comandantes, ela parou para admirar o quadro de Jon e Robb. Robb tinha um sorriso contido, mas mostrava que ele era mais animado e alegre enquanto a expressão fechada de Jon exibia pura seriedade.

-Dany, parece ter gostado dos meus irmãos - Arya se aproximou dela - tomara que não se decepcione quando conhecê-los pessoalmente.

Daenerys riu da brincadeira.

-Espero conhecê-los - Dany respondeu sinceramente - se voltarem pra casa significa que eles ganharam a guerra.

-Bom na verdade eles estão a caminho - Arya contou animada - eles venceram seu último ataque com vantagem e conquistaram um território para o Norte.

-Ah eu sei disso - Daenerys se lembrou - lembro de ter visto um relatório de Robb sobre isso, mas como sabe que eles estão vindo?

-Me mandaram uma carta - Arya sorriu - recebi hoje, Robb escreveu que ele e Jon devem chegar na próxima semana.

-Isso é muito bom para vocês - Daenerys ficou feliz pelos Stark - então finalmente vou conhecê-los. Tem algo a me dizer a respeito deles? Como devo me portar?

-Bom não deve se preocupar com isso pelo menos com o Robb - Arya disse refletindo sobre a personalidade de seus irmãos - Robb é alguém fácil de se aproximar e conversar, já Jon é um pouco mais complicado. Sabe, a carranca perpétua dele espanta um pouco as pessoas, mas ele tem um coração de ouro e nobre. Só tenha paciência com o jeito do Jon.

-Prometo que terei - Dany sorriu - boa noite Arya.

-Boa noite Dany - a Stark desejou.

Enquanto se preparava para dormir, Daenerys começou a ficar intrigada com Jon Stark, começando a ansiar um pouco mais para conhecê-lo pessoalmente.


	5. O Baile de Inverno

Havia uma grande agitação em WInterfell pois os filhos de Eddard Stark estavam prestes a chegar. Para comemorar sua vitória e sua chegada ao lar, o General decidiu dar um baile aos seus principais oficiais.

-Tem certeza senhor que eu não poderia ajudar com a organização? - Daenerys ofereceu ao General - não entendo muito de bailes mas organizar é algo que sei fazer muito bem e gostaria de ajudar.

-Não se preocupe com nada Daenerys - Eddard riu do entusiasmo dela - tudo já está sendo organizado. É seu primeiro baile, se me permite perguntar?

-Para falar a verdade é sim, se considerar que é um evento grande - ela respondeu pensativa - minha família costumava ir a pequenos bailes quando eu era criança.

-Então espero que se lembre como dançar - Eddard sorriu para ela afetuosamente - e mais importante, procure se divertir. Você tem trabalhado muito e a vitória dos meninos merece ser comemorada, por todos.

-Sim senhor - ela sorriu, apesar de não estar querendo muito descanso.

Mesmo assim naquela pausa em que tudo estava em paz, Daenerys ainda se preocupava com a guerra.

Arya observava o salão repleto de militares e suas esposas ou irmãs, ou outras moças que os acompanhavam. Ela não via muita graça em bailes, era só uma reunião em que as pessoas aproveitavam para fofocar e compartilhar sua opinião sobre o que estava acontecendo ou ainda sobre coisas fúteis. O que ela gostava era da companhia de sua família e, o que impedia esse baile de ser uma perda de tempo total, era a chegada de seus irmãos.

Foi então que elas os avistou. Robb e Jon andaram lado a lado e entraram pela entrada principal.

-Coronel Robb Stark e Tenente Jon Stark! - anunciou o mestre de cerimônias entusiasmado.

Todos no salão o receberam com palmas, salvas e vivas. Robb parou para cumprimentar todos os comandantes enquanto Jon seguia seu exemplo com um pouco de receio. Seu semblante melhorou ao avistar seu pai.

-Meus filhos! - Eddard os abraçou - como é bom tê-los aqui. Meus parabéns pela vitória, aos dois.

-Sentimos sua falta pai - Robb sorriu - esperamos ficar aqui o máximo de tempo possível.

-Eu também espero - Eddard confessou - e Jon? Foi muito corajoso em aceitar ser espião.

-Essa estratégia é cheia de riscos - Jon deu um sorriso fraco - mas foi essencial para que ganhássemos.

-Deve agradecer a srta. Targaryen por essa ideia - Eddard contou.

-E quando vamos poder conhecer sua famosa aide-de-camp? - Robb perguntou todo curioso.

-Espero que ela se junte a nós em breve - seu pai respondeu estimando que Daenerys viesse logo, já que ela ainda não tinha chegado ao baile.

-Robb! - Catelyn o chamou e o abraçou com força.

-Eu estou bem mamãe - Robb riu do carinho exagerado.

-Jon - sua madrasta o cumprimentou de maneira mais contida.

-Senhora - Jon se inclinou para ela num simples cumprimento.

Logo ele deu um jeito de se desvencilhar da companhia de Catelyn e Robb e foi procurar Arya. Ele sentiu falta de todos seus irmãos igualmente, mas ela era quem era mais próxima dele. Enquanto a procurava encontrou Rickon e Bran extremamente animados, e os meninos fizeram Jon prometer que contariam todas as suas aventuras como espião.

Arya reconheceu o irmão mais velho de costas e o abraçou por trás, como costumava fazer quando era mais nova. Jon não esperava o abraço mas seus reflexos rápidos o alertaram da aproximação e ele se virou rapidamente para ela, um grande sorriso em seus lábios, do tipo que só guardava para Arya e os meninos.

-Quer dizer que você conseguiu sobreviver? - ela brincou rindo.

-Eu prometi que voltaria são e salvo - Jon lhe deu uma piscadela - como está tudo por aqui?

-Tudo como sempre - respondeu ela um pouco irritada com a monotonia que às vezes rondava a fortaleza - papai está sempre ocupado, mamãe cuidando de nós, ah mas temos uma hóspede, Daenerys.

-A aide-de-camp do papai? - Jon reconheceu o nome - ela me parece se destacar grandemente.

-É, ela é inteligente - Arya deu de ombros - e obcecada por trabalho, mas encontrou tempo pra ser minha amiga.

-Mesmo? - Jon se surpreendeu.

Se Daenerys era amiga de Arya já tinha ganhado um pouco de sua simpatia.

-É só que ela não chegou ainda - Arya constatou - enquanto ela não chega, você pode me contar o que andou fazendo nesse tempo de campanha. Ah e não me poupe dos detalhes sangrentos.

Jon apenas riu e começou a contar coisas engraçadas que lhe aconteceram no acampamento em vez das suas operações militares.

Daenerys Targaryen finalmente estava subindo as escadarias do salão quando encontrou Jorah Mormont chegando junto com ela.

-Boa noite srta. Targaryen - ele a saudou - como anda o trabalho?

-Árduo senhor, mas gratificante a cada vitória - ela sorriu - obrigada por ter me ajudado a consegui-lo.

-O prazer foi meu - Jorah disse sinceramente - fico feliz que esteja alcançando seus objetivos. Talvez falte só mais uma coisa para que chegue onde quer.

-Perdão, mas não entendo o que quer dizer - ela não estava gostando do que o Comandante parecia sugerir.

-Um bom casamento - ele esclareceu - uma moça como você não deveria ficar solteira por muito tempo. Poderia entrar para uma família importante, como os Mormont, ou até mesmo os próprios Stark.

-Eu... - aquilo a pegou de surpresa a deixando desconfortável e achando o assunto ousado e desagradável - devo me apressar. O General e sua família estão me esperando. Boa noite Comandante.

Daenerys subiu as escadas com pressa, confusa pelo que Jorah tinha insinuado. Ele queria se casar com ela? Ou queria que ela se casasse com um dos filhos dos Stark? Ela preferiu ignorar isso durante o resto da noite.

Jon e Robb estavam reunidos novamente, conversando sobre a calmaria que teriam nos próximos dias ao ficar com sua família, quando algo chamou a atenção deles.

-Uau!- comentou Robb ao avistar Daenerys de cima da galeria em que estava com o irmão.

Ao mirar os olhos nela, o coração de Jon começou a bater mais aceleradamente. Ele ficou confuso e um pouco irritado com essa reação.

-Quem é essa? - ele conseguiu pronunciar.

-Eu não sei mas ela é uma bela visão - Robb comentou.

-Deveria ser mais respeitoso - Jon corrigiu indignado.

-Desculpe - Robb riu - se quer saber quem é ela por que não vai lá e pergunta você mesmo?

-O que? Não Robb - Jon replicou num tom de reclamação.

-Está com medo de uma dama? - Robb riu - você enfrenta inimigos e desconhecidos mas tem medo de falar com uma donzela?

-Não é isso é que... - Jon suspirou - você sabe que tenho... dificuldade de comunicação com estranhos... que não sejam soldados.

-Eu sei meu irmão - Robb sorriu com simpatia - vou lhe fazer um favor. Vou lá conhecê-la e te apresento pra ela. Que tal?

-Obrigado - Jon respondeu revirando os olhos, mas estava realmente agradecido.

Daenerys reconheceu o rapaz que se aproximava. Aquele era o sorridente Robb Stark, tão alegre quanto sua pintura do quadro.

-Coronel Robb Stark - ela se adiantou e se inclinou em cumprimento.

-Você me conhece senhorita, mas não fomos devidamente apresentados - ele sorriu em resposta surpreso pela atitude dela.

-Sou Daenerys Targaryen, aide-de-camp do General Stark - ela se apresentou.

-Então finalmente vejo seu rosto apesar de conhecer bem suas palavras - Robb disse - sua fama corre até nossos acampamentos.

-Eu digo o mesmo do senhor Coronel - ela sorriu - meus parabéns pelo sucesso de sua campanha.

-Eu também lhe dou os parabéns - ele respondeu - seu trabalho tem sido essencial para nós.

-Obrigada - ela agradeceu e sorriu, achando o jovem encantador, mas reconhecendo que ele usava o charme e a confiança como um escudo.

-Com licença srta. - Robb pediu e se afastou, pensando que a fama de Daenerys fazia jus a ela.

Ele desejou que Jon não se sentisse intimidado pela ousadia e bravura das palavras da srta. Targaryen.


	6. Perdidos num Olhar

Daenerys estranhou a pressa de Robb em se afastar dela e o acompanhou por um breve momento, olhando ele subir a galeria do salão. Sansa se aproximou dela a distraindo por um momento de onde Robb estava.

-Não a vi dançar até agora Dany - Sansa constatou.

-Ah eu não sou tão boa nisso - a mais velha disfarçou - além disso não fui convidada ainda, e nem pretendo convidar ninguém.

-Eu te entendo - Sansa sorriu simpática - às vezes você pode achar que um cavalheiro é um exímio dançarino, e por mais educado que seja, acaba pisando no seu pé.

-Isso é um conselho valioso - Daenerys comentou sobre a observação - não serve só para dança.

-Eu sei - a mais nova ficou um pouco mais séria - as aparências são enganosas, e no final o que conta é o coração. Mamãe me ensinou isso.

-E é por isso que estou seguindo o conselho de Lady Stark - Daenerys concluiu - tomando cuidado até mesmo com parceiros de dança.

Quando uma nova música começou a ser tocada, Sansa esperou com um rigoroso critério o próximo soldado que a tiraria para dançar.

-E então? - Jon deixou a ansiedade escapar ao ver que seu irmão tinha voltado.

-Ah meu irmão, sabia que tinha gostado dela - Robb sorriu divertidamente - bom agora estou com mais vontade de apresentá-lo a ela.

-Pra dizer a verdade acho que você tem razão - confessou Jon de um jeito envergonhado.

-Eu sabia! - Robb segurou o ombro do irmão e o olhou firmemente - Tome coragem e me siga.

Os irmãos Starks desceram as escadas da galeria e, para a sorte de Jon, Daenerys estava sozinha naquele momento.

-Srta. Targaryen - Robb limpou a garganta - permita me apresentar meu companheiro de tropa e meu amado irmão de sangue, Tenente Jon Stark.

-Daenerys Targaryen - ela se inclinou mais uma vez e quando ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo, seus olhos se fixaram nos de Jon, que tinha um tom acinzentado extremamente chamativo e misterioso - é um prazer conhecê-lo. Obrigada pelos seus esforços no exército.

-Se é preciso uma guerra para nos conhecermos então vale a pena - Jon replicou cheio de hesitação na voz e, tentando disfarçar, beijou a mão da moça.

Por um breve momento os três ficaram em silêncio. Era óbvio que Robb estava sobrando ali. Nada desviava o caminho dos olhares cruzados de Jon e Daenerys.

-Eu vou deixá-los a sós - Robb avisou por precaução e logo se retirou.

Uma nova música começou e Jon resolveu usar a música para ajudá-lo naquela situação.

-Me concederia a honra de dançar comigo srta.? - ele perguntou um pouco mais confiante.

-Será um prazer Tenente - ela sorriu, surpresa por ter aceitado.

Jon não era um exímio dançarino mas sabia o suficiente para não parecer tão antissocial. Já Daenerys era um pouco melhor do que ele e soube se deixar levar pelos passos de Jon. Quando a dança acabou, eles não queriam se separar um do outro. Então se sentaram num lugar reservado e antes que o silêncio os tomasse, Jon, já quase sem mais vergonha, começou a conversa.

-Soube que é hóspede do meu pai - comentou ele - o que achou da Fortaleza e de Winterfell?

-Bem diferente de onde vim - Daenerys respondeu - confesso que o lugar me intimidou um pouco no começo.

-É mesmo? - Jon estranhou, percebendo o quão corajosa ela era - pensei que não houvesse nada que a srta. temesse.

-Também não é pra tanto - ela sorriu - eu temo o desconhecido, mas a partir de um primeiro passo, não devemos deixar nada nos fazer olhar pra trás. Só nos resta seguir em frente.

-Eu poderia usar esse conselho com mais frequência - ele disse num suspiro.

-Por que Tenente? -ela não compreendeu - O senhor derrotou tropas inimigas, se infiltrou em meio de desconhecidos trazendo informações e ainda ainda por cima sobreviveu aos perigos dessa atividade.

-Meu próprio irmão, Robb, me conhece muito bem assim como eu conheço ele - Jon explicou - ele sabe que não tenho medo de nada disso, mas sou tímido com estranhos ou eventos sociais, como esse.

-Eu devo elogiá-lo Tenente - Daenerys disse contente, o compreendendo - parece ter vencido um pouco desse medo, quando conversou comigo. Embora deva acrescentar que Robb o ajudou com isso não é?

-Está correta - Jon confirmou - mas obrigado por perceber meu avanço. Estou gostando de nossa conversa.

-E eu também Tenente - Daenerys sorriu sentindo o coração bater mais forte - se me permite, sempre que quiser conversar, pode me procurar.

-Eu... - Jon ficou surpreso e corado - vou fazer muito isso, se não se importa. Obrigado.

-De modo algum - Daenerys respondeu e ela se deixou perder no olhar cinzento de Jon enquanto ele admirava os seus olhos violeta expressivos e chamativos.

Sem que eles percebessem, os irmãos de Jon olhavam a cena e compreendiam o que estava acontecendo. Aquilo os faria criar piadas sobre a vida amorosa de Jon. Eddard esperava que tudo corresse bem para a união deles, a qual ele faria muito gosto.


	7. Bilhetes

Por mais que Robb e Jon teriam uma semana de folga, apenas aproveitando a calmaria e a companhia de sua família, não significava que o exército ou a guerra estavam parados. Muito pelo contrário, por estar perto de seu pai, relatavam a Ned tudo o que estava acontecendo na tropa em que faziam parte e que vantagens a sua mais recente vitória trouxe para que eles continuassem avançando.

Por outro lado, Daenerys continuava seu trabalho de enviar e responder cartas; sendo assim ela e Jon mal se falaram naqueles dias, mas não quer dizer que tinham saído do pensamento um do outro. Ao conversar com ele, Daenerys percebeu que eles tinham a solidão em comum, num mundo em que eles estavam no meio da multidão, eles se sentiam completamente sozinhos.

Por mais que ele tivesse sua família, a guerra e seus desafios faziam Jon um homem solitário, enfrentando perigos por um bem maior, mas ainda assim numa caminhada solitária. Para ele, Daenerys era admirável devido sua bravura e coragem, determinação e perseverança, atitudes que ela usava como recurso para atravessar um passado difícil e seus obstáculos. De uma certa maneira, era isso que ele estava tentando fazer nessa guerra, alimentando a esperança de que ela chegaria ao fim.

Na primeira vez que os irmãos Stark jantaram com o resto da família depois de sua chegada, Jon desejou muitíssimo sentar-se ao lado de Daenerys, mas achou melhor não fazer isso. Não sabia se a moça veria aquilo como uma ousadia impertinente. Ele ainda tinha uma certa timidez a respeito dela, justamente porque não estavam sozinhos e sim cercados pelo resto da família.

Foi então que ele teve uma ideia. Sorrateiramente usando suas habilidades e descrição de espião, Jon deixou um bilhete no escritório de Daenerys. Tinha certeza que o pequeno pedaço de papel não passaria batido por ela, que não deixava nada escapar do seu olhar.

O plano de Jon deu certo já que ela encontrou o bilhete, lendo o seguinte:

 _Me desculpe por ser tão tímido, mas gostaria de saber se tenho sua permissão para me sentar ao seu lado no jantar._

 _Tenente J. Stark._

Daenerys riu e ficou muito contente e admirada com todo cavalheirismo do mais velho dos irmãos Stark. Com certeza estava gostando dele cada vez mais.

Quando os Stark e Daenerys foram se acomodar à mesa do jantar, a srta. Targaryen fez questão de se sentar ao lado de Jon, o que o fez sorrir agradecido para ela.

Arya e Sansa trocaram olhares animados. Robb deu ao irmão um tapinha amigável nas costas.

Por mais que todos comeram em silêncio, Daenerys e Jon apreciaram a simples companhia de estar um ao lado do outro. Ocasionalmente suas mãos se tocaram sobre a mesa, o que gerou um agradável espanto em ambos.

Assim que todos terminaram a refeição, Daenerys alcançou Jon no corredor.

-Tenente! - chamou ela - eu apreciei muito seu recado, e pretendo me sentar ao seu lado todas as refeições que tivermos aqui.

-Muito obrigado srta. Targaryen - ele disse - e prometo me esforçar para falar o que eu desejo sem ter que escrever.

-Eu não me importo - ela sorriu - fale quando quiser, escreva quando quiser. Vou gostar de qualquer jeito. Bom eu devo ir, mas nos vemos amanhã. Boa noite, Jon.

-Boa noite - ele desejou, querendo que ela ficasse mais um pouco - Daenerys.

Eles se afastaram mas logo pela manhã estariam juntos de novo. Durante o café da manhã, Daenerys e Jon estavam um ao lado do outro e ele aproveitou a oportunidade.

-Ao pôr do sol costuma parar seu trabalho, não é mesmo? - ele disse já conhecendo bem a rotina da moça.

-Sim, mas por que? - ela disse soando sua suspeita.

-Assim que o sol se por me encontre nas torres de vigia da Fortaleza - ele pediu animado - por favor.

-Estarei lá Jon - ela prometeu.

Foi um dia cheio para ambos. Daenerys leu e respondeu cartas vindas de todas as partes em que o exército nortista estava enquanto Jon redijia seus relatórios de espionagem. Porém perto do fim do dia, ele havia chegado a Torre mais cedo que o pôr do sol, aguardando ansiosamente por Daenerys. Ainda não sabia direito o que sentia por ela, mas desejava tê-la sempre por perto e aproveitar sua companhia.

Esperou mais um pouco até que a avistou chegando.

-Jon - ela o cumprimentou simplesmente - então estou aqui. O que queria me mostrar?

-Bom, primeiro isso é pra você - ele lhe entregou uma rosa azul - era a favorita da minha mãe.

-Obrigada - Dany aceitou o presente - Eu sinto muito por não tê-la conhecido. Eu também não conheci minha mãe.

-Eu sei pouco sobre ela - Jon disse um pouco triste - seu nome era Ashara e ela era estrangeira. Dizem que o meu pai se apaixonou rápido demais por ela e logo quis se casar. Ele não contava que a perderia tão cedo. Quando ele casou com Lady Catelyn, eu e ela entramos num impasse. Ela tinha medo, receio de mim por ser sua lembrança de que era a segunda esposa do meu pai. E eu estava relutante em tê-la como figura materna, tinha medo que ela apagasse o lugar da minha mãe, mesmo que eu não me lembre dela.

-Mas... pelo menos você teve seu pai pra cuidar de você e todos os seus irmãos - Daenerys tentou remediar a tristeza -eu praticamente só tive o Rhaegar, meu irmão mais velho, e a guerra levou ele pra sempre, meus dois irmãos na verdade.

-Eu também sinto muito por suas perdas - ele se compadeceu por Daenerys, que também tinha um passado parecido com o dele - bom, mas vamos mudar de assunto. Eu a convidei para ver a vista daqui.

Ela se atentou para a vista, de onde se via toda Winterfell e Porto Branco, com a linha do horizonte coberta pelo mar ao longe.

-É um lugar lindo mesmo - Daenerys suspirou - espero que um dia seja meu lar, na verdade já está sendo.

Ao terminar sua frase, Daenerys fixou os olhos nos de Jon. Entendiam perfeitamente o que queriam dizer, mesmo com o olhar, e queriam falar a mesma coisa. O que ela mais queria era consolá-lo, mostrar a ele que apesar de tudo, ainda havia chance de encontrar alegria. E para ela, Jon era o motivo para que ela superasse tudo que tinha passado até ali.

Daenerys aproximou-se dele, tocou delicadamente o rosto do jovem e o beijou docemente. Quando recebeu o beijo, Jon percebeu que estava querendo aquilo já fazia algum tempo.

A/N: _Só pra esclarecer, nessa fic Daenerys e Jon não tem parentesco. Ned é pai dele mesmo e a mãe do Jon é Ashara Dayne. Achei melhor fazer assim pra não ficar estranho no contexto da história._


	8. Cartas

Jon estava extremamente espantado e feliz com o que aconteceu. Rapidamente recobrando os sentidos, fez logo o que mais queria fazer e o que achava ser o certo a se fazer.

-Espere Daenerys - ele pediu, sem conseguir conter o sorriso no rosto.

-Fiz algo errado? - ela estranhou - sinto muito, mas achei que também...

-Eu quero - ele assegurou - e é por isso, que agora, formalmente, peço permissão para cortejá-la.

-Sim, sim, você a tem - concordou ela animada, jogando-se contra Jon num grande abraço.

Ele apenas riu em resposta e dessa vez, ele a beijou.

Quando voltaram de seu passeio, a primeira coisa que Jon fez foi conversar com seu pai sobre o compromisso que pretendia firmar com sua ajudante.

-Pai tenho que lhe comunicar uma coisa e espero que... compartilhe da minha alegria - Jon disse de uma vez, o que chamou a atenção de Ned.

-Está tudo bem Jon, prossiga - Ned riu, desconfiando do que se tratava o assunto.

-Eu peço que permita que eu corteje Daenerys Targaryen - disse o jovem com determinação - já tenho o consentimento dela.

-Se já tem o consentimento dela, então também tem minha aprovação - Ned apertou a mão do filho - meus parabéns. Fez uma excelente escolha. Eu espero que logo venha o casamento.

-Ah sobre isso - Jon ficou um pouco sem graça - pensaremos sobre isso com mais calma e mais tempo.

Pai e filho trocaram um sorriso compreensivo.

Catelyn ficou espantada com o que Jon havia anunciado. Por se afeiçoar a Daenerys não esperava que a moça escolhesse justamente o filho mais velho de seu marido para firmar um compromisso. Jon era um bom rapaz, mas não combinava com a Targaryen na opinião de Lady Stark.

Ao contrário de sua mãe, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran e Rickon celebraram as boas notícias e o que ela traria. Com o tempo, Daenerys seria oficialmente parte de sua família, pois ela já era uma Stark no coração de cada membro da família.

Antes que Robb e Jon voltassem à sua tropa, Jon a convidou para um novo passeio, dessa vez perto da Muralha que ficava ao extremo do território Norte. À essa altura, a neve caía e cobria tudo sem restrição. Mesmo com todo o frio, Daenerys não recusou a oportunidade de ficar um pouco com Jon antes que eles se separarem.

-Li sobre esse lugar nos seus relatórios - ela comentou quando chegaram ao lugar - executou operações militares aqui.

-É - Jon confirmou - foi onde comecei a ser espião, procurei me infiltrar no meio dos moradores da região, saber de que lado estavam, se num momento de necessidade se juntariam a nós na luta contra o Sul.

-Pelos relatórios teve sucesso nisso - Daenerys se recordou - mas imagino que não me trouxe aqui para falar sobre o trabalho.

-Tem razão - Jon riu e assentiu - tenho outras lembranças daqui também, como eu e Robb aprontando travessuras.

-O sério Tenente Stark fazendo travessuras? - Daenerys brincou.

-Eu era um garoto! - Jon tentou se defender - costumávamos subir na Torre de Vigia e jogar neve em quem passava.

-Não acredito - ela fingiu indignação - alguém deveria dar uma lição em vocês dois.

Daenerys pegou um pouco de neve do chão e jogou em Jon.

-Então é assim que quer me dar uma lição? - ele disse num tom de desafio e brincalhão ao mesmo tempo - arque com minha vingança aide-de-camp Targaryen!

Em meio às risadas, surgiu uma guerra de bola de neve entre eles.

Logo nos primeiros raios de sol do dia, Jon e Robb estavam se despedindo de toda família. Mais uma vez sua responsabilidade com o papel que exerciam naquela guerra os havia chamado.

-Eu prometo que vou voltar - Jon fez a mesma promessa que fez a Arya, agora a Daenerys.

-Eu vou escrever - ela respondeu com a voz cheia de preocupação - me escreva sempre que puder. Eu... Jon, eu te amo.

Daenerys lhe deu um abraço apertado, o que fez com que ele adiasse ainda mais a partida.

-Eu te amo Dany - ele disse olhando bem nos olhos violeta, que ficariam vivos na sua mente não importasse a distância entre eles.

Eles se beijaram uma última vez antes da partida.

Todos viram Robb e Jon partindo, mesmo em meio a incerteza, confiando na esperança de que eles voltariam.

 _Meu amado Jon,_

 _Sinto sua falta todos os dias. Ao me sentar, olho ao meu lado e me lembro do primeiro bilhete que me entregou. Seu jeito tímido me é encantador, revela sua humildade, sua postura honesta diante de tudo e sua bondade. Sei que essa guerra revela horrores da humanidade, mas nunca,_ _meu amor, deixe que isso mude quem você é. Continue fazendo a diferença e então assim, levará esperança, que produzirá paz e trará o fim dessa guerra._

 _Eu o amo muitíssimo e anseio por seu retorno._

 _Para sempre sua,_

 _Daenerys Targaryen._

A carta confortou Jon em uma noite escura e fria. Por mais falta dela que sentisse, suas palavras tão habilidosas e sinceras, enchiam seu coração de conforto naquele momento difícil.

 _Querida Daenerys,_

 _Quando fecho meus olhos, tudo que vejo são os seus, lindos, acolhedores, violetas, cheios de amor. Quando tudo está silencioso, o que escuto é seu riso ecoando pelo ar, o som que mais aquece meu coração. MInha missão não tem sido fácil, mas suas palavras são meu maior alento. Releio suas cartas e minha esperança se renova. Espero ansiosamente o momento em que poderei tê-la em meu abraço novamente. Espere por mim, meu amor, assim como eu tenho te esperado. Não duvide do meu amor, ele tem aumentado apesar da distância. Sigo confiando que a verei novamente._

 _Eu te amo Dany,_

 _Do seu eternamente_

 _Jon Stark._

Ninguém jamais havia dito ou escrito algo parecido para Daenerys como o que Jon tinha expressado. Seu amor pelo rapaz era confirmado com a distância, como seu coração batia mais forte ao ler e reler cada palavra. Jon era seu maior tesouro conquistado em Westeros _._


	9. A União

A cada dia que se passava mais e mais conflitos se travaram entre nortistas e sulistas. E a resistência não vinha somente dos soldados do Sul, mas de boa parte da população, que começou a protestar nas principais cidades dominadas pelos Lannisters, Rochedo Casterly, CorreRio e a grande Porto Real. Esses protestos geraram uma retaliação enorme do exército Sulista, que massacrou com violência os rebeldes. Mas isso só fez com que os rebeldes se erguessem e o exército Nortista ganhou ainda mais força. Por isso os Sulistas foram avançando cada vez mais, mesmo sendo combatidos com fúria pelo Norte.

Nesse contexto, Jon e Robb lutavam com bravura e honra, mantendo sempre a retaguarda um do outro. Eddard mantinha a resistência, tentando tomar as decisões que melhor lhe cabiam naquela situação, sempre com o conselho de Daenerys. Por mais que estavam conseguindo se defender bem, não conseguiam conter o avanço do Sul.

As cartas que Jon e Daenerys trocavam continham seu amor, mas também sua preocupação. Jon havia sido ferido na perna e estava em recuperação, Daenerys contava que a cada dia mais Eddard se preocupava com o futuro de seu povo e de seu país, isso quando não pensava na sua família e nos seus filhos no campo de batalha.

Foi então que a tropa dos jovens Stark conseguiu outra vitória, o que permitiu que os soldados descansassem antes de seu próximo ataque. No caminho de volta a Winterfell, Jon pensou muito em Daenerys e na guerra. Ele não poderia desperdiçar a chance que aquela pequena pausa estava lhe concedendo. Antes que chegassem ao seu lar, Jon enviou a seguinte carta a seu pai:

 _Meu caro pai,_

 _A situação que vivemos a cada dia me mostra o quanto devemos valorizar a vida e seus tesouros. Cada momento que passei longe de Daenerys me fez querer recompensar tudo passando o resto da vida ao lado dela. Vida esta que lutarei para prolongar, quando finalmente vencermos esta guerra. Por isso quero sua permissão para me casar com Daenerys, o que farei assim que eu chegar a Winterfell._

 _Meu ferimento da perna está melhor mas ainda dói. Mas lhe garanto que pelo menos parei de mancar. Mande minhas lembranças a todos._

 _Assinado,_

 _Jon Stark._

Eddard recebeu com alegria a carta de Jon, tendo cuidado de não contar a Daenerys as intenções de seu filho. Um dia depois, os meninos haviam chegado e a família comemorou sua presença.

-Sei o quanto está ansioso pelo pedido-Eddard disse a Jon reservadamente-vá e fale logo com ela. Estou muito satisfeito com essa união.

-Obrigado pai-Jon agradeceu e o abraçou.

Ao se virar foi atropelado pelo abraço exagerado de Daenerys.

-Vocé está bem?-ela o olhou diretamente nos olhos segurando seu rosto-sua perna...

-Doeu um pouco com o abraço-disse ele sem graça-mas está bem melhor.

A família se juntou para o jantar e depois dele, no pátio principal da Fortaleza, Jon e Daenerys ficaram a sós.

-Esse lugar é inusitado-Daenerys comentou-nunca me trouxe aqui.

-Um lugar diferente para um passo diferente-disse ele num tom misterioso-Por favor, só preste atenção em mim agora.

-Tudo bem-ela sorriu-sou toda ouvidos.

-Daenerys Targaryen-Jon disse seriamente-eu não são tão bom com palavras quanto você, mas eu consigo dizer o que sinto. Eu amo você, como nunca na minha vida. E toda distância só me fez querer ficar com você pra sempre.

Aqui Jon se ajoelhou, segurando ss mãos dela.

-Daenerys Targaryen-ele retomou-daria a mim a grande honra de ser minha esposa?

-Eu...-o pedido a fez se sentir a pessoa mais especial do mundo-ai Jon, sim! Eu aceito ser sua esposa!

O abraço de Jon a tirou do chão.

Levou uma semana para que tudo fosse arranjado. Catelyn, Sansa e Arya eram as madrinhas de Danerys enquanto Robb, Bran e Rickon os padrinhos de Jon.

Eddard trouxe a noiva até o altar.

-Daenerys-Jon disse nos votos- eu caí em seu mar e me afoguei, vejo seus olhos e o céu é o amá-la, respeitá-la e protegê-la desde este dia, até o fim dos meu dias.

-Jon Stark-foi a vez de Daenerys dizer-eu não tenho um nome importante, nem riqueza, nem terra, nem comando, mas ofereço minha honra, resistência e a minha mente. Meu coração já lhe pertence. Prometo amá-lo, respeitá-lo e honrá-lo, deste dia até o fim dos meus dias.

Os noivos se beijaram encerrando a cerimônia, seus corações cheios de esperança e ansiosos pela nova vida que viveriam a partir daquele primeiro passo.


	10. Satisfação e Contentamento

-Atenção por favor! - chamou Robb atraindo a atenção de todos em meio ao banquete de casamento - Eu proponho um brinde à noiva!

-À noiva! - todos repetiram com suas taças cheias e erguidas.

-E um brinde ao noivo! - ele pediu de novo e os convidados repetiram a salva - esses são os votos de seu irmão Jon, pra sempre do seu lado vou estar.

Jon sorriu para ele agradecido.

-À sua união! -Robb retomou - e eu espero que vocês prosperem, e estejam sempre satisfeitos!

Nesse momento os convidados bateram palmas, e os noivos abraçaram Robb pelo voto de felicidade em seu pequeno discurso.

Bran e Rickon roubaram um pouco a atenção da noiva que deixou Jon e Robb a sós.

-Que bom que você foi rápido nisso - o mais novo comentou.

-O quer dizer Robb? - seu irmão estranhou a pergunta.

-Se casar com Daenerys - Robb explicou - ouvi rumores que o Comandante Jorah Mormont insinuou casar com ela, um pouco antes do Baile de Inverno.

-Não deveria dar ouvidos a fofocas - Jon aconselhou - nossa família sempre foi alvo de maldades como essas, a maioria delas falsa.

-Se foi verdade ou não - Robb respondeu - você foi sortudo por ela ter te escolhido. Ela é uma moça singular.

-É, é sim - Jon se permitiu esquecer o que o irmão tinha comentado.

Mal sabiam os Stark que mais do que isso, Jorah Mormont realmente amava Daenerys, mas havia decidido guardar isso no mais secreto de seu coração. A moça que ele conheceu no dia em que chegou de Essos agora fazia parte da família do maior herói do Norte, e para ele, isso já era o bastante.

-Pra onde estão me levando meninos? - perguntou Daenerys em meio aos risos de Rickon e Bran, que a puxavam pelos braços, um de cada lado.

-Queremos te dar um presente de casamento - Brandon explicou.

-A ideia desse presente foi toda minha - Rickon fez questão de destacar todo orgulhoso.

-Está bem mas Bran não tem nenhum crédito? - Daenerys tentou ser justa.

Antes que Rickon respondesse, o Comandante Jorah Mormont veio pessoalmente cumprimentar a noiva.

-Meus parabéns srta. Targaryen - ele disse numa voz contida - ou melhor, devo dizer, sra. Stark. Desejo-lhe toda a felicidade em sua união com o tenente Stark.

-Muito obrigada - Daenerys sorriu - Nunca esquecerei tudo que fez por mim, Comandante.

"Nem eu de você, doce Dany" Jorah pensou, mas só esboçou um sorriso triste e se afastou.

Os jovenzinhos Stark levaram sua cunhada até os fundos da Fortaleza. Rickon andou mais um pouco a frente e trouxe uma gata nos braços, que tinha a pelagem malhada de castanho e amarelo.

-Esse é nosso presente-Rickon explicou- mamãe a chama de Dany em homenagem a você.

-É mesmo? - Daenerys achou inusitado - que atencioso de Lady Stark.

A nova sra. Stark tomou a gata do menino, acariciando sua cabeça. Sua contraparte em nome parecia ter gostado da dona.

-Obrigada meninos - sorriu a cunhada deles mais uma vez.

Afastados de toda agitação do banquete, Daenerys e Jon caminharam ao ar livre um pouco.

-Um novo passo - ela disse - como o que você me disse no pedido.

-Só nos resta esperar por coisas boas - Jon suspirou.

-Uma delas já aconteceu - Daenerys segurou sua mão - mas nossas escolhas é que conduzem nosso destino, a nossa vida é a única coisa na qual temos controle. E se não agimos, não alcançamos o que queremos.

Jon apenas sorriu em resposta. Lidar com a coragem e ousadia da esposa seria um de seus desafios no futuro, um que ele está disposto a lidar e enfrentar todos os dias.


	11. Sobrevivência

A cada dia o conflito entre sulistas e nortistas ficava mais sufocante para o Norte. Devido a uma série de derrotas tão perto do fim do conflito, pelo menos o fim que Eddard presumia, ele se viu obrigado a ir até ao ponto mais alto da guerra, levando com ele Daenerys. Ela e Jon se despediram e se separaram mais uma vez.

-Nos despedimos tantas vezes-ele disse olhando-a com admiração-mas não importa quantas vezes, isso nunca será fácil.

-Ou nos faça se acostumar-ela suspirou e o envolveu num abraço-fique vivo.

-Eu vou-ele disse com temor mas coragem-você também. Eu te amo.

Eles se beijaram e tomaram caminhos opostos. Jon agora iria liderar a tropa que seu irmão comandava, Robb partiu para auxiliar o pai pessoalmente.

O jovem coronel e sua cunhada conseguiram se adaptar ao acampamento com certa facilidade, por mais que os soldados ali lhe fossem desconhecido.

Um dia depois Robb se juntou aos outros num ataque liderado por Robert Baratheon, um dos comandantes de confiança do General Stark. O ataque foi complicado com um resultado razoavelmente desastroso. Depois que os soldados retornaram, Daenerys repassou de tenda em tenda, anotando as baixas e feridos.

Foi aí que ela chegou a tenda do Comandante Baratheon.

-Minhas saudações Comandante-ela saudou-sou Daenerys Stark, aide-de-camp do General Stark. Vim buscar informações sobre o último ataque.

-Então a senhora é a estrangeira que se casou com Jon-Robert replicou-não sei o que Eddard viu em você colocando-a nesse posto. Uma mulher no meio de uma guerra, faça-me o favor.

-Não vim atrás de sua opinião sobre mim, mas sobre o ataque -a sra. Stark respondeu com raiva.

-Quer mesmo saber sra. Stark?-disse o Comandante num tom de deboche-Eddard não é mais quem era. Foi-se sua mão firme. Ele está indeciso, crise após crise, só se defendendo quando deveria atacar. A melhor coisa que deve fazer é deixar o comando em mãos mais competentes e voltar pra Winterfell. Agora saia daqui!

-Você não ameaçou qualquer um -ela disse determinada com dentes apertados-eu lhe garanto que isso não vai ficar impune!

Daenerys saiu deixando o tolo do Comandante para trás de forma dramática. Entrando com raiva na tenda de Robb, ela assustou o cunhado, que estava sendo cuidado por uma enfermeira.

-Pode nos deixar, Jeyne-Robb avisou a enfermeira quando viu Daenerys bufar feito um dragão.

Jeyne saiu enquanto Daenerys andava por todo lado com raiva.

-O que foi?-ele perguntou-se não respirar vai explodir.

-Baratheon é um bastardo traidor!-Ela soltou-insultou seu pai na minha frente!

-Ei calma Robert pode ser um tolo mas não se meta com ele-Robb respondeu ainda sentado em seu leito.

-O que espera que eu faça?-ela bateu os braços em volta de si-nada? Eu prometi que não deixaria impune.

-Não se envolva em brigas em vão-Robb tentou-pense em Jon.

-Ele faria o mesmo que eu-rebateu Daenerys.

-Mas não da mesma forma-insistiu o coronel.

Daenerys não deu ouvidos ao cunhado e saiu da tenda ainda em fúria.

Mesmo com a dor que sentia nas costelas, Robb se esforçou para ir até a tenda do Comandante Baratheon tentar fazer as pazes pela honra de sua cunhada. Ele se preocupava muitíssimo com Daenerys. Além de estarem no campo de batalha e ela ser da família, Robb a amava como uma irmã. Mesmo em pouco tempo conhecia bem seu temperamento e por isso temia por ela. Assim decidiu agir com sabedoria.

-Comandante Baratheon-disse ele já de antemão-sei o que houve hoje. Não vim fazer mais provocações. Vim humildemente pedir desculpas pelo comportamento desagradável de minha cunhada, Daenerys Stark.

-Eu sinto muito garoto -Robert disse-mas ela é uma mulher insolente e não lhe darei desculpas

-Se é assim senhor, não há nada que eu posso fazer-Robb conformou-se com a derrota por sabedoria-desculpe incomodá-lo e passar bem.

Robb deixou a tenda do Baratheon com medo de que acontecesse algo a Daenerys que devastaria seu irmão.

-O que a aborrece Daenerys?-perguntou Ned antes de despedi-la para dormir.

-Ah senhor o Comandante Baratheon o insultou sem escrupulos-ela soltou já que estava segurando isso o dia todo-questionou e debochou das suas decisões! Quem ele pensa que é pra ofender Eddard Stark?

-Acalme-se e ignore tudo isso-Ned disse sem raiva-estamos em guerra e não precisamos de outra entre nossos aliados. Nossas vidas estão em jogo, só vamos seguir em frente.

O conselho de Eddard calou Daenerys por um momento mas não a impediria de defendê-lo.


	12. Acerto de Contas

No dia seguinte, Eddard estava reunido com Robb, os comandantes Baratheon e Mormont e Daenerys. Juntos eles decidiriam as próximas estratégias e ataque contra a tropa Sulista que estava a caminho.

-Vamos posicionar a defesa - o General Stark declarou - eu não quero perder mais homens com ataques.

-Dividiremos os batalhões - Robb completou - colocaremos homens escondidos em pontos estratégicos.

-Eu levarei os meus homens até a fronteira principal do campo de batalha - Jorah concordou.

-Eu não concordo - declarou Robert, e Daenerys, que estava anotando tudo em silêncio, ficou em alerta tentando conter a raiva - até quando vai se esconder? Quer que essa maldita guerra dure pra sempre? Só se defende e quase nunca ataca. Pare de uma vez com essa covardia Ned se quer que ganhemos!

-Chega Comandante Baratheon! - Daenerys se levantou e o encarou sem que nada pudesse impedi-la- acha que é fácil as decisões que meu sogro toma? Não tem noção do tamanho da responsabilidade que está sobre seus ombros! Ele tem em sua consciência a vida de cada soldado que perdeu, e não quer perder mais ninguém! A sua cautela é o que tem nos mantido vivos e ele só está esperando a oportunidade perfeita para o ataque final que garantirá nossa vitória! Cale-se Comandante!

Para legitimar tudo o que disse, Daenerys finalizou seu discurso socando o rosto de Robert Baratheon.

-Daenerys! - Ned gritou com ela, chocado - Por favor saia!

-Mas senhor... - ela ainda estava cheia de fúria.

-Me encontre lá fora! - O General Stark insistiu.

-Agora estou satisfeita - Daenerys disse com um sorriso torto olhando diretamente para Robert, antes de sair.

-Eu sinto muito Comandante Baratheon - Ned desculpou-se - essa donzela não fala por mim. Com licença senhores.

O General saiu e indicou para Daenerys segui-lo. Eles se afastaram da tenda.

-Por que você fez isso? - perguntou ele com o coração na mão - não precisava me defender. Nessa guerra já temos inimigos suficientes.

-Eu não tenho sua importância, seus títulos, sua posição e se tivesse não deixaria que me insultassem dessa maneira - Daenerys replicou - não deixaria ninguém ofendê-lo.

-Mesmo que custasse sua vida? - Ned tentou se aproximar dela.

-Quer dizer que não aprova minha defesa? - ela ficou surpresa - eu estou mais que disposta a dar a minha vida em favor da nossa causa, em favor da sua liderança.

-Filha, seu marido precisa de você viva - Ned insistiu pra que ela compreendesse - eu preciso de você viva. Você é da minha família.

-E por isso eu não vou deixá-lo! - ela gritou com fúria.

Eddard percebeu que tentar acalmá-la era em vão. Só lhe restava fazer uma coisa para evitar mais conflitos.

-Vá pra casa Daenerys - disse ele com firmeza - essa é uma ordem do seu Comandante!

-Mas senhor... - ela viu que não teria volta.

-Vá pra casa! - Eddard repetiu enfaticamente.

Sem escolha, Daenerys deu meia volta e começou a arrumar suas coisas. Iria para Winterfell sem despedidas.


	13. O Suficiente

Daenerys encarou a Fortaleza sentindo-se péssima. Por fazer algo que julgava correto teve como consequência parar de ajudar na Guerra, o que mais queria fazer. Além disso não sabia como encararia o resto da família. Foi então que ela se lembrou de Jon e como naquele exato momento estava correndo perigo num campo de batalha. Catelyn foi a primeira a encontrá-la.

-Querida-Lady Stark a abraçou-não esperava que chegasse tão cedo. Acinteceu alguma coisa? Ned está bem?

-É uma longa história, senhora-disse Daenerys com um atípico jeito contido e triste.

-Eu entendo, mas de qualquer forma, que bom que está aqui -Catelyn falou com urgência.

-Tem notícias de Jon? -Daenerys presumiu do que se tratava.

-Ele está aqui-Catelyn esclareceu-ele chegou ferido há semanas, mas não se preocupe , ele está melhor.

-Com licença Sra. Stark-Daenerys soluçou e saiu correndo aflita à procura do amado.

Foi direto ao quarto dos dois. Ao abrir a porta, se assustou com o estado abatido do marido. Daenerys correu até ele, deitando-se em seu peito cheio de curativos, seus soluços ecoando no ambiente.

-Dany-Jon se esforçou para sentar-olha só! Que sorte a nossa de estarmos vivos.

-O que aconteceu com você?-ela perguntou chorando.

-Calma meu amor, estou bem melhor do que pareço-Jon disse enquanto acariciava os cabelos claros da esposa.

-Não respondeu minha pergunta-Daenerys se levantou para olhar pra ele.

Ao fazer isso reparou que havia cicatrizes ao redor dos olhos de Jon.

-Eu fui esfaqueado durante um ataque do Sul-explicou ele-me nocautearam, mas meus homens me socorreram a tempo. Fiquei meio cego por quatro dias, me trouxeram pra casa pra eu me recuperar. A parte boa foi que Lady Stark e as meninas cuidaram de mim e eu pude esperar o seu retorno.

-Quer dizer que sabia que eu ia voltar pra casa?-ela se espantou-faz tempo que sabe?

-Uma semana-ele respondeu-papai me mandou um corvo. Eu apoiei a ideia.

-Não, Jon, como...-Daenerys estava extremamente emotiva.

-Robert é amigo de infância do meu pai-ele disse-ele sabe lidar melhor com o Comandante que você. Além disso eu sei que você iria lutar até o fim da guerra.

-Mas a guerra ainda não acabou-replicou ela com determinação, mesmo preocupada.

-Ah Dany olha em volta-Jon sorriu com toda paciência do mundo, segurando as mãos da esposa-olha onde você está, olha onde você começou. É um milagre você estar viva, fique viva e já vai ser o suficiente.

Daenerys só respondeu com um suspiro.

-Meu amor-ele segurou o rosto dela-eu não finjo saber dos desafios que você enfrenta, o mundo, os planos que você faz e refaz na sua cabeça. Mas eu não tenho medo, conheço a pessoa com quem me casei. Se eu te encontrar em casa no fim do dia, já vai ser o suficiente.

Daenerys o abraçou aplacando a saudade e ouvindo com admiração cada palavra do marido. Ela continuou a ouvir sem soltá-lo.

-Eu não quero um legado nem dinheiro-Jon prosseguiu-só deixa eu cuidar de você, entrar dentro do seu coração, fazer parte da história que vão contar um dia. Esse momento é o primeiro capítulo. Só fica aqui comigo, Dany. Já vai ser o suficiente.

Daenerys desfez o abraço para beijá-lo. Às vezes ela pensava não merecer todo o amor dele. Ela deveria estar dizendo tudo aquilo a ele, que realmente havia escapado da morte.

Decidiu seguir o conselho de Jon, ficar quietinha e cuidar dele até se recuperarem, aproveitando o tempo e a sorte de estarem juntos e vivos.


	14. Tempo de Repouso

Alguns dias depois, Jon se sentiu forte o bastante para ficar de pé. Então para se exercitar decidia andar um pouco pela fortaleza. Daenerys estava sempre ao seu lado, apoiando-o fisicamente e emocionalmente. Pelas manhãs, eles costumavam caminhar juntos, logo depois do café da manhã.

-Jon - ela chamou e automaticamente ele olhou para a esposa - eu notei algo diferente.

-O que foi? - Jon ficou um pouco preocupado.

-Lady Catelyn está muito mais gentil com você - Dany contou - mais do que eu jamais vi desde que cheguei aqui.

-Acho que meus ferimentos ajudaram um pouco nisso - Jon deduziu - ela ficou realmente preocupada quando me viu.

Ele então contou a Daenerys o que ela não tinha presenciado.

Ao ver que o ferido que traziam era Jon, Catelyn não conseguiu evitar a preocupação. Não é que ela odiasse ou desprezasse o rapaz, é que sempre houve uma barreira entre eles que os dois contribuíram para construir.

Deitaram-no em sua cama, quase que inconsciente. Os soldados explicaram que ele havia recebido primeiros socorros. O estado pálido e fraco de Jon a assustava.

-Jon - ela chamou sem receios que sempre teve - consegue me ouvir?

-Sim senhora - murmurou ele - estou na Fortaleza de Winterfell?

-Sim está - ela confirmou - não se esforce, descanse, farei o que for preciso para que melhore.

Catelyn acomodou melhor as costas do enteado com almofadas e o ajudou a tomar um chá que aliviaria a dor e ajudaria na cicatrização.

-O que foi exatamente que aconteceu? - perguntou Lady Stark agora mais calma - pela ferida no peito você foi esfaqueado.

-Sim e... - Jon suspirou extremamente triste - a reconheço por causa da sua voz, quando tento olhá-la senhora, só consigo ver seu vulto.

-Bateram na sua cabeça? - o receio de Catelyn aumentava não por conversar com Jon, mas por imaginar a violência que havia sofrido.

-Me derrubaram com golpes - disse ele com uma voz fraca - eu sinto muito senhora, mas... se possível.. pode me deixar sozinho agora, por favor.

E lá estava a velha barreira novamente.

-Claro desculpe se o perturbei - Catelyn logo saiu.

Se tivesse mais forças, Jon reuniria coragem e perguntaria porque ela estava tão preocupada com ele.

-Mamãe ? - Sansa viu o quanto a mãe estava angustiada ao encontrarem-se no corredor - quem esteve aqui?

-Jon chegou muito ferido - respondeu Catelyn tentando conter o desespero - Vieram trazê-lo para se recuperar.

-Mas ele está bem? - Sansa também ficou preocupada - eu posso vê-lo.

-Ele me disse que queria ficar sozinho - Catelyn conteu um soluço.

Sansa apenas a abraçou em silêncio.

Arya havia ouvido parte da pequena conversa e correu até o quarto do irmão sem hesitar.

-Jon, não! - gritou a jovem Stark, assustando o irmão.

-Arya - ele chamou baixinho - calma, eu já estou melhor.

-É bom, mesmo seu tolo! - ela fungou, lutando contra o choro.

As mulheres da família o deixaram por um tempo, mas logo estavam ao redor dele, perguntando como ele estava e o que podiam fazer para melhorar seu estado.

Foi numa dessas ocasiões que ele ficou sozinho com Lady Catelyn.

-Senhora... - ele perguntou se sentindo melhor agora - se não se incomoda... posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

-Espere Jon, deixe-me falar e depois você pergunta - o tom dela não estava bravo, mas mesmo assim intimidou um pouco o jovem - quando você chegou naquele estado, eu me senti completamente culpada. Eu tenho uma parte de culpa em sermos afastados. Eu... queria começar a minha família com Ned e você já estava aqui, eu não sabia como lidar com você, na verdade nunca soube, pelo menos até agora. Eu te vi e tudo que vi foi alguém inocente e nobre e corajoso que precisava da minha ajuda, não alguém entre eu e meu marido. Perdão Jon, por toda vez que o ignorei.

-Obrigado por tudo que fez por mim senhora - ele disse com o peito cheio de emoção pois não imaginava que era isso que a madrasta pensava a seu respeito - eu... a perdoo, mas também peço seu perdão. Sei que meu jeito retraído não a deixava se aproximar, o que eu temia e temo, é que sua presença apagasse minha mãe de vez, e eu não queria que isso acontecesse.

-Então Jon, não me veja como sua mãe substituta - Catelyn suspirou enquanto seu rosto se enchia de lágrimas - me veja como uma amiga, uma tia, uma professora, alguém que quer vê-lo bem e nunca vai fazê-lo esquecer de sua mãe.

-Obrigado-Jon conseguiu esboçar um sorriso.

Catelyn lhe deu um abraço com cuidado mas cheio de afeto.

Jon e Daenerys agora estavam sentados lado a lado. Ela ouvia o relato do marido , muito contente.

-Lady Catelyn pediu que meu pai ke contasse mais sobre minha mãe-Jon retomou a história-e ele tem feito isso nas cartas. Tenta lembrar de algo especial sobre ela e escreve no meio das cartas que escreve pra mim.

-Isso é maravilhoso meu amor!-ela deu um sorriso animado.

-Estou aliviado por não ter mais receio da minha madrasta-Jon concordou-estou feliz em vê-la como amiga.

Os jovens sr. e sra. Stark ficaram sentados em silêncio por um tempo.

-Eu imaginei que os encontraria aqui-Lady Catelyn veio cumprimentá-los-lamento interromper o passeio do casal, mas acho melhor Jon voltar ao repouso.

Os jovens preferiram obedecer a dona da casa. Antes que a deixassem, Catelyn se despediu de Jon com um beijo em sua bochecha.

Talvez ver Catelyn como uma segunda mãe não era completamente ruim. Ashara Stark sempre viria em primeiro lugar no coração do filho.


	15. A Matilha

Jon e Daenerys estavam sentados a mesa do salão central da Fortaleza separando as cartas que a família havia recebido.

Uma delas era de Robb, onde ele contava o seguinte:

 _Meu amado irmão Jon,_

 _Nosso pai anda muito preocupado. Tivemos muitas baixas e precisamos de aliados que contenham os territórios que já conquistamos e impeça o sul de conquistar novamente. Por isso estou a caminho de casa com planos em mente. Sei que é perigoso e arriscado, mas minha mãe me aconselhou a fazer isso. Contarei com mais detalhes quando nos vermos. Mande minhas lembranças a todos os nossos irmãos e minha querida cunhada._

 _Do seu irmão de sangue e em armas,_

 _Robb Stark._

-Que foi Jon?-Daenerys notou o quanto ele lia preocupado.

-Robb está vindo pra casa-respondeu ele-mas com planos perigosos que ele não conta o que é.

-Eu espero que ele tome cuidado-declarou ela mesmo sendo contraditório a sua própria ação.

Três dias depois Robb chegou a Winterfell e não contou a seu irmão quais eram seus planos. Ao invés disso ele propôs caminhar pelo Porto Branco, com os irmãos. Jon entendeu suas intenções por trás daquilo.

-Robb Jon, nós vamos mais na frente-Bran avisou.

-Anda logo Bran-Rickon o puxava com impaciência.

-Eu fico de olho nos meninos-Daenerys os acompanhava justamente por isso.

Quando finalmente ficaram sozinhos, Robb mostrou seu pesar.

-O que te perturba meu irmão?-Jon pôs uma mão em seu ombro para consolá-lo.

-Meus planos-suspirou Robb-eu pretendo me casar com Roslin Frey, pra que os Frey forneçam soldados e recursos.

-Mas Jeyne Westerling-replicou Jon de forma solene-você a ama, não chegou a pensar em uma vida que poderiam ter juntos?

-Sim meu irmão-Robb deu um sorriso triste-mas o dever a honra, a vitória, que livrará inocentes da morte, por de vez um fim a guerra. E... eu posso me esforçar pra amar Roslin. Todo amor se desenvolve, se aprende a amar. Eu estou disposto a fazer dar certo.

-Já fez a proposta a Walder Frey?-Jon perguntou compreendendo a situação.

-Ele me procurou e eu aceitei-Robb respondeu-estou decidido irmão e não vou voltar atrás.

-Espero que não seja infeliz-Jon desejou.

-Não vou ser Jon-Robb declarou-vou fazer o melhor da minha parte para ser feliz.

Quando pararam de conversar, os pequenos Stark vieram correndo ao encontro dos irmãos.

-Jon! Robb!-Rickon chamou-não vão acreditar no que encontramos.

-O que eles estão aprontando Dany?-Robb riu aliviando a tensão que sentia.

-É uma surpresa-Bran disse mais calmo-só segue a gente.

Jon e Robb se entreolharam dando de ombros e seguiram os meninos. Chegaram a uma viela e olhando pro chão, viram cinco cachorrinhos.

-Queremos levar pra casa-Bran pediu-poe favor.

-Mas todos eles?-Jon perguntou-não sei se Lady Catelyn vai gostar.

-Tem que ser todos eles!-Rickon bateu o pé-um pra cada um de nós.

-Ah não Rick-Robb percebeu-são 5 e nós somos em 6.

-Vocês podem pegar pra vocês e eu fico sem-Jon decidiu.

-Ah não meu irmão-Robb riu-sem sacrifícios por favor. Você merece um cachorrinho, afinal você é um homem casado e como dizem, começamos a família com um cachorro.

-Nós já temos Dany, a gata-Jon rebateu.

-Mas um cachorrinho faz companhia a ela-Robb disse com certa manha, o que fez Bran e Rickon rirem.

Foi nesse momento que mais um filhote apareceu, bem aos pés do relutante Jon.

-Parece que agora você não tem eacolha meu amor-Daenerys pegou o filhotinho no colo.

-Ah não Dany-seu marido revirou os olhos.

-Por favor meu amor, meu corajoso Jon das Neves amado-Daenerys disse numa voz melosa-vamos ficar com ele?

-Como eu posso dizer não a uma súplica dessa?-ele acabou se convencendo.

Os Statk voltaram para a Fortaleza e Lady Catelyn tão relutante quanto Jon acabou aceitando a matilha.

Robb nomeou o seu Vento Cinzento, o de Jon Fantasma, a de Arys Nymeria, de Sansa Lady, de Bran Verão e de Rickon Cão Felpudo.

Como se já não bastasse, desconriram que a gata de Daenerys estava grávida e logo deu a luz a três gatinhos. A jovem sra. Stark os nomeou Drogon, Viserion e Rhaegal. Os bichinhos se apegaram tanto a ela e ela a eles que Daenerys também ficou com eles.

No meio de toda aquela bagunça e agitação, era possível ter esperança de um futuro pacífico em meio a guerra que ainda os cercava.


	16. Soldados e Casamentos

No dia que Robb iria se casar com Roslin Frey, ele escolheu não levar como convidados a sua família. Seu futuro sogro era conhecido como um homem cruel, sanguinário e imprevisível. Era por isso que entrar para a família Frey era arriscado e perigoso. Nem foi permitido que Robb conhecesse Roslin pessoalmente. Mas ele pelo menos conseguiu enviar uma carta a ela:

 _Minha cara srta. Frey,_

 _Esta carta é a maneira que encontrei de expressar minha boa vontade em me unir a srta. em matrimônio. Sei que não nos conhecemos e que deve pensar que nossa união tem interesses secundários pelos benefícios que terem com ela. Eu não os nego. Mas saiba que quero os recursos de sua família para ajudar meu pai a por um fim a essa guerra. Sinceramente desejo conhecê-la melhor e fazê-la uma esposa feliz._

 _Assinado,_

 _Robb Stark._

Roslin estava muito nervosa com a ideia de casamento, ainda mais com o famoso Robb Stark, filho do General Stark. Entre as moças do Norte, o filho mais desejado como pretendente com certeza era Robb, charmoso e simpático e um corajoso Coronel. Jon era quieto demais para despertar interesse, e quando se casou ninguém se importou muito. Mas isso era o que os outros falavam, e Roslin não acreditava em nada disso. Robb era alguém que definitivamente ela não conhecia de verdade. E isso a assustava. Quando a carta chegou, ela sentiu alívio, seu noivo, pra começar, não era uma pessoa ruim. Já que não tinha escolha, decidiu aceitar conhecê-lo melhor e se esforçar para também fazer o que Robb estava propondo.

Nenhum Stark acompanhou a cerimônia além do próprio noivo. Robb implorou que eles ficassem em casa, para sua própria segurança.

-Não se preocupem -assegurou ele-eu irei voltar, só peço que recebam Roslin com toda hospitalidade.

-Faremos isso meu irmão-Jon prometeu por toda família.

Robb partiu cedo para a mansão Frey. Ao chegar lá se sentiu agradecido por poder conversar com Roslin antes da cerimônia.

-Srta. Frey-ele beijou a mão dele cordialmente.

-Coronel Stark-ela respondeu.

-Eu não quero alarmá-la mas...-de repente e atipicamente Robb se sentiu sem graça, ele mal conhecia a moça que estava prestes a se tornar sua esposa.

-O casamento não é sua culpa-ela tomou coragem pra dizer-meu pai o escolheu e estou bem com isso de verdade. Obrigada por me enviar a carta, ela me ajudou bastante. Pude saber melhor quem você é e isso me deixou mais tranquila. Saiba senhor, que estou tão disposta quanto você a fazer nosso casamento dar certo.

-Obrigado srta. Frey-Robb sorriu surpreendido mas contente.

A cerimônia foi rápida, os votos que foram feitos fizeram Robb se lembrar do casamento de Jon, o que o fez desejar naquele momento que ele tivesse um casamento tão feliz como o de seu irmão.

Havia uma festa preparada, onde os noivos se sentiram pouco à vontade. Robb e Roslin davam sorrisos educados aos convidados que os parabenizavam. Louco para se ver livre da filha, mas com a certeza que estaria ligado aos Stark e protegido por eles quando alcançassem o poder, Walder Frey dispensou os noivos.

Roslin, agora Stark, estava ansiosa e apreensiva pelo que viria pela frente. O que a confortava era saber que nunca mais voltaria para a casa de seu horrível pai. Robb enquanto cavalgava pensava no alívio em tirar um peso das costas e colocar outra responsabilidade em seu lugar. Ele pelo menos poderia contar com sua família, que receberia sua nova integrante de braços abertos.


	17. A doce sra Roslin Stark

O cavalo de Robb que trazia o Coronel e sua noiva se aproximou da Fortaleza de Winterfell. Robb estranhou uma movimentação atípica no lugar. Depois de deixar o cavalo no estábulo, ele guiou Roslin pela Fortaleza até entrarem dentro da mansão. Ela ainda segurava a mão dele com muita timidez. Robb estava começando a considerá-la uma amiga.

-Bom... Roslin-ele disse o nome dela tentando se acostumar-seja bem vinda a sua nova casa. Eu só não sei onde estão todos.

-Robb-chamou Daenerys-que bom que já chegou, você deve ser a sra. Roslin Stark, eu sou Daenerys Stark, esposa do Tenente Jon Stark. Por favor sinta-se à vontade porque essa também é sua casa.

-Obrigada-Roslin se sentiu um pouco intimada pela animosidade da cunhada.

O casal seguiu Daenerys pelo interior da casa. Foi entãp que Robb percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Chegando ao salão de baile, encontraram uma pequena recepção com todos os membros da família exceto Eddard, que ainda estava no acampamento.

Catelyn veio falar com Roslin,contente pelo casamento ter corrido bem.

-É um prazer finalmemte conhecê-la-Lady Stark segurou as mãos da nora.

Arya e Sansa se apresentaram e depois foi a vez de Bran e Rickon, que pararam um pouco sua correria para conhecer Roslin.

-Sra. Roslin Stark-Jon fez uma mesura-sou Jon Stark. Se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, conte comigo e minha esposa.

Jon sorriu para ela, entendendo perfeitamente sua timidez. Era algo que ele e Roslin tinham em comum, assim como Robb e Daenerys eram mais extrovertidos.

-Estaria disposta a jantar de novo?-Robb ofereceu à esposa.

-Se não for incômodo sim-Roslin aceitou, já que mal tinha comido na festa de sua família pelo nervosismo.

Não, pensou ela melhor, esta era sua família agora. Ela já estava se sentindo uma verdadeira Stark.

Ela sentou-se com Robb num lugar reservado e finalmente sentiu-se à vontade para falar com ele, à essa altura conseguia considerá-lo como um amigo.

-Sei que não faz muito tempo que está aqui mas o que me diz de Winterfell?-perguntou ele tentando iniciar uma conversa.

-É agradável-Roslin sorriu perdendo um pouco da sua timidez-sua família a faz mais aconchegante. E todos me receberam muito bem, Coronel.

-Pode me chamar de Robb por favor-ele pediu-e essa é sua família também.

-Tudo bem... Robb-Roslin deixou o nome do marido escapar numa risada nervosa-Por favor, eu peço que tenha paciência comigo, eu...

-Pode falar Roslin, seja o que for-Robb tocou a mão dela quase automaticamente, o gesto acelerou o coração dela.

-Estou disposta a aprender a amá-lo-ela confessou-sua bondade comigo é sincera e eu sou grata por isso.

-E eu também Roslin, de verdade-eke tocou o rosto dela-eu prometo que vou aprender amá-la.

Uma nova música começou a tocar e Robb viu que Roslin começou a prestar atenção.

-Gosta de música?- ele aproveitou a oportunidade para conhecer mais sobre ela.

-Ah sim-Roslin pareceu mais animada-minha mãe me ensinou a tocar piano, eu gosto muito. Eu queria aprender a tocar violino, mas meu pai, ele não gostou muito da ideia.

-Eu tentei aprender quando era criança, mas foi um desastre-Robb riu ao se lembrar das lições e das caretas que sua mãe fazia quando ouvia aquele som raspante. E dançar, você me daria essa honra?

-Oh...-a pergunta pegou Roslin de surpresa-hã... sim.

-Venha-Robb se levantou oferecendo uma mão, que Roslin segurou com força.

Na galeria do salão, Daenerys e Jon observavam os recém-casados dançando.

-Ele me prometeu que seria feliz-Jon comentou -e ele cumpre suas promessas.

-Ele está se esforçando-Daenerys concordou-mas esse é um bom começo, um bom primeiro passo.

-Eu não me lembro de ter te contado isso-Jon corou ao recordar a lembrança-mas depois de um tempo eu percebi que me apaixonei por você no Baile de Inverno, assim que eu te vi, bem dessa vista.

-Eu percebi isso - Dany sorriu e beijou o marido, mesmo sabendo que ele poderia estar envergonhado.

Drogon passou raspando a perna de sua dona, os interrompendo e fazendo Dany rir.

Em poucos dias Robb e Roslin já estavam apreciando muito a companhia um do outro. Era uma amizade que ambos já viam como um grande ganho.

Foi então que aquele período de repouso foi interrompido. Eddard Stark enviou cartas pedindo que os filhos voltassem para seus postos no exército e na Guerra. Para Daenerys, ainda não havia notícias se ela poderia voltar a ser sua aide-de-camp, o que a deixou frustrada.

-Você queria voltar também não é?-Jon presumiu na sua despedida.

-É claro que eu queria-Dany respondeu com um pouco de indignação-às vezes me sinto uma inútil aqui.

-Ei isso você não é, com certeza-Jon a corrigiu com delicadeza-pense no que te falei, sobre o que é suficiente e tenha fé no meu retorno. Dany, eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo-ela o abraçou fortemente.

-Lamento ter que deixá-la assim tão apressadamente-Robb pediu desculpas à esposa-mas o dever chama.

-Eu te entendo-Roslin replicou com tristeza-tome cuidado.

-Eu vou-Robb se despediu dela com um beijo na testa.

A família acenou uma última vez enquanto os jovens se afastavam. Seus corações aflitos como em todas vezes que os via partir.


	18. Braço direito

Depois de alguns dias que Robb e Jon chegaram ao acampamento dos soldados de seu pai, o General Stark estava reunido com os principais comandantes novamente. Dessa vez, eles teriam que tomar decisões cruciais, já prevendo uma última grande batalha que marcaria o fim do conflito.

-Pai-Robb disse-trouxe comigo 5.000 soldados Frey, meu plano inicial era colocá-los nos territórios conquistados de guarda. Só que acho uma estratégia melhor fazê-los lutar pelo pé da Muralha. Temos tentado conter o inimigo mas mesmo vencendo eles estão avançando rapidamente para o Extremo Norte. Eles vão chegar aqui, tentarão tomar nosso poder a todo custo e precisamos estar preparados.

-Sua defesa de 5.000 homens é perfeita-o Comandante Baratheon opinou-esperamos e atacamos!

-Não acho prudente-discordou o Comandante Mormont-os ataques nos custaram muitos soldados.

-Há defesa nos outros territórios-Jon os lembrou-juntaremos as melhores tropas aqui e defenderemos nosso território principal, o Norte. O Sargento Giantsbane trará meus homens até aqui e lutaremos com os homens do Coronel Stark.

-Ainda falta uma defesa eficaz-Eddard suspirou-não podemos ser totalmente passivos e nem precipitados demais.

-Pai-Robb o chamou com pesar-chame Daenerys de volta.

-Não Robb, ela está suspensa-Ned foi categórico.

-Pai, você sabe que precisa dela-tentou Robb novamente-não há ninguém melhor que ela para resolver essa questão.

-Eu sei-o General acabou concordando devido a gravidade da situação-mande trazê-la de volta.

Ninguém ousou questionar a ordem, nem mesmo Robert que ficou indignado, nem Jon totalmente preocupado e nem Jorah, temeroso por ter que encontrá-la novamente.

Ao receber a mensagem de Robb, Daenerys não pôde conter sua satisfação. Finalmente poderia voltar a fazer a diferença que tanto queria. Com saudades mas determinação, despediu-se de toda família e rumou para a Grande Muralha onde seu sogro estava à sua espera.

Jon foi o primeiro a ir à seu encontro, dando -lhe um abraço que tirou a esposa do chão.

-Parece que não consegue se livrar de encrencas-ele brincou com Daenerys, mesmo preocupado.

-Não se preocupe, eu sei me livrar delas-replicou ela.

Rapidamente, Eddard explicou a ela o que os Comandantes tinham discutido.

-Esse território é bem conhecido por nós-Daenerys começou-usaremos isso a nosso favor. Coloque soldados em pontos estratégicos nunca usados antes. E cave trincheiras, coloque atalaias nelas. Eles vão ser o elemento surpresa atacante para reforçar a defesa.

-Faremos assim como disse-decidiu o General-por favor senhores me deixem a sós com a sra. Stark por um momento.

Os Comandantes obedeceram, outra onda de preocupação pairando sobre eles.

-O que eu vou pedir é perigoso-avisou Eddard-e vai me deixar tão preocupado quanto Jon e Robb mas eu sei o que estou fazendo. Quero que tome a frente da tropa principal aos pés da Muralha e lidere os soldados.

-Senhor?-Daenerys engasgou ao ouvir a proposta-Quer que eu comande as tropas?

-Pra que sua estratégia funcione perfeitamente-Ned explicou-e antes que a coloque no meio do campo de batalha, queo que treine com o Jon todos os dias até o dia do confronto.

-Senhor, se me permite-ela queria aceitar a oferta mas algo a preocupava-Jon sabe de sua ideia?

-Tenho certeza que ele desconfia de minhas intenções-Ned confessou-meu objetivo não é colocá-la em perigo mas vencer essa Guerra.

-Eu aceito senhor-ela assentiu seriamente.

É claro que Jon ficou preocupado com a ideia de Daenerys lutar, mas não questionou seu pai. Obedeceu sua ordem e se esforçou para que a esposa soubesse de tudo que era preciso para que ela ficasse o mais segura possível.

Durante esses dias de treinamento, Daenerys teve um pequeno mal estar, o que preocupou seu marido um pouco mais. Ela pensou que isso era consequência do esforço que não estava acostumada a fazer. Jon quis acreditar nisso, afastarndo o pensamento de que Daenerys estava esperando um filho bem naquele momento. Ele desejava uma criança mas não em meio a Guerra. Se Daenerys tivesse certeza que estava grávida, o que nem passou pela cabeça dela, ela contaria a Jon.

E assim, eles passaram dias ansiosos esperando a última batalha.


	19. A Batalha da Longa Noite

O sol ainda não tinha saído quando a proncipal tropa do General Stark, formada em sua maioria pelos soldados garantidos pelo casamento do Coronel Stark, estava pronta para sair. Daenerys Stark, agora comandante de defesa, vestia o uniforme dos soldados, o casacão azul escuro com detalhes vermelhos, calças brancas e botas de cano alto. Jon suspirou ao vê-la assim.

-Não estou bonita?-ela tentou brincar.

-Você é linda de qualquer jeito-ele deu um sorriso fraco-estou preocupado.

-Você vai estar na minha retaguarda não vai?-Daenerys tomou as mãos dele-eu confio em você pra me manter a salvo e não se esqueça que eu também consigo me defender sozinha.

-Não me impede de temer-Jon segurou o rosto da esposa.

Daenerys o beijou para confortá-lo.

-Venceremos juntos-declarou ela.

-Juntos-Jon concordou.

Sob a luz das estrelas que dissipavam um pouco a escuridão do fim da madrugada, eles cavalgaram lado a lado, baionetas nas costas, espadas no cinto e soldados marchando logo atrás.

Antes que Daenerys tomasse seu posto à frente do exército, Eddard sentiu-se emotivo ao vê-la estar numa posição de sua tamanha confiança, mas também de enorme risco. Ela não era somente sua nora, mas também sua filha de consideração.

-Daenerys - chamou ele cautelosamente, mas sério - antes que comande nossos soldados, há algo que eu quero dizer. Algo que queria saber, quando era jovem e esperava glória. Não temos controle de quem vai viver, ou morrer, ou se ainda vão contar nossa história. Na minha primeira missão como Comandante, liderei meus homens direto a um massacre, testemunhei todas suas mortes com muita tristeza e decepção de mim mesmo. Até hoje eu lembro disso, me lembra que a história nos observa o tempo todo. Eu sei que podemos vencer, há grandeza em você, mas saiba que o que fizer, tudo, seja o que for, ficará sob os olhos da História.

-Meu legado ficará gravado para sempre - replicou ela - entendo o que quer dizer senhor. Hoje farei meu melhor para honrar a história que deixarei para o futuro.

O exército do Norte parou e foi posicionado onde Daenerys os indicou. Ao lado dela estavam Robb, Jon e Eddard. Jorah e Robert estavam com a outra parte do exército às portas de Porto Real, esperando o momento certo para tomar a Fortaleza Vermelha.

-E então?-disse Robb observando o panorama do campo de batalha.

-Esperamos-Daenerys disse com determinação.

Cavalgando um pouco à frente, ela se posicionou em frente dos soldados.

-Sei que muitos de vocês podem estar receosos de ter uma mulher os comandando-Ela projetou a voz para ser bem ouvida-mas saibam que eu sei exatamente o que passam e o que essa Guerra significa. Eu a vi quase levar meu marido embora, vi honens de confiança desesperados e pesadelos os amedrontarem, famílias desoladas. Por muito tempo toleramos e resistimos à Cersei Lannister, que por ter mais riqueza e privilégios achou que tinha o direito de se impor sobre nós, comandar nosso pensar, nosso agir, em que acreditamos. Mas hoje declaramos o fim desse regime, tomamos o que é nosso juntos e iremos governar à nossa maneira, de forma justa e conforme o que acreditamos, conforme quem realmente somos. Não submissos de Lannisters mas o povo de Westeros! Que o Senhor dos Exércitos nos conduza a vitória!

O General Stark e seus filhos ficaram impressionados com o discurso da dama e juntos dos soldados bradaram gritos de guerra.

A paisagem coberta por gelo e neve, imaculadamente branca, foi aos poucos sendo manchada com o vermelho e preto do uniforme dos soldados sulistas. Eles foram se aproximando aos poucos do campo de batalha, liderados por Jaime Lannister, enquanto sua irmã, a rainha Cersei esperava que seu exército retornasse triunfante a Porto Real.

Um momento de silêncio e estranheza se passou entre os guerreiros do Sul, não tinham avistado seus inimigos ainda. Até que de repente, como uma grande onda, vieram os soldados nortistas. Tomando a frente, montada em seu cavalo, Daenerys saiu brandindo a espada, atacando e estocando cada inimigo que se aproximava.

Por todos os lados, homens guerreavam entre si, atiravam de suas baionetas, caídos e feridos preenchiam o chão branco, sobreviventes cambaleavam para um lugar seguro, esfaqueavam, golpeavam, estocavam, sangravam. Aquele era o preço pela liberdade, pela igualdade e fraternidade. Um preço muito caro, pelo qual os Nortistas desejavam valer muito a pena no fim de tudo.

Ao pôr do sol, do alto de uma grande colina, um jovem de vermelho hasteou uma bandeira branca. O General Jaime Lannister mandou seus soldados recuarem.

-Nos rendemos! - declarou ele em alto e bom som.

Derrotados, os sulistas marcharam de volta derrotados, murmuravam uma canção que insistia em repetir "O mundo desabou, o mundo virou de cabeça pra baixo..."

-Nossa é a vitória! - gritou Daenerys aos seus soldados, sua espada erguida com orgulho - O povo de Westeros é livre!

Em Porto Real, Robert Baratheon e Jorah Mormont tomaram a Fortaleza Vermelha e declararam a vitória dos Nortistas. Tanto o Sul como o Norte estavam livres dos Lannisters. A Cersei Lannister for concedido continuar residindo em Rochedo Casterly, porém sem mais nenhuma influência ou poder político sobre ninguém e sobre nenhum povo.

Westeros celebrou sua liberdade conquistada naquela noite.


	20. A Celebração em Winterfell

Com o General Eddard Stark à frente, ao lado da Comandante Daenerys Stark, um pouco mais atrás vinham o Coronel Robb Stark e o Tenente Jon Stark, o Exército Nortista caminhava triunfante de volta para Winterfell. Daenerys aproveitou o momento ao máximo, com orgulho ela se sentia uma verdadeira heroína ao lado dos homens de sua família.

Entre a multidão que acompanhava a chegada do exército na cidade, ouvia-se gritando "Stark! Stark!". Aquilo já a deixou cheia de orgulho, afinal os Stark foram os que a acolheram e a aceitaram como uma filha entre eles. Além disso, seu casamento com Jon só reforçou essa ideia. Seu nome estava ligado não só a uma das famílias mais importantes do Norte, mas agora, mais do nunca, ela fazia parte da família que libertou Westeros e tinha trabalhado diretamente para essa Liberdade.

Foi quando pensava nisso que coneçou a ouvir em meio à multidão: "Daenerys Stark! Daenerys Stark! Daenerys Stark!"

Seu coração quase explodiria de orgulho de si mesma. Aquele era o primeiro grande passo para que seu nome ficasse na História para sempre, assim como ela tanto almejava. Com um sorriso enorme, ela se virou para onde vinha o som de seu nome sendo chamado e acenou para a multidão com toda elegância e altivez.

Jon, muito pelo contrário da esposa, sentia-se extremamente acanhado de tamanha atenção de toda cidade. Ao ouvir o nome da amada no meio do seu sobrenome, não pôde deixar de sorrir e se orgulhar do reconhecimento dos esforços dela. Mas logo depois, teve a enorme vontade de cavalgar do lado dela, ou melhor, tirá-la logo daquele tumulto e protegê-la de toda aquela atenção exagerada. Com um certo pesar, Jon sabia que Daenerys estava amando tudo aquilo. Deixou então que a esposa tivesse aquele momento de fama.

Robb ao lado do irmão, não exibia o sorriso orgulhoso de sempre, mas expressava sua preocupação. Apesar de toda alegria, aquele conflito tinha sido o mais violento de todos e os horrores vivenciados acompanhariam a todos para sempre, naquele dia ele temeu por ele e por Roslin. Sua pobre esposa tinha feito um sacrifício se casando com um estranho e correu o risco de ficar viúva várias vezes. Roslin mão merecia ficar sozinha. Se algo acontecesse a Robb, sua esposa não estaria desamparada, sua família os apoiaria. Mas ele não queria deixá-la. Ansiava por sua companhia mais que tudo. Robb cumpria suas promessas. E o tempo, em sua passagem, e quando ficou longe de Roslin, se encarregou de ajudá-lo a cumprir a promessa de que a amaria.

Eddard tinha pesar e alívio no coração. A Guerra estava vencida, o maior objetivo pelo qual tinha lutado nos últimos anos fora alcançado. Mas agora, o futuro era incerto. Ele sabia que as responsabilidades cairíam sobre ele, assim esperava conseguir manter toda a nação unida.

Bran e Rickon espreitavam pela amurada da Fortaleza toda agitação da cidade. Ao longe conseguiam distinguir as figuras destacadas do pai, os irmãos e a cunhada.

-São eles!-Bran afirmou com toda certeza.

-Tem certeza? - Rickon questionou - está muito longe, não tem como saber que são eles.

-Olha com atenção irmãozinho-Bran aconselhou com paciência.

Rickon olhou fixamente para os soldados à frente e finalmente concordou com o irmào.

-Vem Bran temos que avisar a todos!-ele puxou o irmão com ansiedade.

Os meninos correram e rapidamente chegaram ao interior da mansão, encontrando Catelyn e Roslin juntas.

-Mãe, tia Roslin-Bran chamou-eles estão chegando.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Catelyn correu para a frente da mansào, Roslin em seu encalço. Logo Sansa e Arya se uniram a elas.

-Eu lhe disse Roslin-sua sogra se voltou pra ela-o tempo de espera é angustiante, mas a esperança da volta é o que nos mantém confiantes.

Roslin sorriu para Catelyn. Em meio a espera e ansiedade, conseguiu se lembrar de algo que Daenerys a havia aconselhado e fazia todo sentido agora.

-Então... -Roslin suspirou tomando coragem enquanto conversava com Daenerys-você conhece Robb há muito tempo? O que poderia me contar sobre ele?

-Bom faz um pouco mais de um ano que eu entrei pra família-Daenerys começou a falar animosamente-me casei com Jon mas conheci Robb primeiro. Se tem algo que os dois tem em comum, por mais que sejam diferentes, é que o que eles aparentam ser esconde um pouco do que realmente são. Jon é extremamente tímido, mas quando seu coração nobre manda, ele o faz sem pestanejar. Robb realmente é galante, mas também gentil e fica nervoso quando não sabe quando agir ou faz uma piada, geralmente para espantar a tristeza. Não confie nas piadas dele, ele pode estar rindo mas na verdade gostaria de estar chorando.

-Eu notei isso-Roslin confessou-quando pergunto sobre a Guerra, com a intenção de confortá-lo, ele me conta histórias engraçadas com os soldados.

-Realmente a Guerra não é nada agradável-Dany concordou-mas traz seus benefícios. Foi no meio do conflito e longe de Jon que percebi o quanto o amava. Talvez o mesmo aconteça com vocês dois. A distância, as saudades, a preocupação, revelam um amor verdadeiro.

-Eu não o amo Dany-disse Roslin com pesar-mas eu o considero muitíssimo. Eu quero amá-lo e pedi paciência a ele, mas acho que eu também tenho que ter paciência comigo mesma.

-É isso mesmo-Daenerys segurou as mãos dela-por enquanto só mantenha a fê de que Robb voltará. Não cobre de si seus próprios sentimentos

Roslin apenas agradeceu o conselho com um sorriso.

Agora ela estava apreensiva e ansiava por reencontrar o marido, que mal havia conhecido mas que lhe fazia falta. Falta essa que mostrou a Roslin que ela precisava de Robb urgentemente. Saber que ele estava bem,abraça-lo e nunca mais deixá-lo partir.

O grande portão se abriu e Catelyn correu para os braços de Ned. Ela em todo esse tempo, foi quem menos viu seu marido de todas as mulheres da família.

-Nós vencemos Cate!-Ned sorriu-a Guerra acabou!

Catelyn deu mais um abraço nele e foi receber Robb e Jon agora, tratando-os calorosamente da mesma forma.

-Dany-ela chamou-temi muito por você.

-Mas estou aqui senhora-a jovem sorriu com satisfação-vitoriosa.

Um tempo depois toda a família estava arrumada para a celebração da vitória tarde, o salão de baile estava cheio com os soldados e suas famílias, todos comemorando com muita música e dança.

Robb e Roslin só tinham trocado um cumprimento silencioso e tímido no momento que ele havia chegado. Ambos tinham medo e receio para contar o que estavam sentindo ou agir mediante a isso.

-Estou feliz que tenha voltado são e salvo-ela começou falando.

-Eu também Roslin-ele se aproximou dela-eu senti sua falta. Eu não quero ofendê-la mas senti falta de suas cartas.

-Eu que lhe devo desculpas-Roslin balançou a cabeça um pouco abalada-nesse tipo que estava fora eu... fiquei um pouco confusa, pensei... não tive confiança o suficiente pra galar sobre isso em cartas.

-Roslin seja o que for pode me contar-Robb a assegurou-eu sou seu amigo.

-E meu marido-ela acrescentou- o que acontece é que na sua ausência, percebi que eu te amo.

-Mesmo?-disse Robb numa risada e Roslin assentiu timidamente- ah Roslin Stark, eu também te amo, minha querida esposa, eu te amo! Todos os dias desde que percebi desejei chegar aqui e te contar. Olha, eu farei algo que talvez lhe deixe envergonhada, e por isso desde já eu te peço desculpa.

-Vá em frente - Roslin encorajou.

Robb a beijou na frente de todo o salão, o que foi notado e aplaudido pela maioria das pessoas.

-Finalmente- comentou Jon rindo ao lado da esposa.

-Eu confesso que também torcia por isso - Dany suspirou - ela estava sempre tão apreensiva perto dele e agora vai ficar finalmente à vontade. Robb e Roslin só deixaram a noite ainda mais memorável.

-É - Jon concordou a puxando para mais perto dele - imagine como nossos filhos vão reagir em ter o pai e a mãe como veteranos de guerra.

-Filhos? - sorriu Daenerys surpresa - eles vão continuar nosso legado! Mas...

-Dany - Jon chamou num tom que mostrava que ele queria falar algo muito sério do qual sua esposa não conseguiria escapar - lembra-se quando se sentiu mal nos treinos? Eu já vi isso antes, quatro vezes, e sabe o que aconteceu depois? Meus quatro irmãos mais novos nasceram.

-Jon eu... - Daenerys se assustou ao perceber o que ele queria dizer - não estou grávida, eu saberia, e não, eu... será mesmo que eu estou?

-Não se apavore - ele sorriu e ela relaxou - só o tempo dirá e até lá, você estará pronta pra ser uma mãe maravilhosa.

Daenerys ficou tão chocada, mas confortada e aproveitou a tranquilidade encontrada nos braços do marido para descansar naquele momento de todo esforço feito até aqui e o que aquela vitória significaria num futuro próximo.


	21. Novos tempos

Com a vitória do Norte sobre o Sul e sob o brilhante comando de Eddard Stark, foi unânime a opinião da população em tê-lo como seu primeiro presidente. Com pesar, preocupação e honra, ele assumiu o cargo e a administração de todo país. Sendo assim, Ned, Catelyn, Sansa, Arya, Bran e Rickon se mudaram para Porto Real, morando na Fortaleza Vermelha, a capital de Westeros.

Jon, Daenerys, Robb e Roslin ficaram em Winterfell cuidando de tudo. No meio da calmaria, Dany sentiu uma paz que todo o período de conflito não permitiu. Seus dias se passavam com andanças na cidade ao lado do marido, cuidar de Fantasma e Vento Cinzento, conversar e conhecer mais Roslin e escrever poemas. Seu velho passatempo quando morava em Essos voltou à tona, já que agora ela tinha motivos mais felizes para inspirá-los.

Jon notava o quanto sua esposa estava mudando, álias a própria Daenerys notou seu apetite crescendo, constantes mal estares e a forma precisa que sua barriga estava crescendo. Não restava dúvidas.

Para Jon, a ideia de ser pai era maravilhosa e era um sonho que ele sempre teve, ser líder e suporte de uma família, assim como seu pai era com ele. Já Daenerys estava um pouco apavorada no começo, mas ser mãe combinava totalmente com ela, admitiu a si mesma e seu filho carregaria e levaria seu legado quando ela não pudesse mais.

Quando se acostumaram com a ideia, Daenerys e Jon decidiram contar a Robb e Roslin no jantar.

-Roslin, Robb-Daenerys estava de pé de forma solene-temos o grande prazer e alegria de avisá-los que vocês serão tios.

-Até que enfim contaram-Robb riu-eu disse ao Jon que já estava mais que óbvio.

-Meu amor-Roslin sorriu pra ele-Dany queria ter certeza.

-Conseguem imaginar?-Jon animou-se-o meu filhinho correndo pelos corredores onde eu cresci correndo, o Fantasma atrás dele, sendo seu melhor amigo?

-E quando ele estiver maior poderá ensiná-lo a lutar meu amor-Daenerys acrescentou.

-Eu espero que não seja necessário-confessou Jon-gostaria de ensiná-lo a tocar piano.

-Isso a tia Roslin pode ensinar-Robb ofereceu.

-Mas já pensaram se for uma menina?-Roslin levantou.

-Será uma guerreira como a tia Arya!-Dany resolveu.

Fantasma e os gatos Drogon, Rhaegal e Viserion pareciam saber que mais um membro da família estava para chegar e se tornaram a guarda pessoal de Daenerys Stark, a acompanhando e protegendo onde quer que ela ia.

-Ah Dany não me canso de pensar no nosdo bebê-Jon riu sentado ao lado dela, a apoiando com um dos braços.

-Eu também -ela suspirou-temos sorte dessa guerra ter acabado. Nosso filho vai nascer numa terra livre, realizar grandes feitos...

-Pra mim Daenerys-Jon se aproximou dela, afastando uma mecha de cabelo claro do rosto-se ele tiver uma fração do seu sorriso ou um fragmento da sua mente, cuidado mundo! Já vai ser o suficiente pra mim.

Ao beijar a esposa, Jon sentiu ela se mexer como se soluçasse.

-Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?-ele perguntou corando.

-O bebê se mexeu tolo Jon das Neves!-riu Daenerys enquanto direcionava a mão do marido para que ele sentisse também.

O futuro próximo reservava grandes alegrias a Jon e Daenerys Stark


	22. Querido Jaeherys

Samwell Tarly era o médico das tropas que ficavam sob o comando de Jon Stark e com o tempo, os dois se tornaram grandes amigos. Durante a Guerra, Sam conheceu uma refugiada, Gilly com quem se casou e, depois de conflito, se estabeleceram em Winterfell. O casal teve um filho, o pequeno Sam Tarly.

Foi numa noite de inverno, em meio a um vento revolto e neve espessa se acumulando em todo canto possível nas ruas e nas casas, que o bebê de Jon e Daenerys decidiu nascer. Na casa dos Tarly, um mensageiro da Fortaleza batia a porta com urgência. O pobre Sam cansado e cheio de sono levantou-se meio que cambaleando.

-Eu posso ajudar?-perguntou ele com olhos semicerrados.

-O Tenente Stark me mandou chamá-lo-explicou o mensageiro-a sra. Daenerys está dando a luz.

Arrumando suas coisas o mais rápido possível, Sam seguiu o mensageiro enfrentando a tempestade de neve para chegar até a Fortaleza.

Jon Stark andava sem parar nos corredores da Fortaleza de Winterfell e então o Dr. Samwell chegou, aflito e apressado ao logo avistar seu velho amigo totalmente ansioso.

-Tenente - chamou ele - vim o mais rápido que pude. Estou aqui para ajudar.

-Que bom que está aqui Sam - ele abraçou o amigo - eu estou a ponto de explodir.

-Não faça isso Jon - Sam disse meio sem graça e entrou dentro do quarto para ajudar no parto.

-Jon calma vai ficar tudo bem - Sansa o aconselhou.

-Por que não posso entrar e acompanhar tudo? - perguntou ele com ansiedade - é o meio filho que está nascendo.

-Por mim você estaria lá com a Dany- Arya apoiou.

-Shhh! - a porta do quarto se abriu com uma das parteiras extremamente brava, os repreendendo.

-Calma Jon vai ficar tudo bem - Roslin lhe deu um tapinha delicado nas costas para confortá-lo.

-Jon - a porta do quarto se abriu novamente para Catelyn dessa vez - pode entrar por favor.

Ele se levantou num impulso repentino e correu até a madrasta.

-O bebê nasceu? - perguntou Jon atônito.

-Ainda não - Catelyn avisou - mas fique aqui, Daenerys insistiu muito pela sua presença.

-Ah Dany... - Jon suspirou como sempre fazia ao dizer essa frase e se aproximou da esposa.

-Que bom que não fugiu Jon das Neves - ela disse num gemido.

-Não era pra fazer piadas meu amor - ele balançou a cabeça.

-Eu queria que visse nosso filho chegar ao mundo - replicou Daenerys e Jon segurou a mão dela com força.

Nos instantes seguintes e depois de muito esforço, os jovens Stark ouviram o choro do mais novo membro da família.

-É um menino! - anunciou o Dr. Tarly com muito orgulho.

Sam entregou o bebê a sua mãe.

-Ele é tão... - Jon sorria sem conseguir se conter.

-Lindo! - Dany suspirou não conseguindo acreditar naquele momento. Seus esforços a trouxeram até ali, ter uma família, algo que ela nunca pensou que poderia ter um dia.

O filho de Jon e Daenerys olhava para os pais extremamente curioso, seus olhos eram escuros no mesmo tom dos olhos de seu pai. Os cabelos claros como de sua mãe ainda estavam bagunçados.

-Pensou em um nome? - Jon perguntou à esposa.

\- Ah sim, pensei - ela disse ainda se sentindo um pouco fraca - sabe que eu penso em tudo e eu cheguei a um nome perfeito: Jaeherys.

-Jaeherys? - Jon estranhou - é um nome típico da sua família, dos Targaryen, não?

-Sim mas é mais que isso - ela explicou - esse nome soa como uma junção dos nossos nomes, nosso filho carregará nosso nome e sempre se lembrará que ele é fruto de uma união forjada em amor.

-É perfeito - ele concordou - Jaeherys, meu filho. Bem vindo ao mundo, Jaeherys Stark.

A família toda visitou Jaeherys quando ele estava dormindo, fazendo o difícil esforço de não acordá-lo, já que eram muitas pessoas que queriam vê-lo.

Quando Jon teve a oportunidade de pegá-lo no colo novamente, começou a cantarolar com o encanto que sentia pelo filho:

-Querido Jaeherys - suspirou ele - O que eu posso te dizer? Você tem os olhos como os meus, e foi nomeado por sua mãe, quando você nasceu eu te ouvi chorar e logo isso partiu meu coração, por isso vou dedicar cada um dos meus dias a você, eu sempre pensei em ter uma vida assim, e quando você sorri, o meu coração derrete, eu não sou tão forte assim pra resistir ao seu sorriso. Você vai crescer com a nossa nação, eu vou lutar por você, vou te defender, esse mundo vai ser seu e você vai nos surpreender, algum dia.

Observando o filho e o marido, Daenerys se juntou a eles.

-Ah Jaeherys - ela tomou o filho nos braços - o seu sorriso me desarma, meu filho. Olha pro meu filho! Não é só orgulho que eu sinto, tem tanta coisa dentro de mim. Oh Jaeherys, você brilha mais que o sol, meu filho. O seu sorriso me desmancha. Como o papai disse, você vai crescer e desfrutar dos nossos esforços, que fizemos pra te ver crescer numa nação livre. E eu sei que um dia você vai nos surpreender com seus grandes feitos.

Aquela era outra grande conquista de Daenerys, uma família da qual ela fazia parte, que seria seu principal apoio enquanto ela lutava por mais conquistas.


	23. Poesias e Direito

Jaeherys estava crescendo depressa demais na opinião de seus pais, os dias em que o menino aprendeu a andar e logo estava correndo atrás de Fantasma e Vento Cinzento pela propriedade durante o verão chegaram logo. A calmaria mas ao mesmo tempo, as grandes responsabilidades dos Stark na administração dos Stark passavam a impressão do tempo passando rápido. Durante a Guerra, tinha-se a impressão que o conflito não acabava nunca e o tempo estava parado.

Jon ajudava Robb a administrar as finanças da família e juntos cada um deles ganhava um salário de veteranos de guerra, o que os deixava tranquilos em relação ao futuro de seus filhos, já que Jon tinha Jaeherys e Roslin estava esperando o primeiro filho dela e de Robb.

Apesar de toda essa garantia, o espírito inquieto de Daenerys não a deixava se conformar em ficar quieta em casa, costurando bordados ou dando ordens a empregados. Foi aí que decidiu fazer outra coisa tão inusitada quanto comandar tropas. Começou a estudar direito na cidadela da cidade.

Ela passava a maior parte de seu tempo estudando e lendo, e, quase que involuntariamente e sem essa intenção, acabava não dando a atenção devida a Jaeherys.

-Onde está a mamãe?-perguntou o menino quando tinha cinco anos, em um dia que estava caminhando com seu pai.

-Você sabe Jae-Jon olhou pra ele-estudando, para aprender mais.

-Mas assim ela nunca fica com a gente-apontou Jaeherys um pouco triste.

-Ei-Jon o pegou no colo-não fique assim, sabe que a mamãe trabalha e se esforça muito porque quer que você tenha sempre o melhor.

-Eu entendi -Jaeherys assentiu-mas eu queria ela sempre por perto. Você quer meu bem mas está sempre por perto.

Ver o filho assim cortou o coração de Jon. "Sua mãe não percebe que já temos o suficiente e só falta ela desfrutar disso" ele pensou mas não o disse.

-Eu tive uma ideia-Jon sorriu numa tentativa de alegrar o filho-que tal se eu lesse as minhas poesias favoritas da sua mãe quando você ficar com saudade dela?

-Hum hum-Jaeherys concordou mas se animou só um pouquinho.

 _O Corvo_

 _De negro se veste e assim se esconde_

 _No meio da neve por mais que não queira se destaca_

 _Sempre quieto em extremo silêncio_

 _Até que quando emite som parece ser algo horripilante_

 _Mas ao prestar atenção se ouve a mais melodiosa harmonia_

 _Que consegue até mesmo acalmar um dragão e fazê-lo dormir e sonhar_

-Essa parece uma história-Jaeherys apontou depois de ouvir seu pai lendo-aconteceu de verdade?

-Bom pode se dizer que sim-Jon sorriu ao pensar no que significava as alegorias que Daenerys escreveu.

Naquela noite, Jon não pôs apenas o filho para dormir. Já acostumado com a esposa estudando e escrevendo até tarde, entrou no quarto e a viu debruçada sobre a escrivaninha, os dedos ainda envolviam a pena caída sobre o papel e a chama da vela ainda acesa iluminava o lindo rosto de Daenerys.

-Ah Dany...-Jon suspirou bem baixinho mas ainda assim conseguiu acordar a esposa.

-Jon...-ela se sentou devagar-o que...

-Você dormiu enquanto estudava-ele explicou com toda paciência-vem, vamos dormir.

Eles se deitaram mas custaram a adormecer devido à preocupação com Jaeherys.

-O Jae está bem?-perguntou ela.

-Sim, mas sente muito sua falta-ele começou a dizer e decidiu contar a situação do filho-eu sei o quanto a Academia de Direito é importante, não quero que desista dos seus estudos, mas encontre tempo pra ele, pra nós, por favor.

-Eu prometo Jon-ela disse sentindo-se constrangida por sua negligência.

Ao apoiar sua cabeça no peito de Jon, lembrou-se das cicatrizes que estavam ali. Há muito tempo ele tinha aconselhado Daenerys a ficar contente pelo suficienre que tinham, porém ela não queria perder as oportunidades que estava tendo. Durante sua infância toda sua família foi levada tornando o seu maior medo o de ser esquecida. Por isso ela queria tanto ser lembrada por grandes feitos e deixar um legado.

Mas Jon como sempre tinha razão, Jaeherys era a coisa mais preciosa que tinha e ela parecia não estar se importando com ele, o que não era verdade.

No dia seguinte Daenerys continuou seus estidos mas antes que a tarfe findasse fez questão de dar um passeio com o filho pela cidade. No caminho, Jaeherys percebeu como as pessoas a cumprimentavam com respeito. Então eles se sentaram em canto do Porto Branco, observando o mar claro que refletia o céu nublado, à sua frente.

-Mamãe-Jaeherys tinha um pedido a fazer-pode ler uma poesia sua?

-Você gosta das minhas poesias filho?-Dany não sabia disso-tem uma que eu sei de cor.

 _O Lobo Branco_

 _Quieto e calado em seu canto_

 _De repente se aproxima, se confunde com a neve_

 _Sua coragem mostra liderando a matilha_

 _Juntos eles sobrevivem ao inverno_

 _Ferozes são mas o que está por trás do ataque_

 _É o que defendem dentro do coração_

-Eu gosto de lobos-Jaeherys comentou-é o símbolo da nossa família. Essa poesia é sobre o Fantasma?

-É, não deixa de ser-Dany riu-é também sobre o papai e a nossa família.

-Certo-o menino replicou animado.

Alguns anos depois, Daenerys estava pronta para defender seu primeiro caso. Diante do júri, fez um discurso sobre as conquistas e bravura do Norte na Guerra Revolucionária e como a vitória os levou àquele momento.

-Pretendo provar sem deixar nenhuma dúvida que meu cliente é inocente-com esses dizeres, Daenerys finalizou o discurso e começou a ouvir as testemunhas.

Quem estava ali notou sua brilhante inteligência, mas também seu orgulho arrogante e a aparente vontade de sempre deixar claro que era a pessoa mais esperta de onde estava.


	24. A Convenção Constitucional

Jon e Daenerys tiveram mais um filho, dessa vez uma menina, que foi nomeada em homenagem à tia Arya. À essa altura não havia risco de se confundir com as duas já que a Arya mais velha tinha se casado com Gendry Waters e se mudado para Ponta Tempestade.

O patriarca da família Stark, Eddard, ainda estava em Porto Real encarando os desafios de governar um país. Seus filhos mais velhos, por ficarem em Winterfell a terra natal da família, eram agora considerados os chefes do clã Stark.

Jon e Robb viam sua família crescendo e ao mesmp tempo se despediam dos membros que partiam para longe.

Eles andavam pela propriedade dos Stark quando avistaram suas crianças brincando ao longe.

-Jaeherys é tão parecido com você-Robb comentou-olha como ele observa todo mundo de um jeito protetor.

-Ah eu não sou tão assim-Jon deu de ombros-ele tem é o seu charme e o seu jeoto extrovertido.

-Nisso ele puxou a mãe-Robb riu-mas você como mais velho sempre se preocupou conosco e quis nosso bem. Espero que Walder puxe isso do tio Jon.

-Não acredito que pôs o nome do seu sogro no seu filho-lamentou Jon-ele é um homem horrível.

-Ele exigiu que o bebê tivesse o nome dele-Robb replicou-acha que eu seria louco de contrariá-lo? E se fosse menina seria Walda.

Jon só balançou a cabeça enquanto ria baixinho.

-Desconfia que Daenerys está esperando mais um bebê?-Robb perguntou já que eles estavam falando de filhos.

-Direto como sempre-Jon revirou os olhos-eu não sei, ela anda muito cansada, tem trabalhado demais.

-O que acha disso irmão?-perguntou Robb preocupado-Daenerys é determinada mas um pouco obcecada.

-Um pouco?-Jon foi sincero-Robb é o que ela mais faz na vida, só que eu conheço a pessoa com quem me casei e vou estar sempre pronto pra dizer a hora de parar.

Robb decidiu não importunar mais o irmão.

Daenerys e Roslin estavam separando as cartas que receberam. Havia uma de Arya contando como estava a nova vida e uma de Lady Catelyn perguntando como estava todos. Roslin percebeu que Daenerys lia uma das cartas com muito entusiasmo.

-Dany? Algo errado?-perguntou ela.

-Não Ros muito pelo contrário-Daenerys ficou em pé por tamanha empolgação-eu fui convidada por Ned pra Convenção Constitucional! Vou defender nossa Nova Constituição.

-Isso é ótimo Daenerys mas vai viajar sozinha?-Roslin ficou preocupada-ainda mais no seu estado. Você não tem certeza que está grávida?

-Eu sei Ros-Daenerys suspirou-eu ainda não sei como contar ao Jon, mas se eu contar ele vai me acompanhar na viagem e vai ficar tudo bem.

-Daenerys-Roslin achou a decisão da cunhada muito precipitada-espera um pouco, pense no bebê e em todo esse esforço. Não vai fazer bem, além disso quem vai ficar com Jaeherus e Arya?

-Ros eu agradeço a preocupação mas gravidez não é doença e as crianças e Jon podem vir comigo-Daenerys resolveu simplesmente.

-Vou ficar mais tranquila se Jon for com você-confessou Roslin tentando se convencer da ideia da cunhada.

Jon aceitou com relutância ir até Porto Real, se convencendo apenas pela nova gravidez da esposa e a possibilidade de ver o resto da família.

Eddard recebeu com alegria enorme os netos que já não via há algum tempo, notando o quanto a pequena Arya tinha crescido

No banquete que recepcionou Jon, Daenerys e os filhos também estava presente o Comandante Jorah Mormont, agora membro do Conselho Nscional. A presença da sra. Daenerys deixou o antigo componente levemente abalado, mas ele ficou feliz por vê-la feliz ao lado do marido e dos filhos.

A Convenção Constitucional aconteceu no dia seguinte. Daenerys Stark discursou durante seis horas seguidas defendendo as ideias que Eddard e seus homens de confiança tinham para governar o país. Até mesmo Jorah com toda sua admiração por ela, sentiu-se um pouco cansado ao ouvi-la por tanto tempo. Por msis que o público de importantes políticos estivessem exaustos, tiveram que concordar com o brilhantismo e os argumentos da moça.


	25. Os Papéis Federalistas

Aos poucos a Nova Westeros ia surgindo com as mudanças que o governo de Eddard Stark trouxe. O regime anterior era tirano e absolutista, e agora Ned não comandava sozinho, seus anos como militar lhe haviam ensinado o valor de ter conselheiros e por isso ele considerava muito a opinião dos congressistas.

O Congresso havia decidido a versão final da Constituição Nacional, entretanto nem toda a população estava contente com as leis que estavam para reger o país.

Aproveitando sua estadia em Porto Real, Daenerys sugeriu ao sogro que pedisse a três oficiais de sua confiança escreverem documentos que seriam expostos ao público, defendendo motivos complacentes para que a população aprovasse a Constituição.

Com a ideia sendo apoiada, Eddard nomeou os documentos de Papéis Federalistas. Para escrevê-los, foram escolhidos Daenerys Stark, Robb Stark e Tyrion Lannister.

Robb foi escolhido por ter convivido com todo tipo de pessoa em todo território nacional, durante sua campanha militar. Por conhecer bem o público para quem escreveria, seu pai o achou um excelente candidato para convencer o povo.

À princípio Eddard também pensou em Jon para escrever, já que tinha trabalhado com os refugiados durante a guerra. Jon escreveria para essa parte do povo que ainda estava se reestabelecendo, voltando à vida habitual que tinham, porém Jon achou melhor deixar o trabalho com Daenerys, reconhecendo que a esposa escreveria muito melhor que ele, mas prometeu ao pai que supervisionaria o trabalho dela.

Tyrion Lannister não estava no país durante a guerra, por não querer tomar o lado da sua família nela. Assim , ele esperou o fim do conflito em Essos. Sua sabedoria e inteligência eram famosas por toda Westeros e, Eddard ao analisá-lo por fugir em vez de aliar-se à sua família, decidiu confiar nele. Assim, Tyrion seria o terceiro a escrever os Papéis Federalistas.

Daenerys estremeceu e se revoltou ao ouvir o nome Lannister envolvido no projeto dos Papéis.

-Tem certeza que quer trabalhar com um Lannister?-disse ela a Eddard, enfática-lutamos contra eles por anos!

-Tyrion é diferente e creio que mereça um pouco de nossa confiança-além disso ele está disposto a nos ajudar. Tente fazer o mesmo, por favor.

-Está bem-Dany concordou relutante.

A velha rotina louca e incessante de Daenerys retornou quando ela trabalhava com os Papéis Federalistas. A única coisa que a fazia parar era a súplica de seus filhos pela companhia da mãe. Jon também tinha dificuldades de acompanhar seu ritmo já que lia e revisava o trabalho da esposa.

-Dany não acha que está escrevendo demais?-perguntou ele uma vez-pensei que era um trabalho dividido igualmente entre três pessoas.

-Sabe que Robb está doente não sabe?-replicou ela-estou compensando o que seu irmão não pode fazer.

-E quanto ao bebê?-Jon tentou outra tática, lembrando-se da gravidez recente da esposa-pode cansar nosso filho com tanto trabalho.

-Não Jon-ela balançou a cabeça-tenho trabalhado até onde aguento, te asseguro meu amor.

-Acho bom mesmo-suspirou ele cansado.

Aquele era o jeito incontrolável e impetuoso de Daenerys, e de uma forma ou de outra, Jon já estava habituado a ele.

No fim, Robb escreveu cinco artigos antes de ficar doente, Tyrion escreveu vinte e nove e Daenerys redigiu cinquenta e um artigos. Dessa forma, os Papéis Federalistas atingiram o objetivo esperado, com a consciência de que a população entendia a Constituição e a aprovava.


	26. A impossível de se deter Daenerys Stark

Conforme o tempo passava, o presidente Stark ia moldando a forma de Westeros, organizando tudo que precisava para manter tudo em ordem. Logo ele percebeu que precisava de secretários que supervisionaram com mais precisào áreas específicas da administração, da mesma forma que seus comandamtes supervisionavam uma parte do exército.

Mais uma vez a inteligência de Daenerys Stark e Tyrion Lannister trabalhou em seu favor e fez com que Eddard decidisse nomeá-los Secretários Nacionais. Restava saber que área cada um deles escolheriam

De volta a Winterfell, os Stark que lá ficaram receberam mais um membro da sua família. Daenerys nomeou seu terceiro filho Jon Stark Jr., em homenagem ao seu amado marido. Jon hesitou em aceitar a ideia, já que se sentou constrangido e lisonjeado.

Jon Jr ainda não tinha nem completado um ano de idade quando uma carta de seu avô chegou para sua mãe.

Minha querida filha Daenerys,

Contando com sua prestatividade e boa vontade que nunca me falharam, pensei em você para me ajudar a governar. Gostaria de torná-la Secretária do Tesouro se estiver disposta a aceitar o cargo.

Sei que não seria fácil deixar tudo para trás, mas aqui terá a mim e Catelyn por perto sempre, sem falar em quão bom seria ter você Jon e as crianças morando conosco.

Entretanto, pense com cautela no que proponho.

Assinado,

Presidente Eddard Stark.

Daenerys não hesitou em expressar a alegria e o orgulho que sentiu com o que o sogro.

-Jon, seu pai pensou em mim para ajudá-lo-anunciou ela-e eu vou para Porto Real para aceitar imediatamente.

-Daenerys...-Jon chamou a esposa em tom sério.

-Nós temos que partir logo-ela o ignorou.

-Daenerys!-ele tentou de novo.

-Jon é como você disse-ela suspirou-temos sorte de termos sobrevivido a uma guerra para agora agarrarmos essa oportunidade.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer-ele ficou impaciente e triste-me sinto perdido.

-Não posso negar ajuda a seu pai-rebateu ela-ele me pediu!

-Nossa família unida aqui e em paz não é o suficiente pra você?-suplicou ele.

-Eu não vou desperdiçar essa chance!-Daenerys gritou, se assustando logo em seguida por ter se exaltado.

-Eu só acho...-Jon disse baixinho-que o nosso lar e dos nossos filhos é Winterfell, não quero forçar as crianças a se adaptar com dificuldade a uma nova vida.

-Jon, seu pai e Lady Catelyn estarão conosco...-Daenerys disse mais calma, mesmo com o marido lhe dando as costas.

-Se for, eu irei com você-Jon disse derrotado e deixou a esposa sozinha.

Apesar do conflito, eles se mudaram para a capital, onde Daenerys Stark foi nomeada Secretária do Tesouro oficialmente. Jon sabia que sua esposa era uma mulher impossível de se deter, e seu amor por ela era o que o permitia compreender seu jeito impetuoso e insatisfeito.


	27. Um jantar para um Lannister

Demorou um tempo para que Jon se adaptasse a Porto Real. Jaeherys e Arya também sofreram um pouco. A cidade era extremamente quente, enorme e barulhenta. Além disso, não ajudava Jon a aceitar a decisão ferrenha de Daenerys de se mudar para lá.

Apesar do seu trabalho árduo, Daenerys tinha mais tempo para ficar com a família e acabava notando o quão desconfortável o marido ainda estava.

-Ainda está chateado Jon?-ela perguntou numa noite-eu sinto muito por ter gritado com você antes de virmos pra cá, você sempre foi tão bom comigo e eu sei que nem sempre retribuo.

-Você fem ido atrás dos seus ideais e isso é admirável-Jon admitiu-mas o que quer que faça, faça com o intuito de ajudar seu país, torná-lo um lugar melhor, mas não esqueça de nós meu amor, por favor.

-Nunca Jon nunca-ela o abraçou para reforçar seu sentimento-você e as crianças são meu porto seguro.

-Eu só não quero te perder-Jon a segurou mais forte.

-Não vai Jon-ela o olhou nos olhos e prometeu com toda determinação que tinha.

A vida dos Stark em Porto Real foi se seguindo até ser interrompida pelo anúncio de que Tyrion Lannister chegaria lara finalmente trabalhar pessoalmente com Eddaed Stark.

Daenerys estava ansiosa por conhecer o foso Lannister, só por suas palavras dos artigos dos Papéis Federalistas ele já a havia o impressionado. Contudo ela ainda tinhs um pouco de receio, pois Tyrion era o irmão da antiga rainha tirana Cersei Lannister. Mesmo assim Daenerys se julgava pronta para recebê-lo.

Quando viram que o Secretário de Estado estava chegando, Daeneryd e Eddard se colocaram a postos para recebê-lo.

-Parece que eu perdi muita coisa desde que a guerra acabou-comentou o anão com um sorriso.

-Seja bem vindo-Eddard lhe ofereceu uma mão mas Dany tomou a frente do sogro rapidamente.

-Sr. Lannister, Daenerys Stark-ela se apresentou sorridente.

-Olá-Tyrion ficou impressionado com o jeito irreverente dela.

-Bem vindo a Porto Real novamente-Eddard retomou a fala.

Tyrion já conhecia bem a Fortaleza Vermelha, mas os Stark faziam o lugar ser um lar. Lady Catelyn, Sansa e os meninos vieram cumprimentá-lo e a jovem senhorita Stark chamou a atenção dele. Sansa era graciosa e educada mas Tyrion gostaria de saber mais sobre ela além de sua aparente superficialidade.

O jantar foi mais elaborado mas tinha o ar típico familiar dos Stark.

-Então sr. Lannister-Dany começou a conversa olhando para ele-esteve muito tempo em Essos, eu vim de lá e faz muito tempo que não piso no lugar. Como vão as coisas por lá?

-Agitadas como sempre-respondeu Tyrion-o comércio ainda mantém o país. Fico feliz por não ter passado por nenhum furacão.

-Mas eu não posso dizer o mesmo-Daenerys sorriu para disfarçar-durante o vento e a tempestade parece que não vão cessar nunca.

-Já li isso em algum lugar-disse o anão pensativo-por acaso a senhora é Daenerys Targaryen, autora do poema O Furacão?

-Sou eu sim-ela confirmou.

-Dany já escreve poesias sobre todos nós-completou Sansa.

-Como uma homenagem-Dany explicou.

-Já fez alguma sobre mim?-Gendry perguntou, quebrando seu silêncio e fazendo todos lembrarem que ele e Arya estavam presentes.

-Hã... não sr. Waters-Dany disse a ele-só soube muito pouco sobre o senhor, só que os seus bons atributos que Arya contou ao mei sogro autorizaram seu casamento e nós comparecemos no evento.

-Não há muito que contar-Arya revirou os olhos-eu estava no Sul para fazer negócios em nome da família e como Gendry era um comerciante em ascenção o conheci para negociar e nos apaixonamos e nos casamos.

-Basicamente isso-Gendry concordou.

-É o que faz quando não está trabalhando-Tyrion concluiu-patece ser muito criativa sra. Stark, precisaremos disso e de bom senso para cuidar de Westeros agora.

Daenerys apenas assentiu e Tyrion pensou que seria bom trabalhar e fazer amizade com alguém tão inteligente e sensível como a sra. Daenerys Stark.


	28. A Batalha de Gabinete

Com o trabalho dos Secretários a todo vapor, chegou a hora de ser debatido um importante assunto para que continuassem fazendo a nação prosperar.

Eddard Stark recebeu Daenerys e Tyrion em seu próprio gabinete, no intuito de discutirem o que regeria a economia do país.

-Quero que mostrem uma proposta com bom argumentos de que forma a renda deve ser gerada em nosso país-explicou o presidente-secretário Lannister, você primeiro por favor.

-Bem a maioria da população está acostumada a agricultura, cultivar seu próprio sustento e até gerar renda através da mesma-disse Tyrion -sendo assim defendo que continuem na atividade que já estão acostumados, assim não precisarãi aprender um novo ofício e continuarão gerando capital.

-Não concordo!-Daenerys não esperou que lhe fosse concedida a palavra-estamos em novos tempos, está na hora de mudar tudo. Se continuarmos sempre plantando nunca vamos evoluir.

-Secretária Stark eu não lhe dei a palavra-censurou Ned.

-Perdão senhor-ela pediu-sinto muito por tê-lo interrompido. Porém devo fizer qie sugiro que investimos mais nas indústrias, nas produções, assim expandiremos nosso comércio, fazendo a economia crescer ainda mais.

-Não disse que viveríamos a base de agricultura pra sempre-Tyrion recolocou-também concordo com a industrialização mas ainda está muito cedo. Acabamos de nos recuperar de uma guerra, ainda há dívidas a serem pagas e colocar indústrias requer investimento, o que é arriscado fazer agora.

-O Secretário Lannister tem razão-Ned concordou-continuaremos como ele sugeriu por enquanto.

-Mas senhor...-Daenerys tentou de novo, sentindo raiva de Tyrion.

-O problema de dívidas é grave-o presidente respondeu-se quer que eu apoie sua ideia precisará resolvê-lo, e conto com você para isso, é uma ordem do seu comandante.

-Sim senhor-respondeu ela contrariada.

Por aquele debate, Daenerys tinha criado em si uma rivalidade com Tyrion, já que seus pontos de vista eram extremamente diferentes. Tyrion por sua vez, continuou a admirando por seu ímpeto, mas sem deixar de reconhecer que ela podoa ser teimosa demais à ponto de não ver qual era a melhor decisão para aquela situação.

Os olhinhos violeta de Jon Jr. brilharam ao ver sua mãe se aproximando, mas nem o carinho do filho foi suficiente para distraor a raiva de Daenerys.

-Dany respira fundo e se acalma-seu marido disse com toda tranquilidade, já habituado a situações assim.

-Eu não acredito que Tyrion me enganou dessa forma-ela disse respirando rápido e em pensar que até pouco tempo atrás eu o admirava...

-O que foi que Tyrion fez?-Jon estava quase se preocupando com esse motivo.

-Propôs uma ideia ridícula ao seu pai sobre agricultura!-Dany explodiu-ora essa, temos que evoluir e não retroceder!

-Bom Tyrion pensa diferente de você em relação à economia -Jon ponderou-mas não deixe que isso a impeça de ver que ele é uma boa pessoa.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?-Daenerys estava mais calma agora e deu atenção ao pequeno Jon.

-Eu o conheci quando era um jovenzinho-Jon contou-tinha acabado de me juntar ao exército, ele estava acompanhando os recrutas. Todos tão sonhadores, achando que iam virar heróis do dia pra noite. Inclusive eu pensava assim. Foi então que ele me contou sobre o que me esperava, as exigências, a disciplina rígida, e toda a violência e as perdas que poderíamos vivenciar um dia. Isso me ajudou muito no começo.

-Humpft-resmungou Daenerys ainda irritada-talvez eu pense no caso dele.

Jon balançou a cabeça e beijou a bochecha da esposa, o que fez a Daenerys sorrir e deixar a raiva um pouco de lado.


	29. Sem tempo pra repouso

Jaeherys havia acordado animado naquela manhã, afinal era o dia do seu aniversário, mas agora estava nervoso. Ele tinha medo de que sua mãe se esquevesse já que estava ocupada trabalhando muito.

-Jae sua poesia está pronta?-sua irmã Arya perguntou.

-Está-ele confirmou-eu espero que mamãe tenha tempo de me escutar declamar.

-É claro que vai-sua irmã tentou animá-lo-ela sempre acha tempo pra nós.

-Certo-Jaeherys tentou ficar esperançoso.

 _Querida Daenerys,_

 _As coisas continuam calmas por aqui. Robb tem ficado mas sério com o trabalho duro, mas reserva seus sorrisos para nós. Como o sorriso que ele deu ao ver Alyssa dando seus primeiros passos. Ela foi correndo para o Walder. Ah como os filhos crescem rápido! Dá a impressão que sempre perdemos algum momento importante, mas eu sei que não. Bem são coisas de mãe, você entende bem._

 _Bom acho que deveria ser paciente e compreensiva com o Secretário Lannister, não o torne um inimigo, vocês estão do mesmo lado._

 _Robb pediu para convidá-los para passar o mês conosco e esse convite também é meu. Sentimos muito a falta de vocês._

 _Com saudades e com meus cumprimentos,_

 _Roslin Stark._

Daenerys recebeu a carta de Roslin e a leu mas logo voltou ao trabalho. Sua cunhada podia estar certa em seus conselhos, mas não deixaria Tyrion ganhar essa batalha. Ela escrevia arduamente um artigo para convencer o Congresso de aceitar sua proposta de industrialização.

Jon encontrou a esposa no seu escritório, como sempre se podia encontrá-la. Ele já tinha dado os parabéns a Jaeherys e sabia do poema, e então com um pouco de temor por ela possivelmente ter esquecido da data, se aproximou dela.

-Daenerys-disse ele e não surtou efeito.

Ela continuou concentrada.

-Daenerys Targaryen-chamou Jon de novo um pouco mais alto.

-Não esqueça o Stark, Jon-replicou ela sem se virar-me desculpe estava muito concentrada.

-Sabe que dia é hoje?-perguntou ele.

-Claro que sei-Dany sorriu-sabe que sou atenta e nada me passa despercebido. É aniversário do Jaeherys, vou dar os parabéns no jantar, ou assim que terminar aqui.

-Certo-Jon concordou desconcertado-no entanto, tem algo que ele quer te mostrar.

O casal caminhou junto até a antesala, onde ficava o piano. Jon ensinava Jaeherys e Arya a tocar. As crianças esperavam seus pais.

-Bom minha família-Jon fez as honras-hoje é um dia muito especial, Jaeherys Stark completa nove anos hoje e ele tem algo especial a nos dizer. Jae, é com você.

Jaeherys limpou a garganta encarando a família e desdobrando o papel que continha sua poesia. Começou a ler.

 _Meu nome é Jaeherys e eu sou um poeta_

 _Escrevi esse poema pra mostrar que mamãe sabe escrever bem mas eu sei também_

-Que?-Daenerys sorriu da ousadia do filho.

 _Eu toco piano e falo valiriano com o papai_

 _Tenho minha irmã e quero que meu irmãozinho cresça logo_

 _Mamãe vai fazer nosso país melhor_

 _encerrei_

Jaeherys se curvou agradecido

enquanto sua família o aplaudia. Arya e Jon Jr. o abraçaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Bravo!-Daenerys o abraçou,beijando sua testa e afagando seus cabelos-feliz aniversário meu menino.

Apesar do momento feliz, Daenerys queria voltar ao trabalho, o que não passou despercebido por Jon. Ele segurou o braço dela com delicadeza antes que se afastasse

-Descansa um pouco-ele pediu-você precisa.

-Jon eu preciso que o Congresso aprove meu plano-ela insistiu.

-Pense no convite de Robb e Roslin-Jon disse-eles não nos veem há tanto tempo, e Arya e Gendry vão estar lá, além disso vamos viajar juntos.

-Eu não posso agora...-ela lamentou.

-Lembra dos nossos passeios até a Muralha?-Jon tentou persuadir-nós poderíamos ir até lá de novo.

-Eu sinto muito meu amor-ela realmente estava triste-mas vá você com as crianças e eu prometo aue vou na próxima.

-Tudo bem Dany-Jon beijou sia testa, mas se sentindo cansado de suas promessas.

No dia em que Jon e os filhos partiram, Daenerys fez suas crianças prometerem que obedeceriam o pai e se divertiriam muito mesmo sem ela. Já o olhar de Jon era compreensivo mas com um pouco de decepção.

-Bom trabalho-foi o que ele disse ao se desperdir-eu te amo, muito.

-Eu também te amo Jon-ela o abraçou-obrigada por tudo.

Então eles partiram e apesar da saudade, Daenerys sabia que precisa lutar pelo que queria se quisesse mais uma conquista.


	30. Armadilha

Daenerys revisava seu artigo cheio de argumentos quando alguém bateu na porta do escritório. Seu escritório de advocacia era ligado a mansão dos Stark, mas aberto do lado da rua acessível ao público. Já estava tarde para que alguém a procurasse àquela hora, julgou que fosse uma emergência. Daenerys abriu a porta para um homem bem apessoado, destacadamente charmoso. Ela entrou em alerta no mesmo instante.

-Posso ajudá-lo senhor?-disse a sra. Stark desconfiada.

-Sinto muito por incomodá-la tão tarde sra. Stark mas você é minha última esperança.

-Fico lisonjeada por pensar assim mas por qual motivo veio me procurar, sr. ...?-disse Daenerys.

-Naharis, Dario Naharis-ele se apresentou-a senhora é nossa grande veterana de guerra, heroína de Winterfell, defensora de seu povo e lutadora de nossa causa, eu a admiro tanto senhora, enfim vim procurá-la para que me ajude a cuidar de minha esposa doente, doando-me alguns fundos.

-Certo tudo bem sr. Naharis-Daenerys concordou, mas não conseguiu acreditar na sua história-espere aqui.

Foi aí que Naharis se aproximou de forma suspeita, agarrou a cintura de Daenerys e tocou as mechas vde seu cabelo que pendiam na frente do rosto. Antes que ele pudesse beijá-la, Daenerys se afastou furiosa.

-O que é isto senhor?-exigiu ela-enlouqueceu?

-Sim -ele tentou se aproximar de novo-eu a desejo mais que tudo há muito tempo.

-Sua esposa é uma fraude e está interessado no meu dinheiro-Daenerys rebateu ignorando o homem.

Ela fechou a mão esquerda e socou o rosto de Dario com toda força. Uma marca escura surgiu no meio da bochecha dele. A marca da aliança dela

-Eu sou uma mulher casada e fiz questão que não esqueça disso-Daenerys declarou-saia daqui agora.

-Não vou desistir -Dario insistiu.

Ela tirou uma espada pendurada na parede e a brandiu. Dario lhe deu um sorriso zombeteiro e finalmente foi embora.

Daenerys começou a respirar rápido e suar frio. Logo as lágrimas vieram e tudo que ela queria era estar nos braços de Jon.


	31. Caminho inverso

Daenerys mal dormiu aquela noite. Aquilo era comum para ela, mas o motivo para isso era novo. Como um estranho havia ousado a tratá-la daquela maneira folgada e grosseira? Ela não conseguiu trabalhar direito, mais uma vez a vontade de estar perto de sua família apertou seu coração. Decidiu fazer o que estava teimando em não fazer. Arrumou tudo o que tinha escrito em seu artigo e foi à procura de Tyrion.

-Eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor secretário-disse ela-sei que temos opiniões diferentes sobre a economia mas quero que analise meus argumentos e pense numa solução que de alguma forma envolva minha sugestão. De qualquer forma cuide de nosso país também no meu lugar.

-Perdão secretária?-Tyrion não estava acreditando em seus ouvidos-o que aconteceu para tomar tal decisão?

-Eu vou me juntar a meu marido e meus filhos em Winterfell-respondeu ela-sinto muito a falta deles e quero evitar conflitos ebtre nós, senhor, por isso peço que cuide de tudo.

-Eu compreendo-o anão sorriu-nesse caso lhe desejo uma boa viagem senhora.

Daenerys se despediu de todos e por mais que seu sogro estava surpreso com sua decisão, Eddard também ficou contente por Daenerys finalmente querer ter um pouco de descanso.

Tyrion ainda tentava entender o que tinha acontecido para Daenerys ter se acalmado tão drasticamente. Ele lia seu artigo na Sala Principal quando percebeu alguém se aproximar. A presença de Sansa lhe transmitiu uma boa sensação.

-Lamento se o atrapalhei sr. Lannister-disse a moça.

-Não me atrapalha em nada srta. Sansa-replicou Tyrion-na verdade, talvez você pudesse me ajudar.

-Em que exatamente?-Sansa se interessou.

-Sua cunhada a sra. Daenerys-ele esclareceu-ela parece tão impulsiva e radical, e ouso dizer descontrolada, mas de repente resolveu partir, e o motivo me pareceu muito mais que saudade. Sabe por que ela agiu assim?

-Bom a Dany parece ser sempre durona e forte e querer ter a última palavra em tudo-Sansa contou-mas ela pode ser bem sensível e se sentir bastante abalada. Com certeza algo a abalou mas ela não quis nos contar.

-Isso eu até que notei mas o motivo...-Tyrion se esforçou para pensar-enfim, apesar de tudo ela me parece uma pessoa boa e gostaria de ajudá-la se pudesse.

-O senhor pode começar com o trabalho dela, assim como ela pediu-a moça sugeriu-mas não a pressione sobre o problema, a deixaria mais tempestuosa.

-Entendi-Tyrion declarou-todos nós temos algo que nos abala, não seria diferente com a sra. Daenerys.

-Com nenhum de nós-Sansa concordou e se afastou com um cumprimento.

Tyrion não pode deixar de sentir uma certa tristeza nela. Ele revirou os olhos ao pensar que queria confortar duas mulheres da família Stark e assim voltou ao trabalho.

A vista da velha fortaleza acalmou o coração acelerado de Daenerys, e a fez se apressar para entrar no seu antigo lar. Ela encontrou Jon no quarto que era deles, lendo um livro extremamente concentrado à beira da lareira.

-Meu amor!-ela arfou e correu, se jogando nos braços do marido, que mal teve tempo de preparar o abraço.

-Dany...-ele riu surpreso ao vê-la-que bom que veio, mesmo que mais tarde.

-Eu quase morri de saudades-ela se justificou, as lágrimas molhando seu rosto todo.

-O que foi que aconteceu?-Jon notou o desespero dela.

-É... eu...-ela ficou apreensiva-é uma longa história. Mas o impirtante é que eu estou aqui agora.

Jon concordou, a beijando já que estava sentindo uma enorme falta da esposa.

-Mãe?-Arya apareceu na porta não acreditando que a estava vendo.

Daenerys se levantou para abraçar a filha.

-Sou eu sim-riu a sra. Stark-fiz uma surpresa. Onde estão seus irmãos?

-Saíram com o tio Robb e os primos-a menina respondeu.

-Então vamos esperar eles lá na frebte-Daenerys sugeriu e os três foram juntos.

Os meninos gritaram de alegria ao vê-la. Cercada por Jon, Jaeherys, Arya e Jon Jr., Daenerys não precisava de mais nada. Aquele era o melhor lugar para se estar.


	32. Voltando à calma

À mesa do café da manhã, na Fortaleza de Winterfell, estava Robb e Roslin na cabeceira da mesa, seus filhos Alyssa e Walder perto deles. Jon também estava sentado com os filhos, Jaeherys e Arya comiam sozinhos enquanto o pequeno Jon Jr. era ajudado por seu pai a comer sua refeição.

-Jon-chamou Roslin-tudo bem com a Daenerys?

-Sim eu...-seu cunhado pensou melhor-ela chegou muito agitada mas agora está melhor. Está dormindo como eu nunca a vi dormir.

-Ela era tão obcecada com trabalho que nunca dormia direito?-Robb estava incrédulo.

-Pois é Robb é verdade-Jon confirmou-você sabe bem como ela é.

-Ela estava abatida apesar de agitada-pontuou Roslin-seja lá o que aconteceu, ela precisa da nossa ajuda.

-É o que eu vou fazer-Jon sorriu um pouco triste.

Daenerys tinha se aproveitado do sono para esquecer seu problema. A maneira como o tal Naharis a havia tratado ainda lhe assombrava e a assustava. Não estava pronta para contar a Jon o que tinha acontecido. Foi então que sua típica e antiga coragem voltaram. Não deixaria aquele desconhecido abusado a fragilizar dessa forma. Levantou-se, lavou seu rosto e decidiu deixar esse incômodo de lado e se dedicar a sua família.

Seus filhos vieram correndo ao seu encontro.

-Mami...-murmurou Jon Jr. e Daenerys o pegou no colo.

-Bom dia meus amores-anunciou ela com um ânimo bem melhor.

Sorrindo ela deu um rápido beijo em Jon, e se pôs a comer animadamente.

Seu marido ficou feliz em vê-la mais calma e tranquila.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Daeneeys insistou muito para que Jon e as crianças fossem com eles num passeio à cidade, no que ele acabou concordando. Jon encheu o passeio com histórias de sua infância do que tinha passado em alguns cantos de onde passava.

-Pai-chamou Arya num momento-podemos ir ver a Muralha?

-A Muralha?-Jon ponderou-não sei meu amor, é um pouco longe e está ficando tarde.

-Podemos ir amanhã?-sugeriu Jaeherys.

-Excelente ideia-seu pai sorriu-mas hoje podemos ir a Porto Branco ver os navios, pode ser?

-Sim!-suas três crianças comemoraram.

Os três pequenos andavam lado a lado na frente de seus pais. Jon decidiu falar com a esposa sobre a vinda repentina dela para Winterfell.

-Conseguiu terminar seu artigo?-ele perguntou.

-Ah na verdade não-confessou ela-deixei que Tyrion terminasse por mim.

-Mesmo?-Jon estava incrédulo-quem é você e o que fez com minha eaposa?

-Ah fazia tempo que não vinha com esse tipo de piada-Daenerys riu-sou eu mesma sr. Stark, a mesma que te dá muita preocupação.

-Quem disse isso?-Jon deu de ombros.

-Eu sei que é assim-Daenerys voltou a ficar séria-e finalmente eu me dei conta disso. Eu estava realmente ausente e não quero perder mais as crianças crescendo e nem que elas pensem que eu não dou atenção a eles quando mais precisam de mim.

Jon a puxou para mais perto dele, grato pela simples presença de Daenerys. Ele ficou contente com aquela resposta no momento, mas sentia que outros fatores tinham contribuído para que ela saísse de Porto Real.


	33. A Carta de Naharis

Daenerys finalmente tinha voltado ao seu velho eu brincalhão descontraído e determinado de sempre conforme os dias se passavam em Winterfell. Mas foi numa manhã calma que seu pesadelo retornou. Bem quamdo estava longe de Porto Real, mostrando a Muralha a seus filhos e brincando de guerra de neve com eles, Jon recebeu cartas enderaçadas a ele e a esposa.

Uma lhe chamou atenção, era para Dany mas não tinha nenhum selo ou nome indicando de quem era. Ele decidiu abri-la e o que leu chocou suas estruturas imediatamente.

 _Minha adorada rainha,_

 _O tempo em que nos vemos foi muito pouco para que meu coração se saciasse por completo. Como quero estar perto de ti novamente, abraçá-la, beijá-la, mostrar-lhe um mundo que estou certo que ainda não conhece._

 _Para sempre te esperando e coração pertencente a ti, bela Daenerys_

 _Dario Naharis_

Jon não conseguia acreditar que Daenerys tivesse um amante. Apesar de tudo, nunca duvidou de seu amor e lealdade. Porém a maneira como ela veio a Winterfell repentinamente, assustada e até mesmo arrependida, culpada. Não, aquilo não podia ser real. Nunca pensou que alguém além dele escreveria declarações apaixonadas à sua amada. Jon tinha guardado todas as cartas que havia recebido dela. Seu conteúdo não era mentiroso, pelo menos não na época. Jon sentou-se com pesar na cama de seu quarto, tentando não entrar em desespero. Se sua esposa o tivesse realmente traído, estaria de mãos atadas e completamente impotente, e era assim que tinha começado a se sentir. E então a raiva começou a controlá-lo lentamente, pensando em como ela poderia ter mentido e enganado. As lágrimas quentes de raiva caíam sobre o rosto. Chamou-se de tolo, estúpido por ter se casado com uma mulher tão impulsiva. Por um breve momento de loucura, vasculhou o lugar bagunçando tudo ao seu redor, encontrando todas as cartas guardadas de quando Daenerys escrevia para ele em seu tempo no exército. O fogo à beira da lareira lhe parecia tão convidativo a acabar com aquelas lembranças dolorosas. Mas ao mesmo tempo que eram tão lindas e especiais.

-Você não é assim Dany...-murmurou Jon, tentando condsolar a si mesmo.

Nesse momento Daenerys abriu a porta do quarto e se espantou ao ver o estado do marido.

-Jon, Jon-chamou ela-meu amor o que houve?

-Me diga você-rebateu ele numa atípia fria forma.

-Jon eu...-ela sentiu o coração acelerar de medo.

-Me diga a verdadeira razão pra vir pra cá-ele pediu tentando não levantar a voz-a verdade, Daenerys.

-Eu...-ela começou a chorar-fui... assediada por um homem asqueroso. Eu juro que não o provoquei, que nào fiz nada, ele tentou me beijar, eu me afastei, lhe soquei e fugi. Eu...

-Por que não me contou?-a ira de Jon tinha abrandado um pouco.

-Como acha que eu me senti?-ela sentiu extremamente triste-culpada, envergonhada, não queria que pensasse mal de mim, eu disse a ele que era casada e que amava meu marido.

Jon se compadeceu dela mas ainda sentia a armagura de pensamentos ruins. Ele lhe entregou a carta. Daenerys a leu com rapidez.

\- Eu não sei como ele sabia que viria pra cá mas eu te juro Jon que não dei nenhuma chance de aproximação-ela se defendeu-pense nisso com calma, não me condene por favor.

-Não vou Dany só...-ele suspirou-me dê um tempo pra pensar, sozinho.

-Mas...-ela tentou.

-Sozinho-reforçou ele.

Daenerys só assentiu com os olhos marejados e se afastou com seu coração implorando pelo perdâo do melhor homem que conhecera, para um crime que não tinha cometido.


	34. Tentando chegar a um acordo

Jon tinha duas versões de uma mesma história a qual ele tentava empenhadamente analisar de forma racional. Em seu tempo como espião ele aprendeu a sempre analisar tudo com sua mente e depois de muito tempo deixar que os instintos lhe dissessem se estava certo ou não. Disposto a ser totalmente analista, começou a pensar na história da carta. O tal Naharis tinha elogiado sua esposa, por mais que sentisse ciúme, até aí aquilo era aceitável para Jon. Ao longo da carta, deu a entender que Dario queria conhecê-la, ou seja, ainda não era tão próximo dela assim. Apresentar a Daenerys um mundo que ela não conhecia indicava isso. Além disso, havia o trecho sobre pouco tempo. Em pouco tempo, significava que eles tinham acabado de se conhecer e mal se conheciam. No fim tudo soava como flerte para se aproximar de alguém amado. Jon só conseguiu chegar a essa conclusão se apoiando nos relatos da esposa, que tinha descrito um flertador tentando se aproximar dela. A carta mostrava um ímpeto para conseguir algo que ainda não tinha. Ou seja, Daenerys não tinha cedido. Por causa de toda essa reflexão, acreditou naquilo que seu coração já sabia. Sua esposa não o tinha traído.

Mas a questão toda trouxe algo à tona. Daenerys estava longe de sua família fisicamente e emocionalmente. E isso prejudicava a Jon, seus filhos, e a ela mesma, mesmo com Daenerys não percebendo e nem querendo perceber isso. Jon aproveitaria a oportunidade para conversar com ela sobre isso de uma vez por todas.

Roslin e Robb notaram a tristeza repentina de Daenerys mas não sabiam dizer o motivo. Jon estaba sempre ao lado dela durante o dia, mas a cumplicidade sempre tão nítida do casal parecia ter desaparecido.

-Preciso conversar com você-Jon anunciou quietamente à esposa durante o almoço.

Após a refeição, eles se encontraram em seu quarto.

-Perdão...-ela sussurrou, ainda sem saber direito como agir.

-Primeiro-anunciou ele com calma mas firme-fique calma e me escute com atenção.

Daenerys assentiu se sentindo miserável.

-Eu li e reli a carta-disse Jon-tentei achar e pensar na maneira que Naharis escreveu, e no que você me falou. De um jeito, dá a entender que ele queria se aproximar de novo porque não conseguiu da primeira vez, o que bate com o que me contou. Daenerys, eu acredito em você. Você não me traiu, disso eu não vou acusá-la porque não tem culpa.

-Mas eu tenho certa culpa não?-Daenerys rebateu baixinho.

-Não pode negar que se viesse junto conosco não passaria por isso-Jon concordou-você se tornou uma figura pública, todos aclamam a heroína de guerra Daenerys Stark e essa fama foi o que gerou o interesse desse homem. Não a culpo por ser famosa ou ter ido atrás dos seus sonhos, sempre admirei sua garra, sua força, mas você esqueceu de nós por causa da sua mania de grandeza.

-Eu não esqueci-declarou Dany com a voz distorcida pela emoção.

-Eu acredito nisso-Jon assentiu-você nos ama mas tem esquecido de demonstrar, de priorizar isso.

-Jon...-suspirou Dany e ela acabou chorando-eu reconheço que tem razão, eu só não quero ser uma ninguém a vida inteira...

-Você já fez muito para que seu nome não seja esquecido-Jon hesitou um pouco em se aproximar dela-e você nunca foi ninguém pra mim, sempre foi meu mundo, a mulher da minha vida, minha amada esposa, quem escolhi pra viver a vida inteira comigo.

-Quer dizer que me perdoa?-ela enxugou os olhos.

-Daenerys-ele chamou sério-continue trabalhando mas demonstre seu amor, seja realmente presente na nossa vida.

-Eu vou, eu vou de verdade, eu vou mesmo-Daenerys voltou a chorar e desabou de joelhos no chão-eu vou sim, eu quase te perdi, eu não quero...

-Shhh-Jon a aninhou em seus braços-está tudo bem, só faça o que eu falei.

Tudo que acontecera até agora serviu para que Daenerys realmente encarasse a realidade. Ela não deixaria seus sonhos para trás mas sua família a partir de agora seria realmente seu maior tesouro.


	35. Tornando-se Presente

Passou um mês da estadia de Daenerys e Jon com os filhos em Winterfell. Com o coração apertado, eles se despediram de Roslin e Robb e dos sobrinhos. Por mais que a questão da carta estava resolvida entre eles, ainda havia a possibilidade de Naharis ainda atormentá-los em Porto Real. Para isso Jon estava pronto para enfrentá-lo e deixar claro que estava perdendo seu tempo procurando Daenerys. Ela estava aliviada por Jon ter entendido toda situaçâo, mas ainda temia Dario a intimidar de novo. Mas o lado bom de tudo isso foi seu despertar para valorizar as coisas boas que ela já tinha conquistado. Não seria fácil, dentro dela ainda queria mais, mas se esforçaria para fazer somente o necessário em seu trabalho, sem exageros e extrapolar seus limites.

Chegando a Porto Real, Daenerys procurou Tyrion para ficar a par das decisões que foram tomadas sobre as decisões da economia de Westeros.

-Ficará feliz por eu ter conseguido conciliar suas ideias com as minhas-avisou-lhe o Lannister.

-Mesmo? Mas divergimos tanto...-Daenerys ponderou.

-Mas temos pessoas que concordam com você e outras que concordam comigo-explicou Tyrion-foi proposto que alguns comerciantes que quisessem poderiam gerenciar pequenas empresas, começando gerar renda aos poucos, sem investimentos arriscados, mas que aos poucos chegarão ao objetivo que a senhora propôs.

-Aos poucos-Daenerys concordou-parece-me ótimo.

-A senhora está bem sra. Stark?-Tyrion estranhou ela estar tão complacente.

-Sim por que pergunta sr. Lannister?-Daenerys perguntou.

-Aceitou a proposta sem questionar-Tyrion foi sincero.

-Porque reconheço que fez um excelente trabalho e é realmente algo bom para o país-respondeu ela-aprendi sobre contentamento nessa viagem e como fui tola por não me contentar antes.

-Realmente a senhora parece bem melhor de quando saiu daqui às pressas-Tyrion observou.

-É, devo concordar-Dany sorriu-retomarei meu trabalho imediatamente senhor.

-Fico feliz por isso-Tyrion decidiu com sinceridade.

Daenerys reformulou sua rotina para que aproveitasse seu tempo com a família o máximo possível. Seu empenho em seu cargo público continuou o mesmo, porém redobrou sua atenção aos dseus horários. Todos os dias na semana, às 5 da tarde, encerrava seus trabalhos e ia passar o tempo com os filhos. Não importando-se se tinha que terminar o trabalho no dia seguinte. Logo após o jantar, Daenerys costumava pegar logo no sono e Jon a encontrava já cochilando. Ele não podia deixar de sorrir ao contemplar aquela cena. Sua esposa tão calma e tranquila, finalmente respirando e deacansando, devido a sua própria escolha. Jon já estava esperando por aquilo por um tempo. Finalmente sentir sua esposa presente.

-Obrigado meu amor-sussurrou ele no meio do sono profundo dela-eu te amo.


	36. Preparativos do Baile

Daenerys continuou trabalhando com empenho mesmo passando o tenpo devido com sua família. Por se destacar, acabou deixando alguns políticos irritados e invejosos, por suas ideias e a posição privilegiada que tinha junto a Eddard Stark, o presidente confiava muito nos conselhos da nora. Ela não se acalmava se pudesse se defender e responder à altura às discussões e debates com seus colegas de trabalho, o que os deixavam com ainda mais raiva dela. Mas Daenerys não deixava nada disso abalá-la.

Uma carta veio de Robb e Roslin os convidando mais uma vez para ir a Winterfell. Daenerys não hesitou em aceitar, deixando seus trabalhos sob os cuidados de Tyrion, que agora era seu bom amigo.

Toda a família Stark se reuniu novamente em seu velho lar, com exceção de Eddard, já que estava muito ocupado com o trabalho.

Catelyn, Bran e Rickon o deixaram para se encontrar com o resto da família. Os meninos estavam animados por estarem prestes a entrarem para o exército. O coração de Lady Stark estava temeroso mais uma vez, ainda mais pois seus dois filhos partirião para as Cidades Livres em Essos para uma missão especial. Por mais que já tinha passado isso com Robb, Rickon e Bran nunca tinham ficado longe e muito menos para correr os riscos de soldados.

Sansa teve a ideia de um baile, para que seus irmãos aproveitassem a companhia da família e se divertissem um pouco.

-Teremos muitos convidados?-perguntou Daenerys à sua cunhada.

-Só as pessoas de sempre-Sansa respondeu-nossos principais aliados.

-Certo e Arya e Gendry virão?-Dany estava ansiosa por rever a outra cunhada.

-Virão mas talvez demorem um pouco por causa da gravidez dela-Sansa imaginou.

Os preparativos continuavam a todo vapor enquanto as crianças da família conversavam com os tios mais novos.

-Vocês sabem alguma coisa sobre o exército? -Jaeherys perguntou a Bran-Bom devem saber porque não podem entrar sem saber nada.

-Meu pai e tio Jon contaram como é, não é tio Bran?-completou Walder.

-É-Bran riu enquanto afagava os cabelos do sobrinho-nunca vamos saber exatamente como é até estarmos lá mesmo, mas podemos imaginar como vai ser. Teremos que ser corajosos e nos esforçar muito.

-Papai e mamãe às vezes nos contam algumas coisas-Jaeherys disse-mas só as histórias engraçadas que os amigos contavam quando acendiam a fogueira à noite.

-É o melhor tipo de história que um soldado pode contar-Bran replicou.

-Eu prefiro ser um intendente do que ser soldado-Walder declarou e seu primo começou a argumentar com ele.

Bran deixou de prestar atenção ao notar que alguém chegara. Meera Reed olhava para todo canto procurando justamente por ele.

-Meera-Bran chamou e foi até ela-está aqui para o baile? Está muito cedo ainda.

-Não, eu vim vê-lo-ela respondeu-quero avisar que não vou vir ao baile.

-Não mas por que?-ele não pode deixar de ficar chateado-sei que não gosta desse tipo de evento mas você é uma Reed e seu pai e seu irmão vão estar presentes. Além disso, se se sentir desconfortável, eu te faço companhia.

-Olha tenho que confessar que me convenceu-Meera teve que dizer.

-Quer dizer que vem?-Bran tentou.

-Eu ainda vou pensar-Meera prometeu.

Ela se despediu dele com o coração um pouco apertado. Bran e Meera eram amigos próximos desde a infância e se conheciam muito bem, chegando a desenvolver um amor secreto um ao outro. E por mais que Meera não gostasse tanto de bailes sabia que era uma das últimas chances de vê-lo antes que partisse para Essos. Bran tinha medo de não conseguir se declarar a ela antes de ir embora. Ele apenas esperava que Meera viesse ao Baile. Já seria um bom sinal.

-Bran-Rickon chegou e seu irmão voltou à realidade-os meninos estão insistindo para treinarmos luta de espadas com eles. Tudo bem meu irmão?

-Tudo sim-Bran deu de ombros-só estava pensando no baile.

-Não há nada demais nele-Rickon rebateu-é só mais um baile em Winterfell, com as mesmas pessoas, e nós lidando com ela.

-Teme que a Lyanna Mormont implique com você de novo?- Bran cruzou os braços.

-Ela é simplesmente irritante-Rickon concordou-mas nada com que eu não saiba lidar.

-Confio em você-seu irmão passou um braço por cima de seu ombro.

Os rapazes observaram o pátio por alguns segundos. Como sentiriam falta de casa. Mas o baile era a oportunidade perfeita para se aproveitar a companhia da família.


	37. Acontecimentos do Baile

Ao cair da noite, os Stark estavam prontos para receber seus convidados. Logo o salão estava cheios e os casais dançavam em harmonia com a música. Entre eles, Robb e Roslin e Jon e Daenerys. Seus filhos rodeavam tia Arya, que estava se sentindo indisposta para dançar. Assim como muitos, ela estava ali apenas para se despedir de seus irmãos e aproveitar a companhia da família. Seus sobrinhos a rodeavam com sua presença e suas inúmeras perguntas sobre o bebê.

-Acha que é um menino ou uma menina?-Arya, a sobrinha perguntou.

-Bom eu espero por menino-a tia disse-mas Gendry está certo que é uma menina.

-Você vai deixar a gente cuidar dele tia?-Jaeherys perguntou.

-Claro, é só terem cuidado-Arya prometeu.

Ela notou os irmãos mais novos de pé, ainda cumprimentando recém chegados. Rickon parecia esconder o tédio e Bran estava apreensivo.

-Sabem o que está incomodando o tio Bran?-Arya perguntou às crianças.

-Acho que está esperando a srta. Reed chegar-respondeu Alyssa.

-Ah...-Arya entendeu tudo.

Seu irmão teve tanto tempo para contar o que sentia e agora já não tinha tanto tempo assim. Seria tarde demais se deixasse isso para quando retornasse de Essos.

Rickon fez uma careta discreta ao ver Lyanna Mormont se aproximando.

-Sr. Stark, Sr. Stark-cumprimentou ela com uma reverência-desejo-lhes coragem, força e boa sorte em sua empreitada militar.

-Eu agradeço srta. Mormont-respondeu Bran com cortesia.

-Nos deseja isso por nos julgar fracos?-Rickon levantou a questão, desconfiado.

-Não foi o que quis dizer senhor-replicou Lyanna com certo desdém-mas se interpreta assim, deve ser porque julga ter as qualidades que citei.

-Juro senhorita que nada me faz compreender sua personalidade analista-sussurrou Rickon.

-Ah meu caro Rickon só me enxerga como quer ver-Lyanna balançou a cabeça-se me conhecesse de verdade...

-Não quero ter o desprazer-Rickon deu um sorriso torto.

-Espero que mude de ideia-Lyanna pareceu ceder um pouco-eu realmente lhe desejo bem, a você e toda sua família.

-Igualmente senhorita-Bran completou pelo irmão e a viram se afastar-por que implica tanto com ela?

-Ela é esnobe-Rickon deu de ombros-antes que implique comigo eu implico com ela.

-Muito maduro para um futuro soldado-Bran revirou os olhos.

-Sabe que só ajo assim com ela-Rickon justificou.

-Por um motivo que nem você sabe-Bran desistiu de argumentar com o irmão.

Meera tinha chegado naquele momento e Bran se afastou deixando Rickon pensando em Lyanna para trás.

-Que bom que veio!-Bran sorriu para ela.

-Você me obrigou a vir já que parte à primeira luz do dia-Meera replicou-eu vou sentir sua falta.

-E eu a sua-Bran ficou triste-com certeza.

A nova música que começou a ser tocada os arrastou para o meio da dança e entre os casais estranhamente viram Lyanna e Rickon dançando juntos.

-Não!-Robb declarou ao lado do irmão e das irmãs e seus cônjuges.

-Não acredito-Arya declarou.

-Mas o que é que o Rickon tá fazendo?-exclamou Jon.

-Ele está dançando com a srta. Mormont-Daenerys percebeu-o que tem de mais nisso.

-Lembra-se o quanto eles se odeiam?-Jon esclareceu.

-Eles não se odeiam-Sansa disse o que pensava-é só um desentendimento mútuo.

-Então eles fizeram as pazes-Gendry resolveu.

O que tinha acontecido era que Rickon notou que ninguém tinha tirado Lyanna para dançar e mesmo com raiva de sua piedade e com a gozação dela ao convite, ela acabou aceitando e eles ficaram mais civilizados.

Aquela não foi a única surpresa da noite para os Stark. Surpreendentemente Tyrion Lannister havia chegado. Daenerys foiba primeira a ir cumprimentá-lo.

-Secretário Lannister!-Dany apertou sua mão-certamente não o esperava aqui.

-Nem eu mesmo senhora-replicou ele-mas eu lamento dizer que um assunto sério e delicado me trouxe até aqui. Porém percebo que esta noite não é a ocasião para discutirmos o assunto. Deixarei para amanhã.

-Está bem-Daenerys tentou se manter calma-por enquanto fique à vontade.

-Obrigado-Tyrion agradeceu.

O diminuto secretário sentou-se perto dos homens da família Stark e Jon notou sua presença.

-É bom vê-lo aqui-ele apertou sua mão-veio nos visitar?

-Não deixa de ser ums visita-Tyrion admitiu-mas amanhã trataremos do meu motivo de ter vindo.

Aquilo também deixou Jon em alerta.

Tyrion aproveitou o vinho servido e por alguns instantes deixou-se levar pela melodia das músicas tocadas. Teimosamente seus pés batiam ao som do ritmo e desejou tomar um lugar no meio do salão. Então lembrou-se que provavelmente nenhuma dama se daria ao trabalho de dançar com ele. Por mais que fosse de uma família importante e tivesse um dos mais altos cargos do governo, sua aparência causava situações assim. "Nada de autopiedade" pensou ele para si mesmo "isso é uma bobagem pela qual não vale a pena se entristecer". Foi então que Sansa Stark surgiu.

-Boa noite secretário-a moça sorriu-é muito bom vê-lo aqui. Espero que tenha gostado de Winterfell.

-Bom é bem diferente de Porto Real ou Rochedo Casterly-replicou ele-demora-se um pouco para se acostumar com o frio.

-É só uma questão de tempo, eu acho-Sansa disse-aconteceu a mesma coisa comigo quando me mudei para Porto Real.

A moça parou de falar quando chegou à sua mesa torta de limão. Ela comeu sem hesitar com todo gosto, mesmo na frente do secretário. Tyrion sorriu do entusiasmo dela. Enquanto Sansa comia, ele voltou a prestar atenção à música e seus pés denunciaram seu interesse.

-Gostaria de...-Sansa ia dizendo, mas pensou melhor no meio da frase.

-Eu até dançaria-Tyrion deduziu com precisão-mas não tenho a altura adequada para isso.

-Me desculpe se o ofendi-Sansa lamentou-não queria...

-Não me ofende srta.-Tyrion sorriu-muito pelo contrário.

Fez uma pequena pausa de silêncio. Ele reconsiderou a proposta.

-Acho que não precisamos de autopiedade-decidiu por fim-srta. Sansa, me concede essa dança?

-Seria uma honra senhor-respindeu ela tomando coragem.

Logo eles descobriram uma maneira para dançarem juntos, deram as mãos e se movimentaram seguindo o ritmo. Tyrion sentiu-se maravilhado. Aquela moça havia quebrado um paradigma e lhe dado uma simples alegria. Sansa admirava o secretário, eleera inteligente, charnoso, gentil, sábio e bondoso. Tão dferente dos príncipes das histórias segundo as aparência, mas tão parecido em suas qualidades.

"Os Stark eram verdadeiramente uma família, muito diferente de coml eramos Lannister", pensou Tyrion depois de tudo o que viu no baile


	38. Diplomacia

O baile havia trazido alegria e tranquilidade por pouco tempo, mas o dia seguinte trouxe o peso da responsabilidade que cada um carregava. A família se despediu dos meninos que agora já eram rapazes. Bran e Rickon já sentiam o aperto no coração. Essos era totalmente nova para eles.

Já em Winterfell, também havia ficado a preocupação de Tyrion e o que o havia trazido até ali. Ele encontrou Daenerys no escritório dela, e então sentou-se a sua frente.

-Bom preciso contar algo peculiar que aconteceu na sua ausência-explicou Tyrion-um homem chamado Daario Naharis procurou por você.

Daenerys só assentiu, chocada ao ouvir aquele nome novamente.

-Eu ofereci ajuda e ele disse que precisava de ajuda para a esposa doente-retomou ele-eu prometi que daria, mas o sujeito me pareceu estranho e... um típico malandro. Investiguei e descobri que ele nunca foi casado e que na verdade é um marinheiro expulso. Sendo ele uma farsa, só preciso entender o que ele queria com você, Daenerys.

-Eu...-ela suspirou e decidiu contar já que Tyrion era um verdadeiro amigo-esse homem quis... ele tentou... me beijar a força, disse que me admirava, eu lhe dei um soco na face e deixei claro que não ia conseguir o que queria.

-Por isso estava tão abalada antes de vir pra cá-Tyrion concluiu-o que fez a respeito desse sujeito?

-Nada eu...-ela se sentiu frustrada-não sei mesmo o que fazer. Não posso ameaça-lo nem me aproximar de novo dele nem...

-Jon sabe disso?-ele perguntou.

-Sabe, sabe mas...-Dany deu outro suspiro-não pensamos no que fazer.

-Você é uma advogada-Tyrion declarou-pense nisso como um caso. Como defenderia?

-Bom a questão é que eu me senti assustada e completamente ofendida-Daenerys começou a estruturar-declarei que era casada portanto ele violou os meus direitos. O problema é que me garantiria que ele não me procurasse mais.

-A ameaça de prisão-Tyrion sugeriu-é pouco mas o seu nome garante uma segurança maior. Ele não seria louco de continuar incomodando a Dra. Stark.

-Foi meu nome que me colocou nessa situação toda-Daenerys lamentou-mas a melhor solução até agora. Teremos que fazê-lo assinar um documento, que declare o que ele fez e seu compromisso de não repetir mais, sujeito a punição.

-Exato-concordou seu amigo.

-Muito obrigada Tyrion-Ela conseguiu esboçar um sorriso-vou avisar ao Jon do nosso plano.

Ela tinha percebido o quanto tinha anulado a presença do marido em sua vida e isso tinha desequilibrado o princípio de seu casamento.

Jon sugeriu que as cartas fossem usadas como prova caso Naharis se recusasse a assinar a declaração.

Então Sansa e a família de Jon juntamente com Tyrion retornaram a Porto Real. Jon passou a auxiliar Dany no trabalho de seu escritório em casa e, como eles temiam, Daario Naharis surgiu novamente.

-Boa noite -Jon o cumprimentou com cinismo-o senhor deve ser Daario Naharis, marinheiro expulso e grande admirador da MINHA esposa, por assim dizer.

-Não sei a que se refere sr. Stark-Daario tentou se esquivar-eu só vim...

-Tentar me ver novamente?-Daenerys sugeriu-isso nunca mais acontecerá senhor, pelo menos não pessoalmente. Deve saber muito bem que eu sou advogada e o que fez a mim é um crime. Se não quer ser preso, assinará essa declaração que confessa o que fez e garante que se afastará de mim, para sempre.

-O que acontece se eu não fizer?-Daario ainda tentou.

-Sua carta a minha esposa será exposta e o pouco de honra que tem será desfeita, o respeito perdido e não deixarão em paz quem incomodou Daenerys Targaryen Stark-Jon pôs nesses termos.

Derrotado, Naharis assinou a folha e saiu em desgraça, vencido pela diplomacia.

-Acredite que acabou Dany-Jon a abraçou, a aconchegando por um longo momento.


	39. Em uma noite sem sono

Tyrion Lannister residia na Fortaleza Vermelha, sofrendo por pensar na sua própria porção de problemas no Estado. Naquela noite em particular não conseguia dormir de forma alguma. Andando pelos corredores, acabou encontrando alguém que não esperava. Lady, a cadela de Sansa, o fitou atenta, ameaçando se aproximar. Tyrion não admitia a ninguém que tinha medo dos cachorros dos Stark.

-Lady!-a voz de Sansa salvou o secretário-finalmente te encontrei. Oh...

Ela notou Tyrion.

-Desculpe incomodá-la srta. Stark-ele se desculpou um pouco envergonhado.

-Sr. Secretário boa noite-ela retomou a formalidade-eu é que estou fora da cama no momento errado, graças a Lady.

-Bom eu também deveria estar dormindo-Tyrion admitiu-mas o sono não me vem.

-Eu entendo-Sansa compreendeu-toda essa corrida atrás da Lady me fez perder o sono também.

-Se importaria de me fazer companhia?-Tyrion ofereceu já meio arrependido.

-Não senhor, na verdade...-Sansa tomava cuidado ao escolher as palavras-gosto muito de sua companhia.

-Igualmente-ele se sentiu lisonjeado e feliz.

Foram até as muralhas e observaram a cidade ao longe. As lamparinas acesas na noite de céu azul se assemelhavam a vagalumes sobre um rio.

-Olhar essa vista me faz sentir falta de Winterfell-confessou Tyrion-por mais fria que seja, é o lugar que mais me senti em casa na vida toda.

-Também sinto falta de lá às vezes-Sansa acrescentou à conversa-mas estar aqui com minha família me ajuda a lidar com a saudade. Não sente falta da sua família?

-Ah... não muito-Tyrion sorriu sem graça-Jaime me faz falta, mas minha irmã e o meu pai... meu irmão sempre foi minha única família, no sentido verdadeiro da família.

-Sei o que quer dizer, digo-ela tentou se expressar-passei um tempo longe da minha família, sonhando em ser uma dama, esperando me casar com quem achei ser o príncipe dos meus sonhos, ainda bem que acordei a tempo.

Tyrion observou-a por um momento, ela era uma jovem elegante, determinada, mas ao mesmo tempo tão doce e gentil. Era claro porque Eddard demorara em prometê-la em casamento. Sansa era uma joia preciosa, e não tinha plena certeza se Eddard Stark a concederia a ele. Era um fato que Tyrion a amava.

-Acho que tenho uma família aqui-declarou ele para levantar os ânimos-eu viajei o mundo todo atrás dela e fui encontrá-la graças ao meu trabalho. Muitos achariam isso impossível.

-Fico feliz que se sinta parte da família-Sansa sorriu.

-A srta. contribuiu muito pra isso-Tyrion contou.

Sansa apenas corou se sentindo lisonjeada. Um bocejo entregou sei cansaço.

-Com licença sr.-disse ela-parece que meu sono chegou.

-Boa noite Sansa-Tyrion desejou com um aceno.

-Boa noite Tyrion-ela beijou sua bochecha rapidamente e se retirou.

Talvez valesse a pena Tyrion tentar conquistar a mão daquela que já havia conquistado seu coração.


	40. O começo do fim de uma era

Eddard Stark sempre foi a grande inspiração da sua família e com o tempo de todo o seu povo. Em seus ombros sempre esteve o peso de ser chefe da família mas agora mais do que nunca os anos como presidente se tornaram pesados. Ele estava muito mais cansado e preocupado que o comum. E isso preocupava não somente a sua família, seus secretários também.

-O Presidente Stark está incomodado com algo-confidenciou Tyrion a Daenerys-sabe o que pode ter acontecido?

-Não sei dizer-Dany confessou-Ned senmpre foi reservado, preocupado e toma um peso enorme sobre as costas sozinho.

-De qualquer forma precisamos ficar firmes e apoiá-lo sempre-Tyrion a lembrou e Daenerys assentiu.

Mais tarde naquele dia Daenerys foi chamada ao escritório do sogro.

-Sr. Presidente-ela entrou prestativa-queria me ver?

-Eu sei que está ocupada mas quero que me faça um favor-Ned pediu.

-Qualquer coisa que pedir senhor-Daenerys estava atenta.

-Quero que escreva um discurso-Ned especificou.

-Ah finalmente dirá o que pensa e os sulistas verão toda a sua força-ela se empolgou.

-Fale menos querida-o comportamento arrancou um sorriso de Eddard-escute mais. Não direi o que penso, direi que não concorrerei à presidência.

-Desculpa o que?-Daenerys quase engasgou.

-Uma última vez-o presodente confirmou-o povo vai me ouvir e eu vou me despedir.

-Não, não por que?-disse Dany atônita.

-Quero ensinar sobre neutralidade-Eddard argumentou-evitar conflitos de partidos.

-Senhor, com as Cidades Livres à beira do conflito, seria essa a melhor hora para...-Ela foi interrompida por seu sogro.

-Pegue a caneta e escreva-Eddard instruiu-quero falar do que consegui, da sabedoria que consegui.

-E por ser sábio deve continuar a servir o povo-Daenerys tentou.

-Não!-Ned insistiu irredutível-essa será a minha última vez liderando meu povo. É hora de deixar um novo líder me suceder e eu liderar apenas minha família.

-A última vez-Daenerys finalmente compreendeu quando ele mencionou a família.

Ela se pôs a trabalhar no discurso.

Depois que seu trabalho no dia terminou, e ela pôs cada um dos três filhos para dormir, Daenerys sentou-se em sua cama com pesar.

-Não acredito nisso-murmurou ela.

-O que foi Dany?-Jon se aconchegou ao lado dela.

-Seu pai não vai concorrer às eleições-ela contou se sentindo triste.

-Mesmo?-Jon não pareceu tão surpreso-ele realmente precisa de um pouco de descanso.

-Eu sei mas...-ela ainda achava a decisão uma lástima.

-Meu pai sentiu que está chegando ao seu limite-Ele disse solenemente-ele merece desfrutar de toda paz e conforto que conquistou, que nós conquistamos com muito esforço e sacrifício.

-Eu entendo Jon-Daenerys deitou suspirando-eu estava lá também, passei por esses sacrifícios. Eu só espero que nosso país esteja em boas mãos.

-Isso também vai depender de cada um de nós-Jon a lembrou.

Por ora, Daenerys decidiu descansar para se acostumar a ideia de que Eddard não seria mais presidente.


	41. Um pedido

Tyrion Lannister sempre fora ousado e ainda assim, sábio em suas palavras. Conforme as usava, poderia virar qualquer situação a seu favor. Mas agora ele se sentia ansioso, inseguro, quase se sentindo indigno da recompensa que estava buscando.

-Sr. Presidente?-chamou ele depois de bater à porta do escritório de Eddard.

-Entre sr. Lannister-Ned concedeu-lhe a passagem e ele entrou.

-Há algo extremamente delicado que gostaria de tratar com o senhor-explicou Tyrion.

-Seja o que for prossiga-Ned começou a ficar preocupado.

-Bom eu...-suspirou o secretário-com todo respeito, admiração e humildade, peço que me conceda a mão de sua filha Sansa em casamento.

-Senhor eu confesso estar surpreso-Ned se assustou com o pedido-porém não lhe negarei em considerá-lo. O senhor sempre me mostrou ser um bom homem e não entregaria a mão de minha filha a ninguém que fosse menos que isso. Contudo, concederei seu pedido conforme o que Sansa decidir, respeitarei a escolha de minha filha.

-Eu entendo-Tyrion sorriu secamente-além disso, sei que a união de uma Stark com um Lannister pode ser visto com maus olhos, já que sou da família dos antigos tiranos, coisa da qual não me orgulho, mas senhor, todo o tempo que passei aqui me sinto mais parte da sua família do que jamais fui da que nasci.

-Colocando nesses termos-Eddard ponderou-seu casamento pode reforçar essa ideia a todo nosso povo, que você é nosso aliado e não nós aliados dos Lannister. Apenas fale com Sansa Tyrion, e aguardaremos pela resposta dela.

-Obrigado senhor-Tyrion se despediu e foi à procura de sua amada donzela.

Sansa lia na biblioteca quando percebeu a aproximação de Tyrion, logo ela se virou para cumprimentá-lo, notando seu nervosismo.

-Está tudo bem Tyrion?-ela demonstrou preocupação.

-Tem algo que gostaria de perguntá-la srta. Sansa-ele começou-por favor não se ofenda com o que vou pedir, mas também seja sincera ao responder.

-Serei-prometeu ela sentindo-se apreensiva.

-Eu a admiro desde que a conheci-disse Tyrion com a voz maravilhada-és a alma mais gentil que já conheci, extremamente esperta e totalmente forte.

-Me lisonjeia dessa forma mas não creio ser tudo isso-replicou Sansa.

-Mas para mim é isso e muito mais-Tyrion segurou a mão dela-faria o pobre homem que sou muito honrado se aceitar ser minha esposa.

-Sua esposa?-Sansa levantou-se de susto-senhor, eu... não esperava...

-Quer dizer que sua resposta é não?-lamentou ele sua possível derrota.

-Não, quer dizer-Sansa se atrapalhou ao ver a tristeza dele-dê-me um tempo para pensar, por favor.

-É claro-Tyrion compreendeu-me desculpe por assustá-la.

-Eu já estou bem, não se preocupe-Sansa assegurou e Tyrion se despediu com um assentir.

Enquanto ele se afastava, parte dela queria correr atrás dele e dizer sim. No entanto sua parte racional insistia em lembrá-la de que havia muito a se considerar.


	42. No campo de batalha

O caos se espalhava ao redor dos irmãos Stark. Nenhum treinamento no mundo evitaria a confusão que estavam sentindo naquele momento. Seus companheiros e aqueles que combatiam tombavam e caiam aos montes. Ocasionalmente, a explosão de uma mina enterrada os assustava e jogava terra por cima de tudo e de todos. Rickon e Bran combatiam praticamente ombro a ombro, porém conforme seus inimigos se aproximavam, ironicamente os irmãos se afastavam.

Foi quando atingiram Bran, e mesmo a distância, Rickon pôde ver perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo. O mais novo gritou num misto de pavor, raiva, vingança e rancor.

-Bran, Bran olha pra mim - Rickon tentava desesperadamente apoiar sua cabeça.

-Não... - murmurou o mais velho - não... não sinto...

E no momento seguinte estava desmaiado. Segurando o irmão nos braços, Rickon correu pelas trincheiras e conseguiu chegar mais ou menos a salvo às tendas de pronto socorro. Mesmo com o coração pesaroso, deixou o irmão para trás aos cuidados das enfermeiras e como um verdadeiro guerreiro, voltou ao campo de batalha atacando seus inimigos com toda fúria, pensando que assim vingaria o irmão, já com medo de perdê-lo para sempre.

Bran acordou depois de um longo tempo. Havia tido sonhos estranhos. O corvo, tão familiar e tão diferente, grasnava insistentemente "Voar, voar, não andar". Não sabia como interpretar aquilo, temeu ser um mau presságio. Foram três longos dias até que abrisse os olhos.

Depois da claridade, a primeira coisa que notou foi a paralisia. O desespero lhe tomou conta, como poderia ser um soldado sem que suas pernas se mexessem? A única coisa que pôde confortá-lo no momento foi seu irmãozinho ao seu lado.

-Eu não sinto as pernas - lamentou Bran com um pouco de revolta na voz - quando fui atingido, eu senti que elas adormeceram. Pensei que depois de um tempo, elas voltariam ao normal...

-Eu sinto muito irmão, de verdade - Rickon foi solidário - o médico do exército não nos deu esperança, disse que tudo o que resta é voltar para casa.

-Voltar? Voltar? Não, Rickon - decidiu Bran - como poderia voltar? Eu não serei um fardo pra nossa família, que me deixem aqui até o final desse conflito e então decidirei como vou passar o resto da minha vida.

-Não pode pensar assim! - disse o mais novo com certa energia - independente do que aconteceu, você tem uma vida, pessoas que te amam em Winterfell e não vou deixar que desista dela. Eu sou seu irmão, sangue do seu sangue, e por esse laço que nos une, eu irei fazer de tudo para não desista de viver a sua vida. Entendeu?

Brandon apenas assentiu, frustrado, porém sentindo-se confortado pelo irmão.

Rickon deixou seu irmão em repouso e pôs-se a escrever uma carta para seus pais.

"Queridos pai e mãe,

Escrevo com alegria e com dor e aperto no coração ao mesmo tempo. Aviso a vocês e a toda nossa família que em breve nos reencontraremos. Eu e Rickon voltaremos definitivamente para casa, ambos vivos. Infelizmente, não posso dizer completamente a salvo. Bran encontra-se paralisado e nosso médico me disse que é permanente. Não se preocupem, ele está bem melhor agora, não deixei seus cuidados por nenhum momento, o importante é que estamos vivos e em breve estaremos em casa.

Nos deseje uma boa viagem, até a volta,

Rickon Stark."

Ned e Catelyn receberam a notícia com choque e desespero. Seu menino havia corrido um sério risco de perder a vida e, a duras penas, havia sobrevivido. Depois do choque inicial, conseguiram se recompor, fortalecendo um ao outro, como sempre faziam, sendo os dois o alicerce que mantinha a família unida. Eles receberiam seus meninos de braços abertos, dando o seu melhor para que eles esquecessem os horrores da guerra.


	43. Construindo um discurso

As notícias de Rickon e Bran não foram fáceis de aceitar no começo, mas aos poucos os Stark conseguiram se acostumar com elas. Além disso, as eleições se aproximavam e Ned deveria cuidar de suas últimas decisões no governo. Agora, trabalhava nas palavras de seu discurso final como presidente.

Daenerys havia começado um rascunho e Jon havia revisado as palavras já escritas, Ned lia em voz alta para que Catelyn também dissesse sua opinião. Os quatro estavam reunidos no escritório de Eddard.

-Não sei se a parte de assumir os erros é uma boa ideia-disse Daenerys com a pena e papel na mão.

-Não senhora-Jon se pronunciou-conheço meu pai e sei que ele qier que essa parte fique.

-Jon está certo Daenerys-Eddard suspirou-não sou perfeito e tentar fingir ser, é uma grande mentira. Não posso enganar meu povo desse jeito.

-Creio que não foi isso que Daenerys quis dizer-Catelyn opinou-quer manter uma última imagem otimista sua meu querido.

-E se colocarmos as justificativas dos seus atos?-sugeriu Dany.

-Contando com a misericórdia do povo-acrescentou Jon.

-Certo-concordou sua esposa e rascunhou toda aquela ideia.

-Escreva também sobre os anos de serviço-instruiu Eddard-e a esperança que tenho dos anos futuros.

Daenerys ficou quieta por um momento enquanto trabalhava. Com empenho e dedicação, dava os toques finais em todo o discurso.

-Leia Jon e diga o que achou-ela passou o papel para ele.

Seu marido leu correndo os olhos pela escrita, já tendo prática nisso.

-O que acha Jon?-Catelyn perguntou.

-Bom, eu...-Jon pigarreou-papai deve decidir a versão final.

-Versão final?-Dany pôs as mãos na cintura-o que há de errado com meu discurso?

-Não há nada de errado-Ned pegou a folha de papel de Jon-somente o que deve conter é a essência do que quero falar e verdadeiramente expressar e eu sei que respeitou meus ideais em sua escrita.

Catelyn lia tudo por cima do ombro do marido.

-Aqui e aqui deve mudar um pouco as palavras-indicou ela-para ficar mais claro exatamente o que quer dizer.

-Sim-Ned concordou e fez várias anotações.

Daenerys passou tudo a limpo, entendendo as alterações que o sogro fez.

Queria despedir-se de seu povo mas também garantir a esperança de que tudo daria certo mesmo sem ele.


	44. O retorno dos meninos

Ned e Catelyn estavam sozinhos em Lannisporto, sem a companhia dos demais membros da família evitando que sua enorme presença intimidasse os meninos.

Os soldados mandados a Essos que foram dispensados chegariam de navio a qualquer momento.

Primeiro viram Rickon no meio da multidão, ele deu um sorriso radiante ao ver os pais. Ao se desvencilhar dos muitos que o cercavam, notaram que Rickon empurrava Bran em uma cadeira com rodas com certa dificuldade. O mais velho parecia abatido e triste. O mais novo continuou empurrando o irmão até o encontro dos pais.

-Meus meninos-Catelyn os abraçou e os encheu o rosto de beijos-como vocês fizeram falta.

-Sentimos sua falta também mamãe-Rickon sorriu-pai.

Eddard abraçou o filho mais moço.

-Brandon-chamou ele e Bran olhou para cima, continuando em silêncio.

-Pai-ele assentiu e seu pai se abaixou para abraçá-lo.

-Estamos aqui para o que precisar-Ned o lembrou-sempre vamos estar filho.

-Obrigado-Bran respondeu e se sentiu um pouco melhor.

Eles começaram a caminhar de volta a Fortaleza Vermelha. Era um longo caminho, mas decidiram que seria bom para os meninos observarem e sentirem o ar da cidade, amenizando a saudade que sentiam do lugar. Na verdade Porto Real era uma cidade que os Stark se acostumaram a viver, sempre sentiam que seu verdadeiro lar era Winterfell. Era de lá que Bran e Rickon sentiam mais falta.

A chegada deles em casa gerou uma certa comoção. Todos os receberam com muita alegria e animação, e os mais sensíveis derramaram algumas lágrimas.

Depois de toda agitação ter ficado pra trás, Rickon percebeu o quanto Bran só queria descansar da viagem.

-Estamos em casa irmão-disse ele antes de deixar o irmão a sós-é só isso que importa agora.

Bran assentiu e viu o irmão se afastar. Não queria ajuda de ninguém para sair da cadeira. Se a vida havia lhe dado aquele golpe, aprenderia a lidar com ele sozinho, como um bravo soldado. Com o próprio peso sobrecarregando os braços, ele se jogou com toda força sua cama.

Só queria dormir e esperar o que o dia seguinte lhe traria.


	45. Uma última vez

Bran estava aos poucos reacostumando com seu velho quarto. Não ficara fora por tanto tempo assim mas essa era a sensação, já que não havia muito o que fazer com as pernas paralisadas. Suas esperanças de voltar a andar foram perdidas e eta difícil não se sentir triste com tudo isso. Além disso, Rickon começara a ter pesadelos horríveis com o campo de batalha. Muitas vezes ele acordava com a baioneta nas mãos. Nunca aconteceu dele dispará-la mas mesmo assim temia que isso acontecesse. Os dois irmãos tentavam se recuperar aos poucos do que vivenciaram, com a ajuda de toda família e principalmente, Jon Dany e Robb, que sabiam muito bem o que estavam passando.

Sansa conversava com Bran em seu quarto.

-Eu sei que é difícil-disse ela ao irmão caçula-passei algo parecido mas com o tempo... as cicatrizes não doem mais como doíam antes. Tem só que estar disposto a receber o apoio que te dão.

-E voltar a confiar nos outros-completou ele-confiar em mim, de que tudo dará certo.

-Sim, isso-ela sorriu.

-Soube que foi pedida em casamento pelo sr. Tyrion-Bran mudou de assunto-eu sei que ele é parente de Joffrey, mas deveria considerar.

-Não sei exatamente o que sinto ppr Tyrion-confessou ela-eu o admiro s gosto da sua amizade, gostaria de me aproximar,mas...

-Tem medo de que ele seja como Joffrey-deduziu Bran.

-Sim ele é gentil comigo mas Joffrey também era-ponderou ela-um casamento é para toda a vida.

Há muito tempo Sansa foi prometida a Joffrey Baratheon, filho da Antiga Rainha Cersei e Robert Baratheon, de quem a rainha havia se separado. Cersei desfez o noivado assim que Eddard se rebelou contra seu governo.

-Fale com ele e conte sobre isso-Bran aconselhou-independente do que decida, conte que o passado ainda a atrapalha de pensar na questão.

-Eu vou-Sansa concordou-obrigada por me ajudar irmão. Agora me deixe ajudá-lo. Venha e saia um pouco desse quarto. Por favor...

-Sansa...-reclamou Bran relutante.

-Por favor Brandon-insistiu ela.

-Ah está bem-ele deu de ombros.

Nesse tempo, Arya e Gendry vieram visitá-los trazendo o pequeno Ned Waters com eles. O novo sobrinho alegrou a todos.

-Ele parece ser tão esperto-comentou Jaeherys enquanto ele observava o priminho com as outras crianças.

-Logo ele vai estar andando-confidenciou Tia Arya.

-Só espero que ele não cresça tão rápido-suspirou tio Gendry.

De repente Bran se juntou a eles, o que surpreendeu e animou a todos. Sansa empurrava sua cadeira. Walder acabou tendo uma ideia. Cochichou algo no ouvido do tio Bran, que respondeu com uma careta e depois assentiu. Walder então falou algo com tio Gendry e tia Arya.

-Não é uma boa ideia-opinou o tio.

-Promete ter cuidado?-ponderou a tia.

-Sim-Walder pulou e bateu palmas.

-Eu vou segurá-lo firme-Bran prometeu.

-Tomara que Ned não goste disso-esperava Gendry.

-Talvez o vô Ned não goste mas ele não tá aqui-Walder deu de ombros.

-Mas o que é que você tá aprontando?-quis saber Arya a prima.

Em resposta, Walder pegou o priminho rapidamente e o colocou no colo do tio Bran, que segurou o bebê firme enquanto Walder os empurrava correndo. Aquilo fez Bran e o pequeno Ned rirem coisa que o tio já não fazia há muito tempo.

Um tempo depois Bran e Rickon estavam se sentindo melhor, embora lidando com suas dificuldades interiores todos os dias. Eles estavam presentes, junto de toda a sua família e os secretários do governo incluindo Tyrioon para o último discurso de seu pai. Um pouco apreensiva, Daenerys entregou ao sogro seu discurso e o desejou boa sorte.

-Bom dia a todos-disse Eddard em alto e bom som da sacada da Fortaleza Vermelha, o povo o encarando de lá de baixo-Estão ciente de que deixarei a presidência. Conforme revejo meu tempo de serviço, estou ciente de que possa ter cometido muitos erros, mas confio que o meu povo os veja com indulgência, entendendo meus defeitos. Depois de longos anos dedicados ao serviço do meu país, espero que haja em sua consciência minha necessidade de me recolher a tempos e lugares de paz. Há em mim grandes expectativas de me juntar aos meus compatriotas como mais um cidadão, confio na benevolência da nossa nação sob um governo livre, é esse o desejo do meu coração, conforme caminhamos e continuamos a trabalhar com cuidados aos perigos. A história olha para nós. Obrigado por tudo.

Todos que ouviram aplaudiram seu último discurso, a última vez que Eddard Stark falava em público. De suas costas saíam o enorme peso da responsabilidade, mas seu coração continuava preocupado com o futuro.


	46. Repercussão

Toda a família Stark logo após a renúncia de Eddard aprontava-se para voltar para Winterfell. A notícia alegrou a todos, mesmo os que ficariam para trás como Jon e sua família, já Daenerys ainda seria secretária do Tesouro até a nova eleição.

Essa era uma questão que ela estava ponderando, agora que Eddard deixou o cargo se tambêm não seria a hora dela deixar a admimistração. Quem também pensava muito era Sansa e o pedido que recebeu. Tyrion era seu amigo mas torná-lo seu marido era um passo importantíssimo que teria consequências para o resto da vida. Ele se preocupava com ela de verdade, disso Sansa estava certa, porém quanto mais foi considerando a ideia, seu coração foi cedendo.

-Senhor...-ela o chamou pelo corredor-Tyrion.

-Srta. Sansa-ele se supreendeu ai vê-la tão de repente-pense que deixaria Porto Real com sua família.

-Não poderia e nem queria ir sem deixá-lo sem uma resposta-Sansa foi enchendo-se de coragem-não posso sair do lugar em que meu futuro marido trabalha.

-Quer dizer que aceita se casar comigo?-Tyrion nem podia acreditar.

-Sim eu vou-Sansa sorriu e se inclinou se aproximando.

-Você me faz muito feliz-Tyrion tomou as mãos dela tentando conter as lágrimas-vou retribuí-la da mesma forma.

Sansa se comoveu tanto com a comoção do noivo que o beijou para confortá-lo. Tyrion a abraçou apertado, agradecido.

"Queridos pai e mãe,

Sei que sabem da intenção do secretário Lannister em casar-se comigo. Aviso-lhes que firmei meu compromisso com Tyrion. Esoero selar essa união na minha amada Winterfell. Sinto sua falta, mande minhas lembranças a todos.

Assinado,

Sansa Stark."

Robb e Roslin vibraram ao receber a família de volta.

-Ah pai não faz ideia de como senti sua falta aqui-Robb disse abraçando o pai-não sei se um dia estarei pronto para ser patriarca.

-Mas você cuidou de tudo muito bem-apontou Ned-e ser patriarca caberá a Jon, já que ele é o mais velho.

-Estamos perdidos então-brincou Robb.

Todos riram e logo se aconchegaram em seu velho lar.

Vento Cinzento, Verão e Cão Felpudo vieram recebê-los. Verão estranhou como viu Bran, mas logo ignorou como seu dono estava e apoiou-se em sua cadeira afetuosamente, o carinho trouxe alívio ao coração do dono.

Já Felpudo estranhou Rickon, achando o dono completamente diferente do rapaz que havia se despedido dele. Rickon se aproximou devagar, coçando as orelhas de seu cachorro como sempre fazia. Felpudo finalmente o reconheceu. Estar no lar em que cresceram e viveram tantas coisas boas aliviava o coração dos jovens soldados.

Alguns dias depois Bran recebeu a visita de Meera, não podendo se esconder dela por muito tempo.

-Eu fiquei muito preocupada quando soube-disse ela-sinto muito.

-Não queria que me visse assim no começo-confessou ele-nunca vou me acostumar com o que aconteceu, mas voltar pra casa tem me ajudado a melhorar.

-Senti muito a sua falta-suspirou Meera-todas as noites eu lembrava de você, pensava no perigo que corria...

-A última batalha foi a mais difícil com certeza-disse Bran-mas eu aprendi a lição.

-De que não precisa ser soldado pra provar seu valor-concluiu ela-eu sempre gostei de você exatamente como você é.

-Eu também Meera-suspirou ele.

Eles trocaram um olhar que dizia a mesma coisa, o mesmo sentimento, um para o outro. O beijo aconteceu mas Bran sentiu-se mal apesar de ter gostado.

-Não está certo Meera-Bran interrompeu-eu...

-Deveria me pedir em casamento primeiro? -ela foi direta-também concordo.

-Eu amo você-suspirou ele-mas não quero te dar trabalho pro resto das nossas vidas por causa das minhas limitações.

-Não ouviu o que eu falei Brandon?-ela olhou bem em seus olhos -eu amo você exatamente como é, não importa como você está ou o que aconteceu ou o que vai acontecer.

-Quer mesmo se casar comigo Meera Reed?-Bran perguntou com doçura.

-Se esse é o pedido oficial então sim Brandon Stark-Meera riu-aceito me casar com você.


	47. Rumores

Os pesadelos de Rickon eram constantes apesar de estar em casa já há um bom tempo. Bran compartilhava com eles algumas experiências dramáticas e emocionais, mas ambos os irmãos reagiam de forma diferente. Quando os pesadelos vinham, Rickon acordava apavorado e pronto para a batalha, como se revivesse tudo e estivesse em Essos novamente.

Seus pais e irmãos estavam contentes com os noivados recentemente firmados, porém a preocupação com o mais jovem dos Stark pairava no ar. Aos poucos ele não quis mais sair de casa e os sobrinhos pequenos estranhavam seu comportamento.

-Tio Rick passou por muitas coisas em Essos-explicava Roslin-coisas que ao lembrar deixam ele triste.

-Então o que podemos fazer para deixá-lo feliz?-perguntava Walder.

-Fazê-lo lembrar de coisas boas-respondeu a mãe.

-Ou criar novas memórias boas-completou Robb-o que acho difícil por enquanto. Tenham paciência meus pequenos, tenho certeza de que tio Rick vai ficar bem.

Lyanna Mormont conhecia bem os passeios regulares dos irmãoa Stark pelas ruas de Winterfell e à beira do Porto Branco e por mais que encontrasse Roslin e as crianças, esperava ver Bran e principalmente Rickon, desde que eles retornaram da guerra em Essos.

Era estranho a ela querer visitá-lo já que tanto implicava com Rickon, mas teve que admitir a si mesma que sentia sua falta, mais que o comum. Talvez fosse por causa dos perigos e dos rumores de pesadelo que ele estava passando. Assim mesmo temendo não ser recebida foi procurá-lo.

-Srta. Lyanna que surpresa agradável-Eddard a recebeu.

-Digo o mesmo senhor-respondeu ela-apesar que não creio ser tão agradável assim, já que seus jovens filhos parecem me evitar.

-Não estamos evitando-Rickon chegou ao cômodo, indo até lá depois que ouviu a voz dela-estamos nos readaptando.

-Seu irmão parece já estar bem-Lyanna desviou o assunto-aliás meus parabéns a Bran pelo noivado.

-Darei a ele-rebateu o Stark-era só isso ou tem algo mais a dizer?

-Não é necessário tanta... grosseria-Mormont foi direta-sr. Stark, na verdade gostaria que me acompanhasse num passeio.

-Passeio?-estranhou Rickon-não quero sair de casa, muito menos agora.

-Rickon-seu pai interviu-vá por favor, fará bem a você.

-Está bem-ele não podia negar o pedidodo do pai.

Com relutância seguiu Lyanna, mas para seu alívio, Felpudo os acompanhava ao seu lado.

-Ah...-suspirou ela-os famosos cães dos Stark, tão leais quanto dizem.

-Mais do que você imagina-concordou Rickon-desde quando são tão famosos?

-Seu irmão Robb passeia com o dele regularmente com a esposa e is filhos-ela esclareceu-e os de Jon e Arya se juntam aos donos com eles. Aliás foi por isso que fui atrás de você, não o via nesses passeios.

-Sabia que eu estava no exército-disse ele obviamente-oh... você sentiu minha falta!

-Tenho que falar que senti não vou mentir-disse ela impetuosa.

-Sabe que...-Rickon tomou fôlego-algumas vezes lembrei de você, do seu jeito implicante.

-Eu implicante?-indignou-se ela-você que é!

Os pesadelos de Rickon eram constantes apesar de estar em casa já há um bom tempo. Bran compartilhava com eles algumas experiências dramáticas e emocionais, mas ambos os irmãos reagiam de forma diferente. Quando os pesadelos vinham, Rickon acordava apavorado e pronto para a batalha, como se revivesse tudo e estivesse em Essos novamente.

Seus pais e irmãos estavam contentes com os noivados recentemente firmados, porém a preocupação com o mais jovem dos Stark pairava no ar. Aos poucos ele não quis mais sair de casa e os sobrinhos pequenos estranhavam seu comportamento.

-Tio Rick passou por muitas coisas em Essos-explicava Roslin-coisas que ao lembrar deixam ele triste.

-Então o que podemos fazer para deixá-lo feliz?-perguntava Walder.

-Fazê-lo lembrar de coisas boas-respondeu a mãe.

-Ou criar novas memórias boas-completou Robb-o que acho difícil por enquanto. Tenham paciência meus pequenos, tenho certeza de que tio Rick vai ficar bem.

Lyanna Mormont conhecia bem os passeios regulares dos irmãoa Stark pelas ruas de Winterfell e à beira do Porto Branco e por mais que encontrasse Roslin e as crianças, esperava ver Bran e principalmente Rickon, desde que eles retornaram da guerra em Essos.

Era estranho a ela querer visitá-lo já que tanto implicava com Rickon, mas teve que admitir a si mesma que sentia sua falta, mais que o comum. Talvez fosse por causa dos perigos e dos rumores de pesadelo que ele estava passando. Assim mesmo temendo não ser recebida foi procurá-lo.

-Srta. Lyanna que surpresa agradável-Eddard a recebeu.

-Digo o mesmo senhor-respondeu ela-apesar que não creio ser tão agradável assim, já que seus jovens filhos parecem me evitar.

-Não estamos evitando-Rickon chegou ao cômodo, indo até lá depois que ouviu a voz dela-estamos nos readaptando.

-Seu irmão parece já estar bem-Lyanna desviou o assunto-aliás meus parabéns a Bran pelo noivado.

-Darei a ele-rebateu o Stark-era só isso ou tem algo mais a dizer?

-Não é necessário tanta... grosseria-Mormont foi direta-sr. Stark, na verdade gostaria que me acompanhasse num passeio.

-Passeio?-estranhou Rickon-não quero sair de casa, muito menos agora.

-Rickon-seu pai interviu-vá por favor, fará bem a você.

-Está bem-ele não podia negar o pedidodo do pai.

Com relutância seguiu Lyanna, mas para seu alívio, Felpudo os acompanhava ao seu lado.

-Ah...-suspirou ela-os famosos cães dos Stark, tão leais quanto dizem.

-Mais do que você imagina-concordou Rickon-desde quando são tão famosos?

-Seu irmão Robb passeia com o dele regularmente com a esposa e is filhos-ela esclareceu-e os de Jon e Arya se juntam aos donos com eles. Aliás foi por isso que fui atrás de você, não o via nesses passeios.

-Sabia que eu estava no exército-disse ele obviamente-oh... você sentiu minha falta!

-Tenho que falar que senti não vou mentir-disse ela impetuosa.

-Sabe que...-Rickon tomou fôlego-algumas vezes lembrei de você, do seu jeito implicante.

-Eu implicante?-indignou-se ela-você que é!

-Só estava me defendendo-alegou ele.

-Eu me preocupo com você e é assim que me retribui?-Lyanna ficou na ponta dos pés na frente dele.

-Está certo me desculpe-pediu ele tentando acalmá-la-pensei que podíamos ser amigos.

-Eu também quem disse que não podemos?-Lyanna estava mais calma.

-Acho que nós dois precisamos contribuir para isso-admitiu ele.

-Sim, me desculpe-Lyanna voltou para o lado dele-se precisar de algo que eu possa fazer, pode me pedir.

Rickon considerou aquilo por um tempo.

-Estaria disposta a ouvir os problemas e horrores internos de um jovem soldado?-perguntou ele meio triste.

-É exatamente por isso que me esforcei para tirá-lo de casa-disse ela comovida-e para ouvi-lo. Não me poupe de nada por favor, aguento o que tem para me dizer.

-Está bem-o jovem estranhou a boa vontade dela-os pesadelos tem me atormentado. Por mais que tenha voltado pra casa, as lembranças não vão e não consigo controlá-las.

-Já pensou que seus irmãos Robb e Jon já passaram por isso?-apontou Lyanna.

-Sim mas não quero incomodá-los com isso-rebateu Rickon-eles tem seus próprios problemas pra lidar e Bran, o que ele está passando é pior ainda.

-Todos tem problemas inclusive você e eu também -Lyanna falou-não quer dizer que não precise de ajuda para resolvê-los e sua família é com que você mais pode contar para isso. Não esqueça disso.

-Mesmo assim Lyanna, mesmo assim-Rickon não estava convencido-de qualquer forma, parece que posso contar com você também, já que está me ouvindo agora.

-E sempre que precisar vou ouvir-prometeu ela-se concordar em não ser teimoso e conversar comigo e com seis irmãos.

-Tudo bem Lyanna-suspirou ele-ja que isso garante que não vai me irritar mais.

-Não sou tão irritante assim!-afirmou ela outra vez.

Rickon apenas riu e o coração dela aliviou-se.

Jaeherys já tinha 19 anos quando estava no seu segundo ano da Faculdade de Direito, onde estidava em Porto Real, seguindo os passos de sua mãe. Ele era um garoto popular, embora não se sentia confortável com isso, outra característica que herdara da mãe e era por ela que era tão famoso.

Porém não eram todos os seus companheiros alunos que admiravam a famosa Daenerys Taegaryen-Stark.

Era um dia comum em que os jovens debatiam no pátio da Academia como sempre e para sei constrangimento, algumas moças suspiravam ao vê-lo passar, ouviu o nome de sua mãe ser falado em uma das conversas que aconteciam.

-Ela pode ter sido militar e até mesmo boa Secretária do Tesouro mas quem sabe quem ela é em casa?-Jaeherys reconheceu Grande Walder, um dos muitos Walder Frey que conhecia, discursando-ouvi dizer que ela traiu o marido quando ele estava fora com os filhos uma vez, com um marinheiro expulso do exército. E eu duvido muito que seja mentira. Daenerys é uma traidora!

Jaeherys encheu-se de fúria ao ver que outros apoiavam a ideia de Grande Walder.

-Não tem o direito de falar da minha mãe assim!-gritou o jovem Stark.

-Mas tudo leva a crer que ela é o que eu disse-rebateu Walder.

-Vai se arrepender do que disse!-prometeu Jaeherys.

-É um desafio?-Frey se aproximou-pode crer que vou aceitá-lo Stark.

-Nos encontramos daqui a um dia ao meio dia nesse pátio-propôs Jaeherys-traga sua espada e seu escudeiro.

-Combinado Stark-Walder deu um sorriso malicioso.

Jaeherys se afastou, determinado em defender a honra de sua mãe.


	48. Guerreiro Jaeherys

Daenerys conhecia bem seus três filhos, e desde que decidiu estar bem mais presente na vida deles, nada escapava de sua atenção quando o assunto era eles. Tanto ela quanto Jon notaram a inquietação de Jaeherys durante o jantar.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?-Jon perguntou ao filho mais velho.

-Nada pai, só...-o jovem tentou contornar o assunto-coisas na Academia, trabalhos, debates, discursos...

-Sei das suas responsabilidades, mas não esqueça de descansar um pouco-acinselhou o pai.

Jon percebeu que algo mais estava acontecendo, mas decidiu não pressionar o filho. Daenerys por outro lado já faria diferente e iria ser direta em uma conversa franca com o filho após o jantar.

-Jaeherys não minta pra mim-ela pediu quando os dois estavam sozinhos-sei que seu pai pode atê querer deixar o assunto um pouco de lado, mas eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo. Me diga.

-Ah mãe se ouvisse o que falam de você...-ele desmoronou de irritação ao lembrar de Walder-a acusaram de adultério e eu sei que é mentira. Desafiei um dos Walder pra um duelo por ele ter te insultado.

-Um duelo?-Dany se assustou-meu filho isso é muito perigoso! Não devia ter feito isso, poderia deixá-lo falando, já que sabia que era mentira.

-Eu sei que se estivesse no meu lugar agiria da mesma forma-respondeu Jaeherys-não importa o que você diga, não posso voltar com a minha palavra pra trás, defenderei a minha honra e a sua mãe.

Daenerys apenas abaixou a cabeça, indefesa. Então era assim que as pessoas se sentiam, ante a impetuosidade dela. O filho era um reflexo da sua personalidade ousada.

-Apenas...-murmurou ela-tome cuidado, e, se quiser, use meu velho mosquete. Não parta o coração do seu pai e nem o meu.

-Não vou, vou orgulhar vocês-sorriu o jovem Targaryen-Stark.

Jaeherys saiu dali, pensando estar tudo resolvido, mas Daenerys estava triste pensando que não era assim que queria que o filho surpreendesse a todos.

Na Academia de Porto Real era comum ver os estudantes chegando com seus livros em mão, mas era incomum portarem armas. O mais perto disso eram as lâminas para abrir cartas. E ainda mais incomum era ver o calmo e diplata Jaeherys Stark armado com o mosquete da guerra da Independência. Era a evidência de que o duelo proposto no dia anterior estava de pé. Durante a manhã, o jovem Stark tentou focar nos estidos, mas nada tirava da sua mente a determinação de honrar sua palavra e defender o nome da sua família.

Ao meio dia com passos firmes rumou para o local marcado. Ao ver Grande Walder se aproximar, fechou seu olhsr raivoso nele.

-Vejo que o sangue de lobo lateja em suas veias-disse o Frey no lugar de um cumprimento.

-E sentirá suas garras em breve-prometeu Jaeherys cuspindo raiva.

Pequeno Walder, o irmâo do Grande, se colocou como juiz da disputa.

-Contarei até 10 enquanto dão os passos de distância-anunciou ele-depois estarão livres para ataque, sendo a única arma a ser utilizada a espada, como proposto pelo desafiante.

Sentia-se a tensão no ar mesmo em meio ao silêncio. A contagem de Pequeno Walder o interrompeu e logo após o 10, Jaeherys partiu para cima de Grande Walder como um lobo, fazendo jus às habilidades de soldado de seus pais.

O Stark torceu o pulso de Frey, mas o segundo atingiu o primeiro cheio no ventre num corte paralelo ao tronco. Cambaleando, Jaeherys caiu de joelhos, a mão pairando sobre o corte que sangrava, numa tentativa vã de parar a dor.

-Já foi decidido, Frey venceu a disputa-gritou o Pequeno um pouco horrorizado-chamem um médico!

"Como pude ser tão fraco e impulsivo a ponto de não ter ums estratégia e me deixar ser vencido tão facilmente?"-foi o que Jaeherys pensou enquanto desmaiava.

A última coisa que viu foi o Dr. Aemon Targaryen se aproximando antes que sua visão escurecesse.


	49. Inverno

O inverno havia voltado rigorosamente a Winterfell, como um velho conhecido de seus habitantes. Era o primeiro inverno desde que Bran e Rickon voltaram pra casa.

-Acordem dorminhocos!-anunciou Robb animosamente, quando o sol mal tinha aparecido no céu.

-É muito cedo pra isso-reclamou Rickon de debaixo dos cobertores.

-Pensei que tinha dormido bem-replicou o mais velho.

-E dormi-respondeu Rickon, pensando que há um tempo não tinha mais pesadelos-mas queria dormir mais.

-Nada disso senhor-Robb estalou a língua e chacoalhou o irmão-Roslin já preparou o café porque quer tomar a dianteira na guerra de bola de neve.

-Quer dizer que ainda temos guerra de bola de neve no primeiro dia de inverno?-agora Rickon estava sentado sobre a cama.

-É claro, passei a tradição aos meus filhos-Robb sorriu-já estão tramando planos pra pegar o tio Rick.

-Ah mas não vão mesmo-Rickon levantou-se de uma vez e começou a se aprontar.

Um pouco mais tarde aconteceu a brincadeira na neve prometida por Robb, enquanto os flocos caíam suavemente. Eventualmente Alyssa e Wald derrubaram Rickon enquanto Bran riu, julgando os vencedores da disputa.

-Ei-uma voz os interrompeu-só eu posso fazer isso!

-Lyanna-Rickon se levantou envergonhado-pensei que seria do meu time nessa jogada.

-Se quiser eu serei-replicou ela rindo.

-Agora vai ter que esperar essa rodada terminar-Bran avisou-mas pensando melhor, Wald e Alyssa venceram. Começem mais uma partida.

Para a sorte de Rickon, Lyanna desviava com facilidade das crianças e de suas boladas. Uma vez enquanto corria, ela acabou trombando em Rickon e os dois caíram juntos, rindo.

-Que deselegante para uma dama-comentou ele enquanto a ajudava a se levantar.

-Só caí porque o cavaleiro estava no meu caminho-respondeu ela o empurrando de leve.

No fim das contas, acabaram rindo da confusão.

Depois de se cansar da brincadeira, Lyanna se despediu dos Stark e foi para casa, não antes que Rickon pedisse desculpas.

-Não foi nada mesmo-ela assegurou-a única coisa que o tombo fez foi nos fazer rir.

-E a sensação foi ótima-disse Rickon-quero dizer, rirmos juntos.

-Também acho-Lyanna respondeu com um sorriso e se foi.

-Você gosta dela-Bran apontou.

-Não Bran, ela é só a garota mais irritante de Winterfell.

-Mas ainda assim vocês tem sido amigos por muito tempo, concorda comigo?-disse o mais velho.

-Ah sim-Rickon deu o braço a torcer.

-Já é um começo-Bran sorriu.

O seu irmão apenas bufou causando o riso dos sobrinhos.

De volta a Porto Real, Daenerys e Jon souberam do que havia acontecido e saíram correndo em busca do filho. Jon não podia acreditar na notícia, já que Jseherys era calmo e sábio a maior parte do tempo, exceto quando o ofendiam profundamente. Ele era um Stark e sendo assim, defenderia sua honra. Daenerys o acompanhou em silêncio, seus pensamentos a culpavam pelo acontecido. De ums forma ou de outra, ela o havia incentivado a duelar.

-Onde está meu filho?-perguntou Daenerys ao ver o médico.

-Sra. Stark se acalme por favor-pediu ele-a ferida foi profunda, eu consegui conter o sangramento, mas ele ainda está se recuperando e corre risco.

-Eu posso vê-lo?-ela implorou.

-Pode senhora-o Dr. Aemon autorizou se apiedando dela.

-Mãe...-murmurou com dificuldade Jaeherys.

Seu ferimento estava enfaixado, e ele tinha os olhos semicerrados. Seus pais se acomodaram ao seu lado no leito.

-Eu sinto muito pai-o jovem se esforçou para virar para Jon-não foi assim que você me ensinou a agir.

-Fique quietinho-Jon pediu se aproximando um pouco mais-eu sei, eu sei...

-Mãe me desculpe eu...-Jaeherys foi interrompido pela dor.

-Você foi corajoso-Daenerys não emcontrava palavras para o momento. Sentia-se culpada pelo estado do filho.

Ela acariciou seus cabelos e o rapaz começou a tremer, a assustando.

-Não, não...-Jon murmurou ao seu lado.

-Não Jon ele não vai...-Daenerys sabia o que o marido estava temendo.

Dr. Aemon haviam voltado naquele momento.

-Se acalmem Sr. e Sra. Stark-ele pediu-ele está delirando pela febre. É melhor saírem, avisarei quando ele estiver melhor.

Jon e Daeberys assentiram e saíram. Apesar da tristeza e preocupação, Jon havia notado que a esposa não parecia tão surpresa ao saberem do duelo.

-Você sabia?-ele perguntou com delicadeza.

-Eu...-Dany sentia sua confiança desmanchar-eu... Jon ele fez isso pra me defender, a culpa é toda minha... eu... ele usou o meu mosquete...

-Quer dizer que...-ele respirou fundo, sentindo a raiva chegar-por que especificamente ele te defenderia?

-Um colega de Academia-ela tentava ignorar a vergonha com dificuldade-ele... me acusou de ser adúltera... e Jaeherys quis defender minha honra. É tudo culpa minha Jon, minha culpa, se não me preocupase só com mibga carreira e legado... agora meu filho sofreu as consequências dos meus atos...

Chorando e correndo descontroladamente, ela se afastou temendo o pior. Jon achou melhor deixá-la ir naquele momento. Ele estava chocado por saber que ela havia apoiado o duelo, porêm entendia o quanto aquele velho boato mexia com ela. Ainda sim, para Jon Daenerys deveria esquecer essa história, tudo jâ estava resolvido. Agora ele tentava conciliar a preocupação com a esposa e o filho.

Por dias o estado de Jaeherys permaneceu estável, contudo Daenerys não conseguia encarar o marido por vergonha. Jon tentava se aproximar, consolar, dizer que tudo aquilo não era sua culpa, mas o remorso e o peso de consciênxia a faziam se esquivar. Por vezes, no meio da noite, ela se levantava e tentava desanuviar os pensamentos observando a cidase por cima da Fortaleza Vermelha. Jon conseguiu encontrá-la lá nuna noite e antes que ela se esquivasse, aproximou-se devagar, tentando camuflar sua presença. Lentamente deixou que seus dedos se envolvessem ao redor da mão dela.

-Aqui está tão quieto...-tentou ele em um tom baixo.

-Me perdoa Jon-ela pediu com calma-eu... não deveria ter feito muitas coisas, mas acho que finalmente aprendi a não trocar os pés pelas mãos.

-Já é um começo-Jon tocou seu rosto com a mão livre-só não fuja de mim, por favor, se estivermos juntos, vai ficar mais fácil enfrentar essa dificuldade.

-Obrigada-ela suspirou soltando um grande peso-eu te amo.

-Eu te amo-Jon pôs ênfase nas palavras e em seu olhar, a fazendo se lembrar dessa verdade.

Daenerys o abraçou com saudades, tendo certeza que aquele era seu lugar favorito em todo o mundo.


	50. Acertos

Enquanto Jaeherys se recuperava, sua mãe fazia uma persistente vigília no seu leito. Ela o observava dormir e, lentamente, conversava com ela, ajnda debilitado, mas melhor a cada dia.

-Não deveria estar aqui-falou o rapaz ao ver o sono e cansaço de Daenerys-tem trabalho a fazet mamãe e além disso meus irmãos reclamam quando vem me visitar.

-Ah é?-ela cruzou os braços em tom de brincadeira-mas eu sempre sou pontual em ler poesias e cobtar histórias pra falando seriamente, Arya ficou doente por sua causa.

-É, eu senti o quanto fiz falta quando ela me abraçou forte-Jaeherys também sentiu falta da irmã-o Dr. Aemon disse que logo vou poder voltar pra casa.

-Vai ser maravilhoso-Daenerys se alegrou com a possibilidade-vamos fazer um baile em sua homenagem.

-Não mãe, sério nâo precisa-pediu o rapaz, constrangido.

-Está bem-ela riu-só volte pra casa, meu menino.

-Me perdoe mãe-Jaeherys se comoveu pelo jeito terno da mãe falar-eu só lhe trouxe preocupações com essa história de duelo.

-Não filho, não faça isso-Daenerys pegou sua mão-eu desencadeei tudo isso de uma forma indireta, desde quando minha ambição tornou-se desenfreada. Só que eu aprendi a lidar com as consequências dos meus erros.

-Acho que eu também-confessou o filho-embora essa consequência tenha um preço alto demais.

-A vida não nos cansa de ensinar-Daenerys completou-e nós temos que por em prática o que aprendemos.

Assim, sozinhos em meio ao silêncio, mãe e filho analisavam as consequências de sua impulsividade num irônico momento de paz.

Em Winterfell, os Stark regozijaram ao ter boas notícias da recuperação de Jaeherys. Após dias de agonia, a preocupação de todos havia se dissipado. Mas além dos preparativos dos casamentos de Sansa e Tyrion e Bran e Meera, algo incomodava particularmente o jovem Rickon, o que não passou desapercebido por Roslin.

-Desculpe perguntar e me perdoe se estou invadindo seu espaço pessoal-ela iniciou uma conversa quando eles estavam sozinhos-mas está tudo bem Rickon?

-Ah... não tem problema Roslin-respondeu ele-eu só... acho que estou confuso.

-É algo que eu posso ajudar?-ofereceu ela.

-Bom, bem já que me fez uma pergunta pessoal-ele falou meio incerto-posso lhe fazer uma?

-Acho que sim-ela deu essa chance ao cunhado.

-Você ama Robb de todo coração não é? Mas casaram-se à força-Rickon falou.

-É verdade, as duas coisas-concordou ela-pode me dizer onde quer chegar.

-Como soube... teve certeza de que amava Robb?-ele finalmente conseguiu perguntar.

Roslin sabia que ele só podia estar se referindo a Lyanna com toda aquela conversa.

-Eu percebi que sentia falta da sua companhia quando não estava por perto-suspirou a sra. Stark-que ansiava por sua volta quando estava longe, pensava em como estava e queria tê-lo ao meu lado pra sempre.

-Eu... sinto essas coisas-confessou Rickon-por Lyanna. Só não conte ao Bran que admiti isso.

-Da minha parte não vou dizer nada-prometeu ela-mas por sorte sua, acho que Lyanna corresponde seus sentimentos. E já que são amigos há tanto tempo, deveria ser honesto com ela.

-Mesmo que a resposta dela seja negativa?-o rapaz ainda estava incerto.

-Acredite em mim, Rick-Roslin deu um sorriso materno-há uma chsnce muito pequena disso acontecer.

Após aquele último conselho da cunhada, decidiu reunir coragem e contar a Lyanna o que sentia.

No dia seguinte a srta. Mormont estava pontualmente na mansão dos Stark para o velho passeio que ela sempre fazia com Rickon. Aos poucos, ela mesma, apesar de sua dureza e rigidez, admitiu que o amava. Constantemente ela se preocupava com ele e gostaria de estar sempre perto dele e percebeu que, sua implicância era a irritação que sentia por não conseguir tirá-lo de sua mente. E depois de muito refletir, chegou a essa conclusão. Os irmãos e cunhados de Rickon afirmavam sem dúvidas que ele também gostava dela, embora ele não quisesse admitir. De qualquer forma, por conhecê-lo tão bem, não o forçaria a dizer algo sobre o assunto.

-Está nervoso hoje-reparou ela quando o encontrou na companhia de Felpudo-espero que não seja algo tão ruim assim que está te perturbando.

-Não, não é isso é que...-Rickon parou na frente de Lyanna de forma significativa.

Estava tentando recobrar a coragem de soldado.

-Obrigado-sua voz nervosa emitiu-por tudo que tem feito por mim, por sua amizade e companhia.

-Já disse que não é nada demais-ela sorriu-mas obrigada, por agradecer.

-Lyanna-dessa vez Rickon voltou a caminhar ao lado dela-gostaria de perguntar... não, digo, quero te falar que tenho quase certeza de que eu... te amo.

-Quase certeza?-Lyanna queria rir mas não conseguiu-porque eu há muito tempo tenho essa certeza em relação a você Rickon. Descobri o que era toda essa minha implicância. Eu espero que chegue à certeza plena.

-Eu disse quase por medo, por receio-ele estava mais aliviado agora-mas já que me corresponde, eu tenho plena certeza que quero correspondê-la na mesma medida.

Ela o abraçou, algo que ela não ousava fazer mesmo em tanto tempo de amizade. Era um limite dos sentimentos de Rickon que ela não ousava ultrapassar. Mas agora tudo estava bem, e, por mais que os fantasmas do passado dos temoos de guerra ousassem assombrar, não provocavam mais tanto medo.

Depois do abraço seus olhares se cruzaram e em silêncio, entenderam que aquele momento deveria ser selado com um beijo. E assim foi feito, apenas confirmando o que todos sabiam e o que eles mesmos demoraram para perceber.


	51. Casamentos

Era um dia digno de comemoração e júbilo e por isso toda Winterfell estava em festa. Apesar de ser um casamento triplo, Ned estava mais nervoso que os noivos.

-Nunca pensei que viveria pra viver algo assim-ele confessou a Cat-meus pequenos se tornaram homens e vão construir suas próprias famílias e vou entregar minha amada Sansa a outra família.

-E para um Lannister, isso é inacreditável-a esposa completou-mas sabe Ned, Tyrion é mais Stark do que Lannister. Sempre esteve ao seu lado no governo e nunca apoiou a irmã.

-Ele encontrou um lar aqui-concordou o antigo presidente-ele realmente é da nossa família.

-Hoje mais que nunca-Catelyn sorriu e Eddard ficou um pouco mais calmo.

Os três noivos estavam juntos ao pé do altar que estava no salão de baile. Não era um evento pequeno e devido a isso membros de famílias importantes estavam ali pra prestigiá-los e todos os Stark estavam ali sem exceção. Tanto Tyrion como Bran compartilhavam um sentimento parecido. Sua aparência estava exposta para todos verem e, querendo ou não, um certo fantasma interior sussurrava que não era essa a aparência que um noivo deveria ter. Nesse momento, Daenerys veio até os três e deu um abraço em cada um.

-Não deixem o nervosismo atrapalhar esse momento maravilhoso-disse ela a Bran, Rickon e Tyrion-pensem apenas em sua amadas e nada mais.

Os sobrinhos e colega de trabalho lhe agradeceram.

Ao som da música tocada suavemente pelos instrumentistas, as noivas entraram lentamente. Os olhos de todos presentes se concentraram nelas. Ao encontrarem seus respectivos noivos, Meera e Sansa se ajoelharam. Sem hesitar, Lyanna e Rickon fizeram o mesmo. Em silêncio decidiram que toda cerimônia seria realizada assim.

Os noivos fizeram a promessa eterna de amar, cuidar e respeitar um ao outro para sempre, até o fim de suas vidas um ao outro, Meera a Bran e Bran a Meera, Sansa a Tyrion e Tyrion a Sansa, e por fim, Rickon a Lyanna e Lyanna a Rickon. Os noivos beijaram suas noivas e encerraram a cerimônia e deram início à festa. Bran decidiu apenas observar a dança no meio do salão e Meera estava ao seu lado, aquilo os fazia lembrar das guerras de bola de neve no primeiro dia de inverno e, por mais que suas pernas o impedissem de dançar, ele estava contente, mais do que poderia imaginar.

Sansa e Tyrion dançaram exatamente como na primeira vez que ele foi a um baile dos Stark, o momento em que sentiu seu amor por ela florescer.

Lyanna permitou que Rickon sentasse por um tempo mas quando a música ficou agitada, o puxou com insistência, de um modo que ele não podia resistir focar sentado. Em sua dança, ela o conduziu de forma frenética por todo espaço possível do salão, o que o fez rir com a empolgação da esposa.

Em um canto bem discreto, estava Eddard Stark admirando toda aquela alegria debaixo de seu teto. Os anos haviam sido bons com ele, por permitir que depois de todos seus esforços e lutas, ele vivesse um momento assim.

-No que está pensando meu sogro-Daenerys aproximou-se lentamente dele.

-Em todos vocês-respondeu ele-e no dia em que se casou com Jon, o primeiro dos casamentos dos meis filhos.

-E chegamos hoje nos últimos-ela falou-realmente não me lembro de ver esse lugar tão feliz, com toda a família reunida, com os novos e velhos membros juntos. E de certa forma eu fui a primeira da nova parte da família. Tanto tempo se passou desde lá...

-Sei o quanto trabalhou e agora minha querida Dany-Ned olhou para ela-você tambêm tem a chance e oportunidade de viver tempos mais calmos e tranquilos.

-Acho que sim-Dany sorriu, concordando e, sentindo uma enorme vontade de abraçá-lo, assim o fez.

-Por que o abraço?-Ned perguntou, sorrindo.

-Por gratidão-Dany explicou-por tudo que fez por mim e por me deixar fazer parte da sua família.

-O ganho é todo nosso Dany-Ned sorriu para ela mais uma vez.

E Daenerys tinha certeza que era exatamente assim que Lyanna, Meera e Tyrion se sentiam, bem vindos à família Stark, sua família.


	52. Verão no Porto

O inverno havia se despedido de Winterfell quando as flores nas árvores começaram a brotar. Na primaver, Tyrion havia concorrido à presidência e vencido, sucedendo o próprio sogro na liderança de Westeros. Ele e Sansa retornaram para Porto Real, começando suas vidas como uma família na capital. Por mais que fosse um Lannister, Tyrion era um Stark de coração e seu governo continuava com as melhorias que Ned trouxe junto da inventividade e intervenção ativa de Tyrion.

Daenerys tinha sido convidada por seu amigo e concunhado para continuar em seu cargo de Secretária do Tesouro, no que ela respondeu:

-Sinto muito Tyrion mas vou ter que recusar.

-Tenho uma vaga ideia do motivo mas me diga mesmo assim-Tyrion replicou.

-Está mais do que na hora de cuidar da minha família-suspirou ela-cada momento que os neglicgenciei teve uma consequência terrível. Meu nome foi sujado, meu filho quase morreu. Não quero me arriscar se novo.

-Fique em paz minha querida-Tyrion sorriu-eu a entendo e concordo plenamente. Se era um legado qie queria conquistar, acredite, você já o tem. É muito bem conhecida e querida por mim e por toda nossa família

-Obrigada Tyrion-Daenerys o abraçou, se despedindo por enquanto.

Ele acenou para ela, desejando sorte.

Quando o verão chegou, Tyrion e Daenerys se encontraram novamente, dessa vez em Porto Branco, com o resto de suas famílias. As crianças corriam com Fantasma, Vento Cinzento, Verão e Felpudo a seu encalço. Mesmo brincando, eles eram verdadeiros protetores. Jaeherys estava os observando também, mesmo sentado, os seus pés estavam descalços sob a areia molhada.

-Jae!-sua irmã Arya o chamou e se sentou ao lado dele-pensei que ia correr com a gente.

-Nâo-ele deu um suspiro-acho que estou velho demais pra brincar.

-Ha! Disse o rapaz que sempre nos anima nas batalhas de bola de neve-ela cruzou os braços.

-Não conheço a praia tão bem assim como conheço o nosso quintal-ele deu de ombros.

-Essa desculpa não convence-ela deu um tapinha brincalhão no ombro do irmão.

-Certo, só estou num estado contemplativo-Jaeherys suspirou de novo-a praia é ideal pra isso.

-Sei-Arya fez uma careta e beijou sua bochecha-vou deixar você contemplando.

Ele observou seys irmãos e os primos continuamdo a brincar. Wald e Jon apostavam uma corrida e Alissa e Arya ajudavam Eddard a fazer um castelo de areia. À certa distância, ele observou seus pais caminhando lado a lado. O tempo tinha acentuado suas rugas e tingido suas têmporas de grisalho, mas ainda assim eles mantunham a alegria de sua juventude. Passaram por tanto, ele e sua família mas no fim, tanto ele como a mãe aprenderam a não se precipitar e valorizar o que realmente importava, antes que fosse tarde demais.

-O Jae está tão solitário desse jeito-sua mãe comentou ao seu pai.

-Isso ele puxou de mim-Jon sorriu-às vezes é bom ficar sozinho, para colocar as ideias no lugar. Está estranhando toda essa calmaria Dany?

-Não...-Ela negou modulando a voz-bom, acho que um pouco, mas pelo menos tenho meus casos de advocacia. E... eu admito, a calmaria é maravilhosa.

-É tão bom ouvir você falar assim Dany-Jon a puxou pra mais perto, beijando sua têmpora-a vida é como uma balança, para eatar perfeita precisa de equilíbrio. Com um pouco de tudo.

-Então na minha vida já está suficiente o peso da correria-ela olhou para o marido de forma apaixonada-eu lembro quando me disse sobre ser suficiente ei ficar quietinha, apenas eu e você. E já é mais do que na hora colocar o peso da tranquilidade na balança da minha vida.

-Eu sou obrigado a concordar-Jon a abraçou forte.

Um vento suave com o cheiro do mar os envolveu enquanto trocaram um beijo. Era tudo o que importava para Daenerys.


	53. Quem conta minha história

Daenerys continuou sendo advogada em Winterfell, defendendo principalmente pequenos casos, esperando que seus clientes pagassem quanto e quando puderem. Tinha reconhecido que aquela era sua vocação, defender e aconselhar, só que agora de forma mais sábia. Ela havia gritado a plenos pulmões e lutado toda sua vida e, a duras penas, aprendeu que nos momentos mais calmos é que se percebia a felicidade que tinha. Era nisso que agora estava seu contentamento.

Um dia enquanto estudava um caso na biblioteca da Mansão Stark, Daenerys fez uma pausa para consultar alguns livros, quando se deparou com algo desconhecido. Havia uma prateleira outrora vazia, agora cheia de livros novos. Ela não fazia ideia do que se tratavam. Antes que a curiosidade tirasse seu foco, pegou os livros de direito que precisava e os separou, deixando-os em sua mesa. Voltou à misteriosa prateleira, onde abriu um dos livros da coletânea. Ao abrir se surpreendeu com o título, era

REGISTRO DAS CRÔNICAS DA CORONEL DAENERYS TARGARYEN EM SEU SERVIÇO MILITAR

POR TEN. JON STARK

Daenerys folheou o livro e viu que ali estava o relato das cartas que mandou enquanto trabalhou como aide-de-camp do então General Eddard Stark. Ela começou a pensar no porque Jon registraria aquilo.

Os outros livros narravam um pouco dos primeiros casos que advogou, sua carreira e implantações como Secretária do Tesouro. Todos escritos e assinados por Jon. Antes que perguntasse a ele o motivo para reunir todas aquelas informações, decidiu terminar de estudar sua defesa do caso.

À noite, após o jantar, um pouco antes de dormir, ela continuou pensando nos registros de Jon.

-Está tudo bem Dany?-seu marido disse preocupado.

-Estou, só fiz uma descoberta interessante hoje-ela esclareceu-há vários livros sobre mim escritos por você na biblioteca. Por que os escreveu Jon?

-Ah isso...-ele se sentou, levemente desconfortável-estava esperando o momento certo de mostrar a você. Eu reuni tudo aquilo sobre você desde a época que entendi o quanto se preocupava com ele. Eu quis fazer minha parte para mantê-lo vivo, pra que você entendesse que tudo que jâ tinha feito ja era o suficiente, e já fazia parte da história. Os feitos tiveram muita influência na vida de outras pessoas. Inclusive a minha. Para o bem ou para o mal, devo admitir.

-Me lisonjeia muito meu marido-Daenerys tocou seu rosto-e entendo o quer dizer com bem ou mal.

-Você mudou na hora certa-ele sorriu, beijando sua mão-o que exatamente precisava ser mudado, sem deixar de alcançar grandes conquistas.

-Ainda assim meu amor-ela disse docemente-me parece injusto com você, você tomou grandes riscos durante a guerra como espião... não gostaria que se lembrassem do bem que fez?

-Por mais que soubesse que estava fazendo algo bom-suspirou Jon-ainda assim tenho lembranças ruins dos meus tempos de soldado, a violência e sofrimento dos inocentes em meio a fogo cruzado, eu fico feliz de ser lembrado apenas como alguém no meio dos soldados que conquistaram a vitória que fez nosso povo livre.

-Eu te entendo-sorriu ela comovida-de qualquer forma, muito obrigada, por se lembrar de mim dessa forma.

-De nada meu amor-Jon a abraçou e logo Daenerys se desvencilhou dele, mas de uma maneira delicada.

-Eu tenho que fazer algo antes de dormir-ela explicou.

-Certo...-Jon compreendeu-só não fique acordada até tarde.

-Está bem, eu prometo-ela beijou a mão do marido e saiu do quarto, se dirigindo ao seu escritório.

Sentada à escrivaninha, se rendeu a um velho hábito, escrever cartas e bilhetes.

 _"Meu amadíssimo Jon,_

 _Por longos anos nossa jornada se estendeu. Creio que não foi fácil, principalmente para você. Mas te asseguro meu amor, que agora sei que minha história não precisa ser mais escrita por grandes feitos, não preciso me empenhar para ter um nome, ou um legado, sei que ele já está formado e o que importa agora é apenas nossa família, as pequenas e grandes conquistas que alcançamos juntos, que impactam apenas nossas vidas e não todo o mundo. E acredite, é o suficiente para mim. Obrigada por me entender, por se importar com o bom trabalho que fiz. Eu_ _te amo, você é o melhor dos homens e o melhor dos maridos._

 _Sua para sempre,_

 _Daenerys Targaryen Stark."_

Assim que terminou de assinar, deixou o bilhete sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama onde Jon estava dormindo. Delicadamente, Daenerys se aconchegou ao seu lado, demorando alguns instantes para também adormecer. Dentro desse momento, ela parou para pensar mais uma vez. Sua mente a levou de volta a Essos, quando tudo parecia perdido e ela estava sozinha, sem esperança ou futuro, até que decidiu erguer a cabeça, se esforçar e quebrar aquela roda que aparentava ser o único rumo que sua vida tomaria. Foi difícil, foi tortuoso, mas agora ela estava em paz e a sua história estava solidificada. Quem a contaria, levaria à frente todas as suas conquistas não só pelo seu nome, mas para no fundo, construir um futuro melhor a todos à sua volta, próximos ou não.

* * *

 _A/N: E esse é o fim pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado. Bom é isso e até a próxima. Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam_

 _._


End file.
